Look Deeper than the first glance
by Blaze it Heart.hehe
Summary: OOTP Pretend Lucius got away free Follow the Slytherins through their last year of Hogwarts, and the winding roads that follow.  GWBZ then GWSS and long.  If you don't like the pair, don't read.  Don't waste my time sending flames.  I just don't care.
1. Chapter 1

Look deeper than the first glance

Summary: Very close up to books OOTP. (Pretend Lucius got away free). Follow the Slytherins through their last year of Hogwarts, and the winding roads that follow. Eventually will be a GWSS and long. If you don't like the pair, don't read. Don't waste my time sending flames about the pairing; I just don't care.

Ginny Weasley was not just another red headed Weasley with a temper, dingy frayed robes, countless freckles, and a member of the Order. People just assumed so. And you know what happens when you assume. In fact, Ginny Weasley, hated being called 'Ginny.' That was the name of a five or six year old, not a sixth year Hogwarts student. She wished people would just called her Ginevra. That's who she was, not a kid, but a blossoming woman, in more ways than one. Despite what she said to her parents, or her countless siblings, they just did not see that. Perhaps that is just one of the set backs of being the youngest of seven. Ginevra struggled for an identity of her own for years, but in the end, she was only seen as Ginny, Ron the sidekick's youngest sister, Bucktooth Mudblood's sometimes best friend, or a tag-along for the boy-who-won't-die. And unfortunately, that's how she saw them anymore. Everyone praised them to the sky, but didn't see the neglect they showed to one of their supposed friends. And that's how Ginevra came to be, sitting alone in the prefect compartment after the meeting ended fifteen minutes ago.

"Dirty tampon, the meeting ended ages ago. Why the bloody hell are you still in here?" Pansy shrieked entering the compartment loaded with sweets. Not that she needed any. Pansy easily weighed more than two first years combined, whiter than Malfoy, and had a voice that even a banshee would envy.

"I'm sorry Pasty. Am I in your way? No, I guess your ass is just too wide to even get through the door." Ginevra said standing.

Somewhere behind Pansy, a few chuckles emerged.

"Sorry Malfoy and Zambini. I would of said 'Hello', but Pasty's pumpkin asses hid you from sight." Ginevra smirked.

"Why you little bint!" Pansy raged.

"Jealous I'm little are you? OR are you jealous that I only need one robe, and not two sewn together like yourself?" Ginevra chuckled. "Nice retort by the way. Bint, how original." Ginevra drawled slowly checking her nails in mocked boredom.

"At least mine are new, and not obviously owned by at least four others!" Pansy shouted.

"I made fun of things that were in your control. You on the other hand are hitting below the belt, and I will not tolerate that." Ginevra said calmly.

"What are you going to do about that?" Pansy antagonized.

Ginevra pulled out her wand and touched her cheek in mock concentration. She pointed it at Pansy and performed two nonverbal spells, and sat back down laughing. She was quickly joined in by several others behind her.

"Pansy! You're hair is red! And your robes!" Another girl said laughing.

Pansy looked down, and did indeed see her robes in severe ragged condition.

"Why don't you just leave!" Pansy shouted as her voice rose in pitch.

"Clearly, your overeating Pasty ass is still blocking the door. Or are you really that insipid that you can't grasp that the only other way out would be through the window." Ginevra sneered.

Someone tugged Pansy from behind. Suddenly, she was out in the hall, and people made their way in. Ginevra sat down to allow them to move past her.

"Parkinson. Go take care of that! NOW!" Malfoy commanded as he passed her.

Ginevra shot her a smirk and tossed her silky hair over her shoulder as she rose.

"No, sit back down." Malfoy said warily looking at Ginevra.

She shot him a confused glance, but did as she was told. She had never had any problems with him before, with the exception of her Valentine Card, or when she was around the trio. She didn't want to start now. Malfoy, was definitely one of those people that you do not willing get on the wrong side of. Especially over something so trite as sitting down.

Parkinson beckoned for Millificent to follow, but she shook her head no. Pansy took off crying and Malfoy shut the door.

"Hopefully, your presence will keep her away for the rest of the trip." Malfoy said as he took his former seat from the meeting once again.

"That was bloody brilliant." Millificent said smiling. "I have had to share a room with her since first year! Owl's would come to our room to hunt the mice that ate her hidden sweets!" Everybody laughed except Millificent. She did not want to remember the time that one of the mice chewed on her hair as she slept. She was once defined as ugly and plump, but the years of puberty were generous and changed her into a beautiful, tall, tanned, black haired witch. Sensing Ginevra's awkward position, she shot her a friendly smile. One that is never seen in public. Ginevra managed to smile slightly and nod her head once in acknowledgment.

"So, does anyone know why we had to arrive at the platform at blasted six o'clock in the morning, and on a Saturday?" Zambini moaned. No one answered but looked out the window at the still dark sky. The sun was rising, but it was still god-awful early. They didn't even have to wake this early for classes.

Malfoy was the first to turn away. His eyes found Ginevra's proper sitting posture, and the calm collected face upon her. She may of thought that she was plain, but everyone around her thought it was polite modesty. Ginevra was extremely pleasing to the eye. They may have not liked her choice of friends, but they respected the blood, and the way she was the only Weasley acting like the way pureblood's was suppose to. She didn't flaunt it, but she respected the old ancient family traditions. She was friendly to everybody, but the true Slytherins thought it was more of manners, like they grew up in. Ginevra, in their eyes, was worthy of their respect, because despite her family, she did not seem that way. And they knew all about her family. One of their fathers, other Death Eaters, and occasionally themselves, were sent to spy on the Weasley's in various manners at all times. The true accomplishment was that since the Dark Lord arose, they've been there, and still undetected.

"Ginevra?" Millificent asked quietly.

"Yes?" Ginevra said looking up at her keeping eye contact. She knew that if she didn't, it would appear that she had something to hide, fear, or would lie. 'One must never provoke a sleeping dragon. You will never come out unscathed.' Her father once told her.

"Why are you so unlike your family?" She asked quietly.

Out of all the questions she expected, that was certainly not any of them. "What do you mean?" Ginevra said tilting her head to the side smiling slightly.

"Seriously." Zambini said rolling his eyes. Despite his outward appearance, he was quite intrigued.

"We were all given the talk, and no I don't mean the sex talk, but a talk about our ancestors, the traditions, and what not. Our parents did tell us all them, but it was our decision to respect, or live by them. Since they do not fully, they can't force us. Besides, with six sons, how would you? If one gets out of line, another is already in trouble and you already forgot what you were mad about." Ginevra smiled.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Malfoy asked calmly.

"At times, immensely, at others not at all. I get the freedom to be alone, without all the accusations of 'What's wrong?' while they are handling my brothers like nifflers in a jewelry store." She answered him thoughtfully.

"Then why does it bother you?" Malfoy continued taking over the conversation from Millificent.

"My parent's disrespect of the old traditions kept the family fortune and estate from being passed down from my grandfather to my father. He refused to be betrothed. It went to his younger brother instead. Life isn't always about the money, but it would of been nice to have a new pair of robes, or a new book every once in a while. It would be nice to eat a dinner without people spraying you with food when they talked past you to a person that isn't even family." Ginevra answered quietly.

Regardless if they wanted to or not, their hearts and respect went out to her. They each saw her unspoken to at family dinners while her siblings went to town, and her parents tried to keep them in order while laughing at their antics at the same time. They left Ginevra out of the loop altogether. And despite all that, Ginevra never felt the need to join in, but rose above it with grace. Millificent knew that pain to a certain extent. It was all about her two older brothers, and very rarely, her. After her mother died, she spent less and less time at home. Her father was all to happy with the arrangement, and gave her ample money to 'hold her over' until she came back at the end of summer each year, or her monthly allowances at school. He was hopping that she would gain the attentions of Draco Malfoy, as she stayed there with his parents. Despite the lack of blossoming romance, they gained a deeper bond of friendship, understanding, and loyalty for the other that many thought did not exist in Slytherins. Slytherins were more cunning than they appeared. They didn't even let others see their true friendships, only polite acquaintances.

"Who's up for a trip?" Malfoy said standing smirking.

"I am!" Millificent had died when she knew what he was suggesting.

"I don't know. Some of us have to stay behind to cover." Zambini suggested eying Evelyn.

"Fine." Goyle and Crabbe said in unison moping.

"I think I'll stay here too, take a nap, and wait for Pansy to get back. You know she will." Evelyn said calmly.

"Thanks Eve." Millificent smiled. "We went to get snacks, and roam around. I expect we will only be gone two hours, tops."

"Come Ginevra!" Malfoy said sticking out his hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"A trip silly!" Millificent laughed.

"I don't know." Ginevra contemplated.

Luckily, they got their way when they heard the trio hollering "Ginny!" up and down the hall.

"Alright. Count me in." Ginevra said standing quickly.

Just when Malfoy grabbed their hands and apparated, the door burst open.

"I could of sworn I heard Ginny in here." Ron Weasley murmured.

"Honestly Ronald! Why would Ginny be in here! We must of passed her that's all." Hermoine said knowingly. She tried to pull him back out here as she eyed Crabbe and Goyle standing up cracking their knuckles.

"What are you doing in our compartment Weasel? There are no loose coins on the floor." Evelyn laughed and rose as well shooting daggers at Hermoine.

"Nothing." Ron grunted as he turned and left.

"Why the bloody hell did you think she was in a Slytherins compartment!" They heard Harry exclaim as they took off down the hall.

Meanwhile, Malfoy, Millificent, and Ginevra were standing outside an elaborate door in Diagon Alley. They weren't open yet, but certain customers were never turned down an hour before opening. Malfoy knocked three times and stepped back.

"Malfoy, what are we doing here?" Ginevra questioned.

"Ginevra, not Malfoy, Draco." He told her.

"Fine, Draco, what are we doing here?" She sighed.

"You'll see." Millificent said looping their arms.

The doors opened to see a younger man in the height of fashion. At first he seemed disgruntled, but when he saw the children of extremely prominent males in all of Europe, he quickly changed it into a mask of gratitude. But what he really saw was money walking through the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Bulstrode, and a friend! What do I owe this pleasure?" Mr. Reginald

said bowing slightly.

Millificent pulled Ginevra out from behind Draco and Reginald smiled in delight.

"Yes, this will be costly." He thought inwardly gloating. "Say no more, let's get this taken care of immediately. Think of what this could do to your image if she is seen with you any longer!" He exclaimed pulling her in quickly. Draco and Millificent beamed at the surprised look on Ginevra, and followed in silently, and with more grace than Mr. Reginald had.

"We need a complete new wardrobe, shoes, a trunk, and whatever else Ginevra desires." Draco said idly as he took a seat near the sitting room in the women's section.

"Not a problem. Not a problem at all." Mr. Reginald said as he pushed Ginevra into a dressing room and began taking measurements. "A perfect three if I must say so."

After hearing those words, Millificent began pulling off the correct size and throwing them into the room that Mr. Reginald just vacated.

"What color trunk?" Mr. Reginald asked Draco.

"Black, as usual." Draco said in a drawling tone of indifference.

"Right away. I'll get the school robes from the back. What house is she in?" He questioned.

"Just give us the sheet with the incantations." Draco answered eying some shoes in the men's department and whisked over there.

"Right away." Mr. Reginald said to nobody in particular.

"Come on Ginevra! I want to see! Taking too long! I'm coming in!" Millificent laughed as Ginevra's face turned red as she was half dressed.

Millificent pulled out her wand and finished dressing her.

"Very nice." Millificent complimented her in a dark green robe.

Draco resurfaced from the shoe section with three tags, and grabbed some regular clothes and tossed them into the stall as well.

Millificent had a decent pile of not acceptable, and Ginevra tried to add some over there

as well. Millificent told her not to worry about the money, and took them back out.

"I really cannot accept this." Ginevra said eying her with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, but those brown eyes don't work on me." Millificent eyed evilly laughing.

"Please then, tell me why you are doing this?" Ginevra asked nervously.

"Trust me for now. Draco and I will tell you when we are in private." Millificent whispered.

Ginevra had no choice but to nod in acceptance. She knew that Millificent would know that she could never pay them back. But truth be told, she was slightly afraid on what they would make her do instead.

When they stepped out, Millificent told Mr. Reginald which pile was which, and led Ginevra over to shoes.

"Go get the other stuff, and I will help here." Draco grinned.

"Draco, you know you are the only man I know who owns more shoes than any woman I've ever met!" Millicent laughed before she left.

Draco didn't even ask a question before he grabbed eight tags. "Which one did you like?" He asked afterwards.

"I liked three of them, but you grabbed them already." She admitted.

"Good taste." He grinned.

"Thank you, I guess. You really don't have to do this, either one of you." Ginevra whispered.

"I know. We want to." Draco admitted quietly. "Don't ask why until later."

"Thank you." Ginevra said confidently as she looked deeply into Draco's eyes.

"That's not going to work." Draco laughed as he pulled her to the accessory section.

"I got the other stuff already." Millificent said as she grabbed a few purses, wallets, and began working on hair stuff.

"All of that's not going to fit in the trunk without magic." Ginevra giggled despite herself.

"Luckily, we have magic." Millificent replied also giggling.

They then headed over to the register where Mr. Reginald already packed the other items, and had a separate bag for Draco's recently acquired shoes.

"I took the liberty of leaving out an outfit, and a pair of shoes for the return journey." He told them as he began to add the bill, and pack the accessories in.

"I forgot one thing!" Millificent said running back. She returned a minute later with a silver box that fit in her hand.

Draco cast a spell, and switched Ginevra's clothes. "You can certainly dispose of them." He said eying them distastefully.

"Certainly sir." He told Draco.

"Can't forget that!" Mr. Reginald eyed Millificent's addition greedily to the untrained eye.

"Come! We'll go grab some coffee." Meet you at the corner in five minutes!" Millificent exclaimed as she pulled Ginevra out the shop.

"Thanks Mr. Reginald!" They both yelled.

Ginevra and Millificent made their way to the store across the bricked road to Up 'n' 'adum. Millificent let Ginevra order first, and then chose something for herself, and Draco. True to their word, they met Draco at the bench five minutes later.

"Thank you." Draco said eying the hot coffee.

"Nope. They are both for meee!" Millificent said taking a seat next to him. Ginevra gingerly grabbed the cup out of her hand, and passed it to Draco as she sat on the other side of him.

"Thank you Ginevra. See Millificent. She's already a better friend than you could ever be." Draco teased.

"Thank you guys, really." Ginevra said eying them both.

"Don't be afraid. We don't expect anything from you. We won't force you to do anything." Draco said eying her.

"HEY! I wasn't allowed to use Legimency, but you can?" She said.

"What? You left your guards down." He chuckled.

"Touche." Ginevra said as she took a small sip of her espresso. (And no, they aren't the same as muggle's. They couldn't even duplicate that correctly.)

"It's been an hour and forty five minutes." Draco said finishing his cup.

"Alright. I'll take Ginevra back with me to the ladies room. We'll meet you in the compartment." Millificent smiled.

Draco pulled the shrunken trunk out of his pocket and handed it to Ginevra. He offered the ladies a mock salute and disapparated.

They pitched their trash in the nearby can, and stood.

"Ready or not, here we go!" Millificent smiled before she grabbed Ginevra's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I do your hair before we go back?" Millificent asked turning to Ginevra in the ladies room.

Ginevra groaned, but a smile graced her face too quickly.

"I've never had anybody offer to do my hair. Well, someone that knew anything about it." Ginevra grinned.

Millificent pulled out her wand and transfigured a sheet of toilet paper into a hair brush. She cast a few spells on it and pulled it through Ginevra's hair. It made it shiny to the touch, and without the fly aways that she gained from the wind and shopping in the warm store. She pulled it in a pony tail, then braided a part of the back section to wrap it around to hide the band. They left arm and arm laughing.

"About time!" Zambini said as they stepped into the compartment. His eyes went wide when he saw Ginevra glowing with happiness and confidence.

"You look very nice Ginevra." Crabbe smiled crookedly. Not like Harry Potter so much, but more like the special boy living down your street.

"Very." Draco said as all the men stood to greet them. After Millificent and Ginevra sat down, so did they.

"I know why we are here early." Ginevra said.

"Why?" They asked curiously.

"Resorting." Ginevra whispered.

"Is that why they didn't select any new prefects?" Draco asked curiously.

"I assume so." Ginevra answered.

"Why?" Goyle asked.

"Dumbledore said that a lot of people asked to be placed in certain houses, without actually fitting there. So, he's making the hat do it again and not allowing people to have an input." She answered without missing a beat.

"So, does that mean that some of us won't be in the same dorm?" Evelyn asked.

"Probably. He says that over sixty percent are not in the right house. He hopes by doing this it will open our eyes and see each other, not our houses. Obviously, if your best friend is in a different house, you would still talk to them right?" Ginevra continued. A few of them shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"Huh." Was all Crabbe grunted.

Millificent read a quiz out of Witch Weekly to Evelyn and Ginevra who voiced their answers, and tallied the marks.

"Evelyn, according to Witch Weekly, you are primarily a blond, and secondary a redhead." Millificent smiled as she waved her wand, causing her dark brown hair to change to a strawberry blond.

"Thanks, I don't care much for highlights!" Evelyn laughed after she pulled out a mirror.

"Ginevra, you are suppose to have brown hair, and your secondary color is black." She waved the wand again, and Ginevra shot out for the mirror.

Everyone laughed at her reaction, but inwardly adoring the hair. It made her stand apart from the family who neglected her.

"That is a lot better." Zambini said not taking his eyes off of her.

"You just say that because you dislike my family." Ginevra muttered not taking her eyes off her reflection. She pulled out her hair and ran her fingers through it.

"You're right, but you are not like them. We see that." He mumbled. Ginevra shot a curious glance at him and back at Millificent.

"Ahh, now that attention is back on me, I am suppose to be a red head, with black as my secondary color." She waved her wand at herself. Ginevra's hands pushed the mirror to her quickly.

"You look amazing." Ginevra said in shock. The burgundy hair with the black highlights made her look even more beautiful than the witch on the color of the magazine.

"Don't I always?" She asked seriously.

"True, but I don't think you can top that." Draco agreed.

"Then I'll keep it. How about you two?" She asked taking in the appearance.

"For a week or so I suppose. It would be nice for a change." Evelyn shrugged.

"Longer." Crabbe smiled.

"Maybe." She grinned. "Unless, you are just being a nice cousin."

"No, he's not." Zambini smiled.

"Ginevra?" Millificent asked.

"No." She said.

"Why?" Zambini asked confused. "You look breathtaking.

She merely mumbled, but "brother" was clearly heard.

"If he says anything, he'll have to answer to us." Draco spat angrily.

"Draco, really that isn't necessary." Ginevra sighed as she looked out the window.

"Ginevra, I am serious! Do you really think we are going to sit here and let him trod all over you anymore?!" Draco said rising.

He must of been heard outside, because three people burst in the door.

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing in here? Is Malferret hurting you? We heard him in the hall yelling at you!" Harry said rushing in.

"Get the bloody hell out Scarhead!" Malfoy spat blocking his way to Ginevra.

"Ginny, come on, we are here to help you." Hermoine said peeking her head around the two standing guys.

"She clearly doesn't need your help, Draco was offering to help her. Obviously you are not as smart as you thought you were. He yelled 'Do you really think we are going to sit here and let him trod all over you anymore'. Did he not?" Zambini said finally lying back against the back of his seat with his hands behind his head grinning.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?!?" Ron hollered after he pulled Hermoine out of the way. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Do NOT take that tone with her Weasel." Draco spat.

"And why would you care?" Harry said in disbelief.

Draco whipped out his wand, and the rest of the group stood. Ginevra stared in disbelief between the two groups.

"Come on Ginny, we are getting you out of here." Ron said sticking his wand-free hand out to her.

"No." She said looking at him. She always saw them three sticking up for each other, but they only did that for her if she was doing something they didn't like.

"Did they curse you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No. Just let me be. Like you always do." Ginevra said sitting back down and stared out the window.

"If you don't I'm telling mum." Ron threatened.

"And tell her what? That I was talking to people who listened to what I said. Yeah, that'll go over real well." She said sarcastically.

"Ginny, please." Ron pleaded. "They are Death Eaters, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Like last time."

She rose and turned to face her brother. "My name is Ginevra. And last time was all your fought! My favorite brother neglected me when I needed him most. So I turned to the diary. I wrote in it all year! I tried to talk to you, but you CONSTANTLY pushed me away for the mudblood and the boy-who-won't-die!" Ginevra shouted. Her mouth dropped in shame and guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that last part." She said quickly.

"MY FAULT!? HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT!?" Ron screamed.

"I CHOSE Gryffindor thinking we would still be close. Clearly I was wrong." Ginevra said defiantly.

"With a sister like you, no wonder I chose my friends. You are fraternizing with the son of the evil prick who gave it to you! And it was MY friend and I that SAVED you!" Ron retorted angrily.

Hermoine and Harry just stared on in complete disbelief.

"I really think she's under a spell." Hermoine said clearly.

"SAVED!? Do you think that I didn't know what was going to happen. Perhaps, I was ready to die." Ginevra said as she turned around and sat down. "Please, just leave me be. Like you always do."

Ron stormed out angrily.

"Boy-who-won't-die? I thought I knew you. Clearly, I was wrong." Harry said crestfallen and left, but not before a tear fell down his cheek.

"I know some thing is up, and I will help you." Hermoine said in her know-it-all motherly voice.

"That Hermoine, is incorrect. Ginevra was happy for the first time in years, and you three came and ruined it." Millificent said as she pushed her out the door, and locked it.

Zambini was in her spot next to Ginevra holding her as she cried. "Stupid gits" was all they could make out.

Evelyn performed a cheering charm on her, and immediately Ginevra laughed.

"Thanks Evelyn. Not the right type of joy, but it's the thought that counts." Ginevra said turning to hug her.

She turned and saw Draco and Millificent sitting next to each other. They were clearly giving her the it's-not-over look. Ginevra nodded.

"So, since he already knows, are you going to keep your hair?" Millificent laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Millificent pulled Ginny over, and redid her hair. A few others pulled out various games and they passed the rest of the trip quite amicably. All fights and animosity forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the day was still young. They were immediately separated into different groups according to year. Draco, Millificent, Evelyn, Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle were sent to the Great Hall for the seventh years were being sorted first. Ginevra and a few other kids were told to wait by Professor Snape.

"How many are we missing?" He asked Professor McGonagall.

"Just one. Ah, Mr. Edminst, kindly go with Professor Snape." She told the young blond boy.

He trudged his way over reluctantly to the most disliked teacher in the school.

"Follow me." He said begrudgingly.

They were not led down to the dungeons, but to the Charms classroom on the second floor.

"Everyone take a seat." Professor Snape said quietly but with a tone that left no room for question. He walked up to the desk and picked up a stack of papers.

"For those who don't know, a select few are chosen to take an exam to those who might qualify to skip a year. If you don't pass, then you go back out there like nothing happened. Nobody has skipped a year in eighteen years. I am inclined to think one of you shall." Professor Snape said as he found each student that the stack was for. If you pass this, then you will stay with me and do a few practicals. Am I understood?" After no one spoke he continued. "There is no reason to speak then. You may begin."

Ginevra easily made her way through the stack. Being a loner did have it's benefits, and so did hand-me-downs. She received Ron's books the first day after summer, and knew each thing by heart by the middle of July. However, Ginevra ran out of potion ingredients halfway through the book.

Each student finished at different times. After Professor Snape sent them out the door, it was soon down to just him and Ginevra.

"Miss Weasley. Truly you are not that stupid to take that long." He sneered as he made his way over. He was not shocked to see her minuscule writing taking up almost the entire allotted space. Professor Snape shot her a genuine smile. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

"You haven't even read it yet." She said not looking up.

"It was I who recommended you. And you were never the type to rattle on about something irrelevant. You write too close together to prove that. If you were, you would write larger to take up space. Am I correct?" He spoke as he sat next to her.

"Yes sir." Ginevra said as she put her last period on the final question.

"Congratulations. You passed. Welcome to your seventh year Ginevra." Professor Snape smiled as he put out his hand.

Ginevra smiled greatly and jumped up and hugged him instead. "I didn't do the practicals yet." She whispered in his ear.

"I know what happened on the train. I'm sure Millificent and Draco will inform you." Professor Snape whispered.

"I'm sorry. I cannot accept." Ginevra said suddenly down casted staring at the floor.

"Why not?" Professor Snape said curiously.

"My parents can not afford the books, or other required things for the year. I cannot put that on them." Ginevra said brokenhearted as tears fell once more from her hazel eyes.

"That, I anticipated." Professor Snape said quietly. "I knew you would pass." He pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon.

"Why? Why now, and not last year?" She asked through tear stained eyes.

"Did you really want to be in all of Granger's classes?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "I know you don't belong in Gryffindor. Only a true Slytherin could do what you do, and still remain calm and collected. With the exception of today of course." He smiled. "Now wipe those tears." Professor Snape said as he handed her the gift.

"Thank you." She said. "Out of curiosity, why not Granger? Certainly she would of passed."

"She did, but choose not to. She wanted to remain with her friends." Professor Snape answered.

Ginevra turned to leave.

"Miss Weasley?" He said softly.

She stopped and turned around.

"Please, for the life of me, do remember that nothing is what it appears on first glance." He said quietly.

Ginevra nodded.

Professor Snape walked past her and led her to Professor McGonagall.

"I told you." Professor Snape sneered as Professor McGonagall eyed the box in Ginevra's hands.

"Congratulations Miss Weasley. I expect you will do well." She said as she turned. Professor Snape indicated to Ginevra to follow.

Only a few first years were left to be sorted when they arrived near the Head Table. When the last one was sorted for Hufflepuff, McGonagall made her way to the chair and took the hat off the stool.

"One person has been accepted, and passed the tests to be advanced a year. So, let's give a warm hand to Ginevra Weasley, a new Seventh Year!" McGonagall said in a loud voice.

Ginevra laughed because she could hear Draco and Millificent the loudest. She then heard Ron yelling to Hermoine. She was obviously at a different table.

Professor McGonagall indicated for her to take a seat on the sorting stool. With bated breath, Ginevra sat.

The hat felt different to her this time around. It didn't say one word to her, but shouted to the hall instead. "Slytherin!" 

The Slytherin table clapped loudly and several laughing and were pointing at the separated Dream Team at their expressions.

She smiled as she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Millificent and across from Draco. They hadn't lost one from their compartment. But Zambini was eying a few of his old roommates at the Ravenclaw table distastefully.

"At least they didn't end up in Hufflepuff like Rona did." Millificent laughed.

"Rona? Rona Prieston?" Ginevra said.

"Yep. Know her?" Millificent said as Dumbledore took to the floor to start his speech.

"Yeah, she was in my classes with Slytherins." Ginevra responded.

"Too much inbreeding." Draco said eying Rona with a distasteful expression.

Ginevra giggled. "That explains a lot."

"I only think that's part of it." Millificent laughed.

"At least she's not alone." Draco chuckled. Before Ginevra could ask who, Dumbledore whistled quite loudly to the remaining gossipers.

"I would like to thank you all for getting up extremely early, and two days before usual. I think this will all be well worth it. I did all this for you to be in the groups that would be best for you. Some were merely switched because they changed with time, while others were not in the house that would help them more in the long run. I do encourage you to continue your friendships despite the houses you are in. Unfortunately, you are still not allowed to bring in outside parties into your common rooms. However, you are more than welcome to sit at other tables on the weekends. Yes, weekends only. Classes will start as usual on Monday. We are giving you all of Sunday to become acquainted with the houses' new members. And your Head of House will of course be supervising this with activities I think will be helpful, or whatever modified version they seem fit for their group. As I am sure you are all hungry after your long journey, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said behind twinkling eyes.

"Who else did we lose?" Crabbe asked as he began loading his plate to the max in the most polite manner possible.

"Three sixth years, Pansy, Nott, one fifth year, two third years, and one second year." Goyle answered automatically.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that much." Ginevra smiled at him.

"You didn't ask anything." He said before he took a bite.

Draco laughed at her clueless expression.

"Nobody expects anything from the stupid people, do they?" Millificent whispered.

"Ohhh." Ginevra responded. She finally felt that she wasn't left out, and that was amazing. She was truly happy and felt accepted where she was for once in her life.

The meal lasted longer than usual. Everybody was practically starving despite the sandwiches they were given when they first arrived. Ginevra didn't even get that because she was taking her test, and ate till she couldn't take another bite.

"So Nott is in Ravenclaw." Millificent said a bit dishearten. "At least he won't get in trouble for that." She whispered to Draco and Ginevra as they made their way to the Dungeons.

"Where's Pansy?" Ginevra finally got to ask.

"Hufflepuff." Draco said as he began laughing so hard tears began to fall. Ginevra and Millificent soon joined in.

"Well, bunk mate, it's going to be a nice load this year. Just you me, and Evelyn." Millificent said as she collapsed on the black leather sofa in front of the fire. Draco sunk regally into the middle and Ginevra sat down slowly, still unsure of the room.

The room had grey stone walls, plush dark green carpet, and the trim and furniture were all black with grey trim. It wasn't as loud or obnoxious as the Gryffindor common room, but it didn't feel as homey. Ginevra assumed that it would only come with time, and familiarity.

Draco pulled the two girls to him and they leaned on his side as they sat in silence staring at the fire.

After fifteen minutes, Millificent started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ginevra questioned.

"Aren't you glad we got you clothes. It would of been soo hard to fit in here without them." Millificent giggled. "And best of all I can't wait to see what Pansy will say to you next!"

"Like how she's not a true Slytherin like she always acted, the fact she's a Hufflepuff, or that I have a brand new mattress because there was a cow imprint on the old one?" Ginevra giggled.

"What the hell am I going to do with you two?" Draco laughed.

"Not worry about Pansy stalking you again." Millificent roared with laughter.

"Well worth it then, well worth it. Come, I'm sure the guys have had long enough in there. I bet we can get some privacy now." Draco smirked.

Ginevra paled instantly.

"Not like that silly!" Millificent laughed as Ginevra blushed. They rose instantly and Ginevra followed the two to the Seventh Year Male Dorms.

Once inside Draco imperturbed the door, and placed a silencing charm on the room. Millificent cast some sort of spell on the fireplace. Ginevra sat on Goyle's bed unknowingly.

"Goyle's bed?" Millificent said as she waved a wand and made Draco's bed up, just how he liked it. Sheets tucked at the bottom and the sheet folded over the comforter at the top. Just like the houselves as home did.

"Hey, Mindie could do that." Draco said rolling his eyes as he sat down cross legged at the head of the bed and leaned back into his pillows.

"Mindie?" Ginevra questioned.

"My personal houself." He shrugged.

"You brought a houself to Hogwarts." Ginevra chuckled.

"Fine, make your own bed." Millificent pouted as she hopped on the foot of the bed leaving room for Ginevra beside her. 

"You did too?" Ginevra asked confused.

"It's highly common for Slytherins. About half of us do. We are the only House that has a place for their own elves." Draco shrugged again.

"Oh." Was all Ginevra could respond as she took a seat on Draco's bed.

"Your mattresses are more comfortable." Ginevra said confused.

"Brought from home my first year. I'll take Nott his tomorrow at lunch." Draco said the end thoughtfully.

"Don't worry. After Morgene was married off over the summer, I'm sure she won't mind you using it." Millificent said.

"That would be nice. I won't have to worry about charming a different spring week after week." Ginevra laughed.

"Never again." Draco said seriously.

"Gin, we need you to take an unbreakable vow." Millificent said.

"Why?" She asked confused. "And why Gin?"

"We need to know for certain that we can trust that you will not repeat what we said to you will not spread. It is highly imperative." Draco said.

"That's all. Keep what you guys tell me a secret. That, I can do. On one condition. You must do the same for me. Take a vow saying that you will not lie to me while we talk about this." Ginevra said as they visibly relaxed.

Draco was the bonder for the vow of truth for Ginevra, and Millificent. And Millificent was the bonder for Draco and Ginevra. They knew that if they could not answer a question, they could remain silent, which was some comfort for them. Not much, but they couldn't expect Ginevra to comply without some sort of trust on both ends.

"Millificent you be the bonder. You know I am a lot better with my choice of words." Draco said.

"No problem. I just hold the wand and look pretty. That, I am good at." Millificent said mocking Ginevra at the end.

Ginevra reached out and took Draco's hand.

"Do you vow that you will not repeat what we say to you until we walk out of this room to anyone besides, us, Zambini, Goyle, Crabbe, Evelyn, Professor Snape, and my parents, unless we say otherwise?" Draco said solemnly.

"Yes, I vow to keep what is told to me until we walk out of this room to nobody that isn't us, Zambini, Goyle, Crabbe, Evelyn, Professor Snape, your parents, or anybody unless one of you give me permission." Ginevra said as a red cord finished wrapping itself around our hands.

After the spell was done, Draco looked at her and began.

"Right after my Father gave you the diary I was told to watch over you. I was not to interfere on the grounds that I would highly be punished. And when I mean highly, I am not referring to lack of funds, or anything quite as trite. More like lack of food, and worse. I was never given, or have been give since, a task with such a severe punishment, and I refused to learn what it felt like. I was quite curious on why he would want me to, and I sent back regular owls informing him of the ongoings throughout the year.

Then I saw how you admired Potter. He, who ignored you, and acted as if you weren't really there. I was first upset about it at the bookstore. He didn't look once at you while I was watching. The whole time you were there, I was upstairs. I already had my books. I was there for you. I had to see what you were like before.

The Valentine's Day card made it all the more worse. For MONTHS you sought his attention, and your brothers, and even Granger's, but they never looked at you twice. I hoped by embarrassing you and pointing it out you would see that, but apparently it had the wrong effect.

I noticed how you ate with such grace and manners. I noticed how you carried yourself. It was as if you were meant to be one of us from the start, and Father said that you should be in Slytherin, but then you weren't. It made it harder, but I rose above the difficulties. But as time passed, you tried to shrink into the wall.

I knew that you were going to be fine. I knew that the diary wouldn't kill you. I was given a vile after he finished to give you to return you back to the way you were. I followed you down to the Chamber. I was with you after you got knocked out. And then I heard the collapse. I ran to hide. When I heard Potter's voice, I was scared. I was scared I lost you, and he would cause your death. It made my blood run cold, and I still can't forgive him for the chance he almost killed you. I always disliked him and made that obvious. But I couldn't handle the idea that he shunned you, hurt you emotionally, and then almost killed you.

The you, that I began to take care of like a little sister, if you will. You never knew that it was I who carried you back to the bathroom after you finished whatever he made you do. It was I who had to stop cleaning off the blood when someone walked in at the wrong time and put you in a stall. A few times I thought I saw you look at me, but you were too out of it to notice. As the years went by, I still watched from the sidelines. Just to make sure. I could never openly talk to you, that just wasn't allowed. But I never went after you like your brother, and all the Slytherins followed. Loyalty and respect give them that much to never question or go against me. Words I never said were followed.

When the Dark Lord rose, the higher up Death Eaters were given an order. To spy and constantly watch your house. When they were called away on other orders, or meetings, their children were called to watch. Millificent came because I did, but Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle were there just as much. We saw who you truly are. Away from the school, away from your brothers, and your parents. We heard you talk to yourself in the dilapidated tree house for hours on end. You read, studied, recited the different creeds, and voiced your thoughts aloud.

We knew then that we wouldn't watch from the sidelines any longer. The group of us got together at the end of the summer and discussed it. Everyone was all for it. You just made it easier by being in our compartment, and accepted us so willingly." Draco said as he fell scouted closer to Ginevra on the bed.

"Please, don't be mad." Millificent said.

"Is that why you got so angry with Harry and Ron on the train?" Ginevra asked quietly.

"Mostly." Draco admitted. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad that someone saw me for who I am for the first time in my life?" Ginevra questioned honestly.

"I honestly thought you'd be mad at me for telling you about following you." Draco continued.

"I'm mad that they are supposed to be the bloody Order, and they couldn't figure out a couple of kids watched me changed!" Ginevra blushed.

"That, I am sure only Zambini watched." Millificent laughed.

"Yeah, that makes it loads better!" Ginevra said as she dove and buried her face in one of Draco's pillows. "Professor Snape knew?"

"Yes." Draco answered as he rubbed her back.

"Do you really think of me as a little sister?" She continued.

"Yes." Draco said as he rubbed his back. "But not in a commanding Weaselish sort of way. More a subtle I got your back, and let's talk and hang out sort of way." Draco laughed as she rolled over and squeezed his waist in a hug.

"He did get highly pissed off when Zambini wouldn't turn his head while you changed." Millificent laughed as she laid next to me as close as she could to keep from falling off the bed.

"This won't do." Draco muttered. Soon there was no space in between the wall and Goyle's bed and the nightstand disappeared.

"Much better." Millificent sighed as she pulled a pillow and scouted over to give them a little space.

"How did you know what was going on in my room?" Ginevra asked.

"Audio and visual spells on some of your belongings. You all are still watched here as well, but not with any spells. The school has some sort of band to prevent them. I guess to keep perverted guys spying on unsuspecting showering girls." Draco explained.

"Why did you include your parents?" Ginevra continued.

"My father wants to speak to you without your parents knowledge regarding the diary." He said simply.

"Will your father hurt me in anyway?" She pressed on.

"Not as far as I am aware of. Help you, I have a feeling." He answered.

"Who paid for my clothes?" Ginevra asked.

"We split that between our allowances. Don't worry a thousand gallons each is enough to last us until Halloween. We will be given ample for Christmas shopping!" Millificent took over.

"Is that all? I'm honestly exhausted." Draco said heading over to his trunk.

"Are you Death Eaters?" Ginevra whispered.

"Does that matter?" Draco mumbled.

After a moments thought Ginevra answered. "No, but I would still like to know."

"I will be." Draco answered as he looked in her eyes for some sort of reaction. After not finding anything negative he said "Gin, come on it's time for bed."

"Why Gin?" She asked as he pulled back his covers.

"Because you've gotten better with time." Draco said yawing.

"I thought that was wine!" Ginevra laughed.

"Yes, but you're name isn't Winevra. Gin is the same way." Millificent giggled.

"Night Draco." Gin said as she gave him a big hug. Millificent kissed his cheek.

"You know you can't do that in public, right?" Draco drawled.

"Of course." Gin said as she rolled her eyes standing and straightening her robes.

"Night." He said as he stood. The ladies knew that he wasn only stepping out of the room, and back into it to complete the spell.

Gin and Millificent headed to their rooms. When they hit the common room, Evelyn and the guys stood and made their way to their's. They each exchanged smiles and "Good nights".

"I never thought I'd say I'm too tired to decorate." Millificent said as she changed into her pajamas. "No, you're new ones!"

"I got new pajamas too?" Gin asked.

"So not sleepy now!" Millificent said as she took the shrunken trunk from Gin's hands. She unshrunk it, and began pulling garments out.

"Mellie!" Millificent called.

"Yes mistress." Mellie said as she bowed.

"Please, help us. Can you put these clothes away after I show Ginevra?" Millificent asked politely.

"Yes ma'am." Mellie said as she stood.

"Come now! You know I'll let you sit down until we are done!" Millificent said exasperated. She transfigured one of Gin's pillows into a miniature puffy chair.

"Yes ma'am." Mellie smiled as she sat down.

"See, I am not mean to her by far. I love her more than my Father." Millificent told Gin.

"Hi Mellie. I'm Ginevra, but you can call me Gin." Ginevra said as she stuck out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Ginevra." Mellie said.

"That's the best you are going to get. Even with a direct order I can't get her to call me Millificent. And I hated to see her punish herself." Millificent said. "Come, the clothes."

After an hour Gin and Millificent got through all the clothes and accessories. Mellie had them put away in a flick of her fingers. And with another flick, Gin's bed was made, and they were both turned down.

"Where's Evelyn?" Gin asked.

"I guess she's still down with Zambini." Millificent yawned as she rolled over one her side.

"Night Millificent." After a pause she continued. "Thanks for everything. I really mean it."

"What are friends for? Night Gin." Millificent said sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came all too soon for the ladies. Millificent and Gin didn't fall asleep until well past one in the morning, and Evelyn came back in an hour or so after that. Yet they still awoke when Millificent's alarm went off around seven.

"Blasted thing." Evelyn moaned as she rolled over willing sleep to come again.

"Rise and shine!" Millificent running and jumping on Evelyn's bed.

"URGH!" Evelyn sighed loudly as she stretched.

"Well, you're easy." Millificent said to Gin as she stood and made her way to their bathroom.

About forty-five minutes later all the girls were showered, dressed, and was ready to head to breakfast. The guys were waiting in the common room to accompany them.

"I wonder what these so called activities will entail." Zambini shivered. "Hopefully no hugging Goyle."

"I wouldn't hug you! You are the wrong sex to be my type." Goyle said faking a shiver.

"You know you want me." Zambini smirked.

"You sounded more conceited than Draco!" Gin laughed.

"Ouch." Draco said feigning hurt.

"You know you want me too Ginevra. I don't mind, there is more than enough of me to go around." Zambini said putting his arm around Gin's shoulders.

"Sorry, you are definitely not my type. I like my men able to hold their heads up with their neck. You, on the other hand have such a big head magic alone is all that keeps your scrawny neck from snapping." Gin laughed taking off running from Zambini.

"I'll get you for that young cub." Zambini said taking off after her.

"Wrong, I am no longer a cub." Gin laughed as he threw her over his shoulders.

"Touche, my ssssnake." Zambini said in her ear lightly, causing her to giggle and blush.

"Zambini, put her down." Draco said in an authoritative tone. Wordlessly, Zambini did, and settled for her hand through his arm.

They then left the comfort of the common room. Gin followed their example of emotionless faces, and didn't appear as an outsider, but someone who seemed to belong.

When they got near the Great Hall, they came across Harry and Ron. They both shot her disgusted and angry looks and kept walking towards the Gryffindor table. Draco responded with his own sneer, and Zambini stepped slightly in front of Gin, as if to shield her from their looks.

"Come Ginevra." Goyle said as he held the door open for her, and then the rest of the group.

Gin kept her head held high as if nothing even happened between her brother and herself. They made their way to the center of the Slytherin table and took their seats from last night.

"I hope they have pancakes." Millificent said as she idly twirled a strand of her still burgundy hair. "Are you going to keep yours?"

"My hair? I'll have to admit it is starting to grow on me." Gin said as she turned up the ends and smiled slightly as she examined it.

"Perhaps we'll let it stay until it starts to grow up, and then we'll try blond!" Millificent smiled.

"I have no choice, do I?" Gin said resigned.

"I can always wait till you're asleep." Millificent smiled evilly.

Breakfast appeared while they debated about which shade of blond. After everyone was done eating, Professor Dumbledore requested everyone back to their common rooms to meet with their Head of House in an hour.

"Oh joy." Draco said sarcastically as he rose from the wooden bench.

"Come." Zambini said as he offered Gin his hand. Gin looked as Malfoy took Millificent's, and Goyle followed with Evelyn.

They walked back silently as Gin thought about the upcoming activities. She figured she'd finish unpacking until she was called down. Gin headed up to their room while they stayed and talked.

Her trunk of new clothes were already unpacked, but she saw her present from Professor Snape still wrapped on the nightstand. Gin did not hesitate to grab it and sat cross legged on her bed in anticipation. Though she already knew what it contained, she was still excited over a present that wasn't related to a birthday, or Christmas. It was earned through her hard work, and one person that she never thought would see her as something other than 'another Weasley'. That alone made it more special than whatever could possibly be in that box.

After she carefully unwrapped it, she pulled off the lid. Obviously the box was shrunk to an easily handled size. She grabbed her wand and wordlessly performed the spell that would take it back to it's original size. It was a lot larger than she expected.

She pulled back the tissue paper and was greeted with the sight of brand new, never been abused, books. All the text books for the classes she was seeking a N.E.W.T. in. In addition, there were a new cauldron, new phials, several quills, various inks, ample rolls of parchment, a few cauldron cakes, her favorite, and a diary. Gin immediately reached for the diary. She opened it to the first page, but a letter fell out instead. With shaking, nervous hands, she undid the seal and began to read.

"To Ginevra,

I know this might seem a little odd of a gift, but one bad experience can not stop you from losing faith of all objects of similar nature. I have a feeling that a lot of new and unusual situations will be headed your way due to various reasons. Such as the change of house, and most importantly, what you learned last night. They will have a bigger input of your life than you can hardly believe. Please, bare in mind that not everything is what it seems at first glance, but you must have the strength, and determination to see what lies beneath the service. I am horrible with analogies, but it is a lot like a plant. Right were it splits into the roots it is clear and dry. But when you dig deeper you see the roots are more complex, and most importantly, overlapping. I know you have strength in character, but be wary and cautious. I do not mean to steer you away, but to put you on guard.

This diary may help you in your quest for whatever you seek. I included a list of various

spells for you to use on how to keep it from being read from outsiders. I noted which ones I have created. Please know that you can always come to me.

And the last gift I could not include in the box. If you go to the owlery, there is a black and silver cage in the niche on the back wall. His name is Adonis, and no, thank god, I did not name him.

-Severus Snape

P.S. Do know that I will not treat you as such in other's company, much like the Slytherins, I have much at stake."

Gin crashed back on the bed and felt overwhelmed. She did not know what to make of the true side of Severus Snape. She quickly masked her feelings of doubt, nervousness, and confusion when she heard Evelyn and Millificent make their way up the stairs. Gin rose to greet them with a smile upon her face.

"Unpacking?" Evelyn said as she pulled her trunk out and started making heads and tales out of the various objects within.

"Yep." Gin said as she turned to open her old trunk.

"What could you possibly need in there that we didn't get you?" Millificent laughed.

"A few odds and ends." Gin mumbled as she took out a new looking teddy bear.

"That's soo cute. When did you get it?" Evelyn said as she came and looked at the honey colored bear.

"When I was born." Gin muttered.

"Let me guess, a restoration charm." Millificent chuckled.

"A few times I'll admit." Gin said blushing.

The girls left Gin to it to finish up getting her other necessities taken care of. About twenty minutes later they heard a loud whistle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Millificent bellowed agitatedly. She was quite absorbed in another magazine, a least expected magazine, The Quibbler.

"I can not believe you still read that!" Evelyn exclaimed as she pulled the magazine out of her hands and tossed it on the bed.

"It's the best thing ever!" Millificent whined as she stood up. Gin grabbed her outstretched arms and hauled her out of bed.

They quickly made it down the stairs, and saw that the room had been somewhat altered. The room seemed enlarged. The same sofas were placed in a huge circle, but there was enough room for everyone in the house to sit comfortably. Sitting in the only wing back leather seat, settled in front of the massive fireplace, was Professor Snape waiting patiently for everyone to get settled down.

"Waiting patiently, huh...who would of thought?" Gin thought as she followed Millificent over to Draco and sat on either side of him. No one else even attempted to sit on the remaining seat on their couch. Professor Snape must of anticipated this because it was the only available seat left after everyone took their place.

"Unfortunately, there is no way out of it, or I would of saved us all the time and wasted energy. However, the Headmaster is quite adamant about this. First, we are suppose to go around the circle and say our name, age, and one thing about ourselves. The quill will write down what we all say throughout this little get together this morning. Hopefully, we can get through the morning and the afternoon session with little problems. Draco, you may begin." Professor Snape said as if a cat was running it's claws constantly down his back.

"I guess he was being patient, delaying the slow torturous death." Gin thought smiling at Draco.

He stood on both his feet unmoving with his hands in his pockets casually. "I am Draco Malfoy, Seventh Year, and I love pumpkin juice." Draco said solemnly through an indifferent mask. He sat back down, and Gin knew it was her turn to go.

"I am Ginevra Weasley, Seventh Year, and I enjoy cauldron cakes." Gin said in attempt to mimic Draco. She sat back down just as gracefully as she stood.

The rest of the group followed suit and stated their name, grade, and various foods. Gin thought that Professor Snape was fighting back grins as he watched his student name off odd food.

Professor Snape appeared as if he was going to be sick when he knew that he actually had to take a turn. "I am Professor Snape, Head of House for Slytherin, Potions Master, and I can stand ginger snaps." Professor Snape spat. Gin didn't know if she could hold back the laugh at Professor Snape's bitter expression.

"I wonder what the Headmaster will think when he reads this." Gin chuckled to herself when the last person, Millificent, declared their love for treacle tart.

"Our next task is to come up with one suggestion for a school dance. For the life of me, please me brief, and sensible." Professor Snape begrudgingly. "Millificent, if you please."

"I think that we should hold a dance dressed as different lovers through the ages." Millificent said calmly. Several people nodded their head's in agreement. Gin thought it was highly over done, and highly overrated.

"It would be nice if all the other houses were excluded, and make it a Slytherin Pride dance." One of the guys said further down the line.

Gin was thoroughly overdone when the same cliqued dance suggestions were brought up. When it came her turn, she stood up confidently.

"A dance that screamed originality would be vastly over due. Perhaps, a dance where you were who you'd think you be fifteen or twenty years down the road. Like, a roll playing dance." Ginevra said sitting back down.

People stared at her in incredibility. They actually liked her idea. Hogwarts did have reunions, and it would be interesting to see if people began who they expected to be.

"I do not believe that I can top Gin's suggestion." Draco said standing up and gave her a slight nod of the head.

"Very original Miss. Weasley." Professor said. It was the first time that he wasn't required to speak, but did.

The last round before they were to head down to the Great Hall for lunch was to tell about your favorite gift.

"Draco, if you will." Professor Snape said as he slouched back in the seat and rested his forehead in his right hand.

"My favorite gift was when I opened the box, and saw an assortment of candy!" Draco said in mock happiness and jumping down in delight.

After everyone's laughter died down, Gin stood up nervously.

"My favorite gift was the first one that I received that wasn't a birthday or Christmas gift." Gin said as her eyes flickered quickly to Professor Snape's. It was so quick that she didn't even know if he caught it. As she sat down and smiled at Millificent, who thought it was about her. Professor Snape's brow furrowed slightly. It too, was gone before anyone noticed, except by Draco.

They head down to lunch according to year and in two lines. Males on the right, and the females to the left. The Slytherins were the last to enter, but did so more elegantly, and less rambunctious than the other houses did. Professor McGonagall eyed Professor Snape questioningly.

"Minevra, I am sure that Severus did not require that. Now did you?" Dumbledore said as he eyed the Potion's Master with laughter in his eyes.

"Not in the least. I do not have the patience to dictate that. I merely waited for them to emerge to lead them down." Severus said lowly and honestly. "I am sorry if they did not enter like a swarm of rats to a dead horse."

Minevra looked severely at Severus, but Dumbledore merely laughed.

"Quite colorful picture my dear man." Dumbledore said in between chuckles. He stood and began speaking to the school. "Your afternoon task is much more pleasant than the morning I assure you. You will all spend the afternoon redecorating your common rooms in any manner you seem fit, unless it includes damaging school property." He said with knowing eyes. You all have until dinner. While you eat, the judges, all teachers that are not Head of House, and myself will go examine each entry together. They will judge up to ten points each on originality, house pride, organization and overall appearance. The highest possible being forty. At the end of dinner the winner will be announced. The winning house will be awarded one hundred house points, and have one of their dance suggestions chosen to be the theme for the dance on Halloween. The decorations will stay up until you deem fit to take them down. Good luck to all of you."

"Oh my god!" Millificent exclaimed.

"Yeah oh my god. What if the Gryffindor's win, and it's take a half blood or mudblood to the dance theme." Draco said visibly shuddering.

"What should our theme be?" Millificent asked Gin.

"Obviously, Slytherin." Gin chuckled.

"Yes, but what about Slytherin?" Millificent asked deep in thought.

"To get the judges to send their hearts out to us, shouldn't we show us standing united facing all the outside prejudice and influences and rising above it?" Gin smirked as she spoke quietly, as they were the closer end to the Head Table.

"HA! Now that's being cunning!" Draco said shocked as he whispered.

"Would I honestly be sitting here if I wasn't?" Gin laughed.

Millificent couldn't stop laughing and tears were running down her cheek. She didn't even care at that moment that her make up was running. Gin pulled out her wand and fixed it for her once she calmed down.

Lunch passed all too soon from their laughter and their stream of ideas. Professor Snape, eyed them curiously.

When their Head of House rose to take them pack to the common room, everyone else did as well. They turned towards the door, and waited till he passed the end of the table to follow. In reverse order of which they came in. They entered quietly, and resumed their seats from before. Professor Snape waited until each one stopped moving before he began speaking.

"Now, who has any blasted ideas?" He said rubbing his temples.

"Sir, Ginevra, Millificent, and I have an idea." Draco said seriously raising from between the two girls.

"Go on." Professor Snape said curiously as he watched him for the first time in his life make an initiative at something so trite and irrelevant. Undoubtedly, he had his own reasons. He refused to lose, according to Professor Snape.

"The idea was initially Ginevra's, but we put it more into picture. We will show us on this wall all standing hand-in-hand close to the ceiling on a row of clouds in light pastel colors. Over here, on the opposite wall, will be others who are prejudice against us, and those who want to "bring us down" as they all think. They will be painted closer to the ground and in dark, dreary colors. It will show that we are united and will rise above all their prejudice, and doubts. Make it seem as if we are the underdog." Draco smirked.

At that Professor Snape started laughing. Not a your-funny, but damn-that's-such-a-good-idea-that-it-will-actually-work laugh. "I do believe that is a plan. Let's get started. We will rotate on who's on each side of the room, so everybody can put themselves in, and whoever they want on the other wall."

"What about the furniture?" Professor Snape asked after they finished. They still had an hour and a half until it was time to go to dinner, but with the idea quickly out there, it was easy getting started.

"Well, since they are level with the "bad" people, couldn't we transfigure the furniture and make stand ups of more people, and charm the carpet to look like mud, but have none of the effects?" Ginevra asked Draco quietly.

"Professor, I think we got a winner over here." Draco smirked.

"Very good Miss Weasley. Very artistic you are." Professor Snape cracking another of his rare smiles. "Let's keep going." Snape called. When he walked past her he whispered. "Art is a very healthy outlet." She beamed brightly at him and headed off to work.

When they were finished they all went to go clean up and get ready for dinner. They kept the same organized line as they headed back down. All of the Slytherins were beaming with pride. It was the only time Snape had seen them look so triumphant together without winning the house cup.

They passed the remaining teachers heading up the main stairs as they made their way to the Great Hall. Professor Snape muttered no reassurances, or anything as he continued in silence through the massive ornate doors.

The anticipation in the air was heavy throughout the room. One of the houses looked completely dirty, obviously from all the hard work. Another was complaining about needing more time. Despite all the emotions jam packed into the Hall, dinner did end, and the judges did enter. To every student, and Head of House, time seemed to stop as the judges slowly made their way to the front of the Head Table.

"I am impressed on how outstanding all the common rooms looked. Unfortunately, I did promise a winner. The score for Hufflepuff is 31; Ravenclaw with 33; Gryffindor with 37; and our winners, with 40 points, the Slytherins!" Dumbledore said with beaming eyes as he took in the look of pure bliss on all the Slytherins in their triumph. Once they calmed down, they saw that Dumbledore wasn't finished, but giving them an opportunity to celebrate. "And, we were also highly impressed with one of their dance suggestions. So, ladies and gentleman all of ages and years, our Halloween Dance will be 'A glimpse into the future.' You will dress up and pretend who you think you will be in twenty years. A very imaginative idea. It will be very nice to come back, and see how close or how far off you will be. It was thought up by Slytherins' own Ginevra Weasley. Pictures of all the entries will be posted tomorrow morning in the Entrance Hall to anyone who would like to see them."

Regardless of what house they were in, everyone was anticipating on costume ideas, and what not. But most of all, they were that shocked that a Slytherin could think up such an exciting suggestion. All the students and the teachers clapped on a job well done, and left quite noisily back to the common rooms to relax and/or celebrate. In the Slytherins case it also entailed wiping up the "mess" that their common room looked like to them, but it was well worth it. The looks on all those faces when they lost to them was priceless.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of school brought a slight chill to the dungeons. The Slytherins left the warm common room to step into a sheet of ice. Once they started moving they barely noticed, but Gin knew that it was going to be brutal once winter arrived.

Halfway through their meal, schedules were being passed out all around them. They were anxious to see what classes each other were taking.

Gin looked down anxiously.

Monday

8 - 11 am Transfiguration

12 pm Lunch

1 - 3 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday

8 - 11 am Herbology

12 pm Lunch

1 - 3 pm Potions

Wednesday

8 - 11 am Charms

12 pm Lunch

1 - 3 pm Transfiguration

Thursday

8 - 11 am Defense Against the Dark Arts

12 pm Lunch

1 - 3 pm Herbology

Friday

8 - 11 am Potions

12 pm Lunch

1 - 3 pm Charms

Draco, Ginny, Zambini and Millificent had all the same classes. Goyle and Crabbe were only going after their Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, and Ancient Ruins. Eveyln had chosen a different route and was going for Arthimancy, Ancient Ruins, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Transfiguration. She had gotten over the loss of not having a strong enough O.W.L. in Potions to proceed. Her parents were not that thrilled about it, but didn't care if she finished school or not. Her wedding was already set for the following third of July.

"Come on, we got to go to Transfiguration." Millificent moaned standing slowly.

"The only N.E.W.T. class I despise going to." Evelyn moaned.

"What's your favorite?" Ginevra asked as they headed back down to the common rooms to grab their bags and the books they needed for the day.

"Ancient Ruins, and then Care of Magical Creatures." Evelyn said quietly. "What's yours?"

"Potions and then Herbology." Gin shrugged.

"Yep, you definitely belong in Slytherin." Evelyn laughed while Millificent checked her make-up in the bathroom.

"I just love that new bag Gin. I wish I would of gotten myself one!" Millificent pouted as she pulled out her new bag.

"Yours looks just like it." Gin responded slightly confused.

"The color. Yours is a darker shade of brown." Millificent pouted.

Gin took her unpacked bag and held it out to Millificent who quickly switched happily.

"You'll be switching bags again next week." Evelyn smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"Come, the guys are waiting for us." Gin said as she pulled Millificent down the stairs after they were loaded up with new quills, ink, parchment, and a few new books.

"You two look lovely." Zambini said smiling as he reached out for Gin's arm. Malfoy took Millificent's and led them out into the breezy corridor. They remained silent, as was their custom as they made their way to the stern Transfiguration Professor's classroom, but welcomed the warmth they felt there. Hufflepuffs was the group that they shared with this class.

"N.E.W.T.s will be here in less than a year. Definitely before you notice it or realize it. Classwork, and homework will be more difficult than you have ever had, or imagined I'm sure." Professor McGonagall said in an authoritative and sure voice. "We spent all of sixth year instilling nonverbal spells. This year we will not allow anything but them. Please turn in your summer work." She said as an afterthought.

The class moved quickly to turn in rolls of parchment and sit back down, determined not to be the straggler of the group. Once they took their seat, the professor carried on with today's lesson.

"Today, we will be working on changing water into a chair. As you know, you will be forcing the liquid state to a solid. You have an hour. And I will be grading on the style, and appearance of your chairs. You will find all you need to know on page 8 of your Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7." Professor McGonagall informed them.

After twenty-five minutes of concentration and failure, Gin accomplished the difficult feat. She transformed the water into a big black leather wing chair, the same as the one Professor Snape sat in during the activities. She wasn't the first, and followed after Draco, but beat Millificent by at least fifteen minutes.

Everyone had it down with fifteen minutes to spare. Professor McGonagall dove in on the homework to be turned in on Wednesday. She wanted three feet on the explanation of the spell they used today and the theory and motions involved, and an additional foot on the ways it could be used in everyday life, courtesy of Draco telling Millificent a joke while she was talking.

The group of five headed down to the library to knock out the assignment before they ate lunch. Draco and Gin refused to get behind on assignments the first day of class. Consequentially, they were the only ones who actually finished.

Lunch consisted of turkey and ham sandwiches with fresh fruit, fries, and potato chips. Gin laughed as Zambini reenacted McGonagall telling off Draco and Millificent for interrupting class on the first day back. When Malfoy pointed out that they were here since Saturday, and it was hardly the first day back, she assigned the extra foot.

The group of Slytherins smirked at the boy-who-won't-die, and his sidekick as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They sat on the opposite side of the aisle, but close enough they could let them hear them make fun of them.

"Ginevra, play along." Zambini whispered quietly in her ear, and shot Draco a mischievous smirk.

"You are too funny." Gin giggled in her mask of innocence and kindness.

"I've only just started." He grinned at her. Zambini whispered in her ear once again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. This time she really did mean her laugh. It was light and airy, but not overdone.

"Scarhead is getting really jealous over there. Your brother looks like he's going to explode; he's so red!" Zambini chuckled into her ear.

Gin turned his head and held the side of his face and whispered back smirking. "Thank you."

When the new teacher they haven't met or seen yet walked in, Zambini leaned back into his seat, but kept his arm around her for the time being.

"This is class, not a brothel." The harsh speaking lady spat at Zambini and Gin. Zambini just nodded once and let his arm rest on the scratched up desk.

The professor resumed as if nothing had occurred. She wasted no time discussing N.E.W.T.'s but dove right in on listing twenty Dark Curses. She tapped her wand three times on the board and they all appeared.

"Any questions?" She said exasperatingly.

"Why is Inferi Incatatem on the list? Wouldn't we be dealing with those as a Dark Creature?" Harry asked confused.

The harsh teacher's eye's softened as she turned to him.

"They are merely the result of a Dark Curse. Technically, I could teach them in either category. Is that enough of an answer Mr. Potter?" Professor Mildane spat towards the end. "Since Mr. Potter is so intent on the Inferi, they like dark, and cold places. So, a nice way to keep them at bay is..." She trailed off pointing at Draco.

"Fire." Draco said without missing a beat looking utterly bored.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin." Professor Mildane continued and didn't miss a beat discussing the curses. Over an hour and a half later she was delegating homework, five feet explaining the curses and ways to fight the results if it was unavoidable, and then releasing them from the last class of the day.

"Well, it's almost two hours until dinner, if we get started now, we can make a dent in the homework." Millificent suggested dejectedly.

"True. You might and Zambini might make a dent, but I wager Gin and I will be done by the time we are unceremonious kicked out of the library for dinner." Draco smirked.

"Gin?" Ron asked Harry questioningly as they followed the quartet out of the classroom.

"Yes Gin. Unlike you, she grew better with age. You, on the other hand, seemed to grow taller, not up." Draco sneered at him.

"Shut up Malfoy! We don't care what you have to say!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Apparently Weasel does, or he would not have eavesdropped." Zambini smirked.

"No one was talking to you Zambini!" Harry said **beseechingly.**

"Like how we were not talking to you when you butted in on our conversation." Gin said calmly as she slipped her arms through both of the guys and turned them away.

"Why did you do that?" Zambini asked angrily when they were out of the pair's hearing.

"Because, they were waiting for you to do that. Why make them happy?" Gin giggled as they were near the library.

"Ouch. Touché my little mon amie." Zambini said as he bowed slightly to her.

"And the man with the biggest head, bowed down to me, someone who's neck is more than sufficient to hold it's own head up." Gin said sarcastically and brushing off his bow playfully.

"So, about our bet?" Draco said as he began to unpack his bag at one of the available tables near the back of the library.

"Yes, if I win, you have to go up at dinner, and tell Pansy she looks pretty." Zambini chuckled.

"Alright, but if I win, you have to tell the Weasel he looks quite pretty at dinner." Draco said looking into his eyes.

"Deal." Zambini said shaking Draco's hand confidently.

Gin was thankful that she paid attention in class today, because she really wanted to see Zambini say that to her brother. She did not say one word in response to anyone who asked her a question or spoke to her until she finished as Draco started to put his things away.

"Both done, and the librarian didn't even come over yet." Draco smirked.

"Fuck." Zambini said as he stuck his arm out for Gin's arm once more.

"Why do you aways do that?" Gin asked Zambini quietly when Draco and Millificent got further ahead.

"Mostly manners." He said in a low voice matching her own.

"Well, thank you. I guess I'm just not use to it." Gin smiled slightly.

"Do me a favor, don't grow a crush on me or something." Zambini murmured.

"What?" Gin asked outraged as she turned and faced him.

Zambini said not one word, but jerked his head towards the currently unused study room across from the library. After seeing that she was still angry, Zambini explained.

"I know we invaded your privacy more than we should of, but I think I should be fair and tell you the truth. You intrigue me immensely. And, I can see myself having feelings for you that I shouldn't. I am betrothed to be married in July, and I refuse to lead you on, no matter how I feel." Zambini said as he held her hands and kept eye contact.

"To who?" Gin asked curiously.

"Evelyn." He said quickly.

"How does that feel?" Gin continued. She knew that they all had arranged marriages, but her family was in no position or even had the desire to set up her own. That was one tradition that they were severely against.

"At first I was okay with it. But after we spent all that time observing you, I am now quite against it." He said truthfully. "Don't get use to this. This is my way to make amends." Zambini added seriously. Gin knew better than to expect anything as upfront again from Zambini. She realized that he had his own mask to maintain from the outsiders. Gin appreciated it, just like Draco's stony indifference, she had her innocent kind mask, and Millificent played the Ice queen in public. Zambini was just the casual joker.

"Why were you okay with it at first?" Gin said pushing her luck.

"Because I didn't have to worry about finding a prospective bride that my family would accept." Zambini smiled as he offered his hand once more.

"You betrothal doesn't bother me in the slightest." Gin said kindly as she stroked his cheek in understanding. She may not have been in his position, but that was one of Gin's strengths, understanding, and accepting.

"Would it if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Zambini whispered.

"Wouldn't that make it harder for you?" She spoke barely loud enough for herself to hear.

"I care. Please, don't make me go the rest of my life without having someone around because they don't have to, but because they want to. Evelyn is already dating Goyle. We only have until the New Year's until our engagement notice is in the papers." Zambini said softly as he caressed Gin's cheek softly.

"I would be honored." Gin smiled as she kissed Zambini lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." Zambini smiled brightly since she met him in between kisses.

They made their way quickly to dinner. When they entered the hall, Ron was waving over his sister hesitantly, and unsure. Zambini and Gin sauntered over to the Gryffindor table who gave them hostile expressions.

"Yes brother of mine?" Gin said once again in her sweet innocent voice as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened since they left the Burrow.

"Mom wants you to write her tonight. And she sent these for us to share. I already took out half the box. She didn't know we were separated." He said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you Ron. Goodnight." Gin smiled as she looked up at Zambini.

"Yes, goodnight Weasel. And I must say, you are looking absolutely quite pretty this evening." Zambini said in a mockingly Christmas-came-early happy mood. Gin kept a straight face as she waited for him to lead them back to their seats.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ron yelled as they walked away smirking hand in hand.

After dinner, Gin headed back up to her room alone while the others were finishing their homework. She pulled out one of the quills that Professor Snape had given her, and began to write a letter to her mother. "Dear Mum, I hope everything has been alright. School has been quite interesting so far. I've met several new friends, and they all turned out to be in my new house, Slytherin. The bed is more comfortable than I thought possible for school beds. I helped the Slytherins win the Common Room Redecorating Activity. They then chose my dance suggestion as the theme for the Halloween Dance. They are calling it 'A Glimpse into the Future'. We are suppose to dress, and act like we are at our twentieth reunion. It will be neat seeing how close we were down the road. I passed the exam, and was progressed into the Seventh Year class. So, the last of your children will be graduating this year. I received a gift of new textbooks and supplies as a gift from one of the professors. I was the first person in almost two decades to skip a year. I hope to hear from you soon. Love, Ginevra."

After Gin was finished, she headed up to the owlery to meet Adonis. She found that even that name did no justice to the pure black owl. He was larger than Pig or Hedwig, and around the same size as Draco's eagle-owl. She pet him a few times and fed him one of the owl treats that she had in her old trunk. "Please take this to my mum." She said politely to the bird as he took it in his talons. "Thank you." She called out as he flew away with more grace than Pig or Errol could ever hope for. Gin headed back to her room to break in her new journal. She wrote a few pages, and then drew a sketch of Adonis with his wings outstretched.

Gin was beyond shocked to see Adonis bringing her a reply the next morning at breakfast. He didn't bother to stop and say hi, but continued on like the rest of the Slytherin owls. "I guess he's trained not to." Gin said crestfallen as she looked at the letter staring at her. Having a bad feeling, Gin picked up the letter and headed to the library, since it was closer than the common room, to read her letter away from prying eyes. The letter fell to the table as her eyes watered over. Her mother's words still suffocating her thoughts.

"Ginny, What do you mean you are in Slytherin?! I thought we raised you better than hanging around with filth like the Malfoy boy, or that Zambini fellow. And Millificent, do NOT even get me started on her! I hear the type of things they say and do to your brother! Yet, you welcome them with open arms? Do you not remember what Malfoy did to your first year? Or what they did to your father? I don't see how you skipped a year if you are acting that stupid!! And how did you let them buy you clothes? What was wrong with the ones we got you? I am SOO sorry if what we could afford was not good enough for you. You BETTER ask Dumbledore to switch you back, AND give back the clothes and whatever else they bought you, AND apologize to Ron, Harry, and Hermoine, OR ELSE I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF SCHOOL! You have one month to figure it out, if you're so smart to skip a grade, then this shouldn't be a problem."

"She didn't even say congratulations, or goodbye." Gin cried as Zambini, Draco, and Millificent came over to her. Zambini wrapped his arms around her as Millificent and Draco read the discarded letter.

Draco's eyes stormed hazy, and Millificent was shaking with fury. Draco pulled Zambini off Gin, handed the letter to Zambini, and comforted an extremely upset Gin.

"It will be okay. I promise." Draco said soothingly as he ran his hand down the back of Ginevra's head. He looked at his other friends and they nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry for being an inconvenience." Gin sobbed loudly.

"Do NOT make this seem like it's your fault." Draco said sternly. "It is not your fault that you were born to these lunatics who do not appreciate their only daughter, and their best child." He said calmly and soothingly again. "Look at me. We will handle this together."


	6. Chapter 6

Time and classes flew by for the first three weeks, and before they knew it, it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

"Gin! You have to wear the emerald green robes, the black bootlegged pants, the tight black sweater, and the black dragonshide boots!" Millificent bellowed to Gin, who was currently in the shower.

"I think you just like having me around because I am your moving doll!" Gin said loudly over the water pouring down in the shower.

"You know you like it." Millificent smirked as she started pulling out her own clothes.

"What time are we meeting them?" Gin asked nervously as she stepped out onto the cold stone floor.

"You and Draco, are meeting Lucius and Narcissa around eleven at the Cooking Cauldron. They reserved the upstairs private dining room." Millificent said as she finished pulling on her robe over her clothes.

"Why can't you come again?" Gin sulked as she dried her hair with her wand and stared at the clothes on her bed.

"I wasn't invited. This is something between you four." Millificent said frowning at the makeup case. When she unfolded Gin's make up case, that fit in her hand, it unfolded to something that took up half a twin sized bed. "We will just do natural colors for today." She said as she pulled the fully dressed Gin to the rest of the bed and began working her best skill, decorating. "After you are all done, then you, Evelyn and I will be shopping for our costumes! We'll wait for you when we finish our lunch downstairs at the restaurant."

"I don't even know what or where I will be in twenty years! I know it was my idea, but I still don't have a clue." Gin said morosely as she looked up as Millificent approached with the mascara.

"Ask Evelyn. She's the one taking divination." She chuckled lightly. "Let's go as models!"

"Where that is possible for your future, there is more chance for me getting eleven N.E.W.T.'s!" Gin laughed.

"Perhaps, a Potion's Master." Millificent said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I shall dress up as Snape." Gin said rolling her eyes.

"Well, think on it, because we will be getting them today! Don't forget your purse!" Millificent said as she ran off after Gin down the stairs and pulled her back up.

"I already have my purse." Gin said confused.

"No, that one. I laid it out so you could switch them silly." Millificent said rolling her eyes.

"Alright. Sheesh." Gin said as she pulled out her wallet and switched them. "Why does my wallet feel heavier?" Gin questioned as she opened it.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. Just buy our snacks, okay?" Millificent said as she descended the stairs.

"I really do have good real friends." Gin said smiling before she headed back down to the common room.

"Ready Gin?" Draco asked offering his hand.

"Ready as I will ever be." Gin said raising her head and accepting his arm.

The large group of Draco, Gin, Millificent, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Evelyn left the common room together. They walked silently down to the carriages awaiting the students going down to Hogsmeade. They passed the Head Boy, Harry, and the Head Girl, Hermoine, helping the third years turn in the late permission slips. They looked at Gin sadly, but made no movement or greeting towards her. She didn't even spare a glance at them, or her brother who was standing with them. To her, this was all his fault, and he didn't deserve it.

The carriage ride was more pleasant since it was just them. They laughed at the Head Boy and Girl and mocked the scared third years who've never been. The conversation changed abruptly to silence when they exited the carriage to the busy main street of Hogsmeade. The group continued to the restaurant together, but separated at the entrance to go their separate ways.

"Come Ginevra." Draco said as he led her up a marble staircase.

Gin nodded her head, and walked with as much grace, and a masked face to hide her anxiety, fear, and most of all, nervousness.

The man outside the door at the top of the stairs opened the black wooden door wordlessly, and bowed slightly as they passed.

Gin was completely shocked by the appearance of the upstairs dining room. "It must have been altered for the lunch." Gin thought. What looked like a place for more than twenty tables was only occupied by one square table draped in a thick beige table cloth. On it was four settings in what appeared real china with gold edges. And near the larger, predominant fireplace was two beige suede love seats facing each other with a matching table in between the two.

"Draco, Ginevra, I am so glad you could join us." Narcissa said standing from one of the love seats and made her way over to them with Lucius in tow.

"Son." Lucius said shaking his son's hand.

"Father." Draco responded. He turned to his mother, and kissed her cheek gently. "Mother, how good to see you so soon." He told her with a smile on his face. "You already know Ginevra." Draco said making the formalities.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation Miss Weasley." Lucius said as he kissed her hand. Gin curtsied to show her respect and appreciation of the invitation.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you." Gin smiled warmly. "It is lovely to see you again Mrs. Malfoy. It's been well over a year."

"Yes it has, and that year has been very kind to you." Narcissa smiled with joy.

"And to you." Gin responded.

"Come, lunch will be served as soon as we are ready." Lucius said leading his wife to the table. Draco took Gin's hand and proceeded to her seat in between his Mother and his Father. After he pushed her seat in, he headed around the table to sit directly across from her.

They discussed pleasantries, and the like while they ate. Gin realized then that despite what they had to say, it was going to wait until tea was served after they ate. Gin was more comfortable with them then she thought she would be, and was enjoying herself immensely.

After the remains of their multiple course lunch was wiped clear of their plates, Lucius and Draco stood. They walked over and moved the ladies chair, and escorted over to the sitting area. After they were settled, a server came in with a tray of tea, and a selection of sweets.

"Now Ginevra, I was informed our son has enlightened you to an extent." Lucius started. "Yet here you sit with us willingly, and happily I must say. Does our alliance bother you?" He looked at her expectantly, but with compassion in his eyes. Gin never thought she'd see the day when the Lucius Malfoy acted so casually, and hospitable to her.

"They are your alliances, not mine. Who am I to judge?" Gin smiled politely. "I merely see the man who has raised an extraordinary son who happens to be my best friend."

"That is too generous." Lucius chuckled lightly. "You see my son as a friend? Or more as in a substitute brother?"

"Perhaps your explanation hits closer to the truth." Gin answered.

Lucius sighed as he changed subjects. "I hear that you are having an immense amount of trouble with your family. I mean, more than I was already aware of since you were little."

"Are you referring to the letter that my mother sent me weeks ago? Or are you referring to all that you know?" Gin asked politely for him to elaborate.

"Miss Weasley," Lucius started, but Gin cut him off.

"Please call me Ginevra." Gin requested.

"But of course Ginevra. I know I've watched you closer than I should of. I was meant to spy on your family back when the Dark Lord was first in power, and that didn't change when he disappeared for a few years. I always kept my eye out. Yet, with you, it was more of a sad story, mixed in the middle of a supposedly joyful tale. For some reason, you keep us all intrigued. It was like you were the reverse Sirius Black. He was the outsider in the Black family, and you the outsider in the Weasley family. He made his way out and found his own path, are you?" Lucius said as Narcissa handed Gin a cup of tea with two lumps of sugar in what smelled like Earl Grey.

After taking a sip of tea Gin answered. "I suppose so. But then the little issue of room, and board, and whatnot threatens my quest for independence. And even though I am seventeen, a legal adult, I still am unable to support myself."

"Let me make you an offer. You don't need to answer today. But, what if I suggest you change families." Lucius said cautiously watching her reaction.

"Who would want a seventeen year old adopted daughter?" Gin laughed.

"I was subtly implying for you to join our family. Be with those who follow the same traditions that you. Have no need to hide when you are at home. Have no need to worry about money, and most of all, have no need to fear that you were under appreciated." He said slowly.

"I've always wanted a daughter, but I was unable to bear another child." Narcissa said with a tear falling down her cheek. "Even though I missed the start, I would still like the chance."

Inside Gin was a mess. Here was a man who gave her a possessed diary, a normally stony woman crying, and the whole family used to make her family's life a living hell was asking her to join them. "At least he didn't ask for an answer right now." Gin cringed. Did she want this? Would this really make her happy? She didn't know those answers, but she knew she still had a few questions.

"Why did you give me the diary? And why did you have Draco follow me and help me?" Gin asked quietly looking at Lucius with curiosity.

"Give me your veritaserum Ginevra. Yes, I know you always carry a little vial." She took it out of her pocket, and he poured a few drops in his tea. After he finished the cup he continued. "What your family screams as attempted murder, I saw it as a chance for you. Did you not learn anything from him? Did you not help out willingly? He may have took possession of you, but you know as well as I do, that you had to actually allow him to. I know you are more capable than your family, or Dumbledore have ever given you credit. And most importantly, I thought it was only you who could achieve that." Lucius answered honestly. "I think you would be free to improve yourself in any manner you see fit, and would lead a more desirable life than you could possibly imagine."

"Would be betroth me as well?" Gin asked curiously.

"Yes, as is our ways." Narcissa answered kindly. "Of course, it's at our discretion at whom. We were highly selective about Draco's, and just recently finished."

Draco shifted in his seat, but held his tongue. He had a feeling, but didn't know anything concrete. It was well overdue for him to be.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Gin said quietly.

"That means a lot to us that you didn't outwardly say no. At least we have hope." Narcissa smiled as she took Gin's hand with beaming eyes. "I have so much to give to a daughter."

"Draco, would you please bring Millificent up?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Right away sir." Draco said rising quickly.

"Ginevra, if you need me do not hesitate to use this." Lucius said back to Ginevra, and handed her a small parcel. "It's a two way compact mirror. I've had it made charmed to match with whatever else is in your purse. Also, there is a book on what happens when you decide to change families in our world. I thought it would help you make your decision either way."

"Thank you. Should I leave?" Gin asked softly as she saw Draco and Millificent emerge.

"No, I'm sure you'll find out as soon as you leave anyway." Narcissa smiled at her, but still kept her eyes averted from Millificent.

"Draco, your assumption was correct. You are betrothed to Millificent Bulstrode." Lucius smiled. "Congratulations." Lucius said as he shook his hand, and kissed Millificent's hand.

"May your years together be prosperous on more than one account." Narcissa said politely. "Ginevra, would you mind if we went shopping?"

Gin looked at Millificent who told her to shoo.

"I would love to." Gin smiled genuinely and stood to rise.

"I will see you at around six back at the Manor." She said to Lucius and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun darlings." Lucius said to the ladies as they turned to leave.

Once outside, Narcissa told Gin to hold on.

"Where are we?" Gin asked confused.

"Paris!" Narcissa chuckled. "It's already twelve thirty, and I have to have you back at school before six! We only have five hours to shop."

"I've never been to Paris." Gin told her.

"You'll love it, and beg us to bring you back. Well, I don't know about beg. I will probably agree before the thought even strikes you." Narcissa said as she led her to an upscale boutique. "This was the first store I've ever owned. Lucius gave it to me as a wedding gift. I've owned it for almost twenty years now. I come in once every five years, and go to town, on the house of course!"

"Five years?" Gin questioned.

"Well, I do have other stores to visit." Narcissa grinned.

Not knowing what to say, Gin just nodded in understanding, and allowed herself to be drug inside.

"My office first, and then shopping." Narcissa instructed. Once seated in the office on the top floor of the store and cast a few spells to prevent eavesdropping or surveillance, Narcissa looked at Gin with pure joy in her eyes, but a streak of fear in them as well.

"Come on. I know you have questions you felt uncomfortable asking Lucius." Narcissa antagonized playfully.

"What does a full change of family entail? I've never known anyone to do it. I just know that you denounce your family, and have a change of name." Gin blurted out shocked at herself. She was never even that comfortable with her own mother.

"You talk as fast as I!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Well, now that I know you can keep up, I am free to as well. Firstly, you are correct, you have to officially denounce your family. And, then someone says that you are welcomed to their family under your new name. The name is your first name, your new mother's name, and then your new last name. That person then calls you, in your case, Ginevra Narcissa Malfoy. Another person in that family has to second it. A spell is performed by another family member, and then they all sign a magical form making it legal. That spell gives you physical traits of your new family. They replace any appearance that was hereditary. Your soul, mind, and magic stay the same though. That has nothing to do with your birth. But let's keep that last part between the two of us. I hope I didn't scare you away with that." Narcissa said as an afterthought.

"You didn't scare me, but I didn't think it entailed so much to be frank. So basically, I would look like a more feminine version of Draco with long hair." Gin giggled. It also caused Narcissa to as well.

"I would like to think a younger version of myself with Lucius height. No woman should ever be referred to, in any way, a man." Narcissa spoke.

"What would happen afterwards?" Gin continued.

"I would go home ecstatic and get to decorate a room for a young woman, and prepare for our first Christmas. The moment you got home, I would pull you aside and give what I would give my daughter on her coming of age, the knowledge of the women of my family who came before I. My sister will never have a child, and it will die with me if I don't have a daughter. But do not let that dictate your decision though. You would live with everything you wanted. Even though we don't portray it, we are a very loving family, and highly protective. I'm sure you already saw that side of Draco." Narcissa said talking a mile a minute.

"And of course, the old family traditions. I do not know all the Malfoy traditions." Gin admitted.

"Mostly the same as all the old families. All the major ones are the same anyway. I did learn after I married Lucius that there was a tradition that once a man takes over the family he grows his hair out. He can not get it cut off more than an inch willingly. Also, women have this tradition of being the first to sing Christmas carols. I'll admit I hate singing by myself every year. My favorite one by far is the men having to wear whatever the women choose. They are the only family I know of that has that. And it's so nice when we are the best coordinated couple in our circle." Narcissa explained.

"They don't sound that bad. I'll admit I follow them even if I don't like them. Like doing whatever Father says. He says they are silly and out of date, but where would we be if we didn't follow some sort of manners, tradition, or family pride?" Gin told her. "He didn't even notice when I wore the customary black on my seventeenth birthday. Well, he did. He asked if I was going to a funeral."

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said taking her hand. "What did your mother do for your birthday?"

"Made me a cake, and bought me a watch." Gin answered solemnly.

"She didn't?" Narcissa said outraged.

"Nope. She said that the tradition of rubbish nonsense was died with her mother because she refused to take it." Gin said upset.

"Come, let's go shop. That will be loads more fun. We will talk about this later." Narcissa said hugging her closely.

True to her word, Gin did love Narcissa's store, and had a blast shopping.

"Now, for your costume you will be wearing this! Well, if you want to." Narcissa said sheepishly handing a bag Gin didn't see at the store as they were separating at the gate of Hogwarts.

"What's this?" Gin asked curiously.

"A dress that the co-owner of the chain of WitchyWays, WizardingWears, and YoungYarns would wear in twenty years." Narcissa said hopefully.

"Thank you Narcissa. This means more to me than you ever could imagine." Gin said as she wrapped her arms around her tightly and shed a tear of happiness.

"Go, you better get up there. You have fifteen minutes to lug all this up there. Don't forget to give those two bags to Millificent." Narcissa said as she shooed her through the gate. "Write soon Ginevra sweetie!"

"I will!" Gin called back.

When Gin arrived back at the school most people were already at dinner. But Gin was so exhausted and had so much going through her mind that she decided to skip dinner. On the way down to the common room she stumbled across Professor Snape.

"It looks like someone had more fun than possible in Hogsmeade." Professor Snape said smirking.

"Too true." Gin said quietly.

"How about a cup of tea?" Professor Snape said as Gin shrunk the bags again small enough to fit in her pocket easily.

"That would be most welcomed sir." Gin said as she looked up at him.

"I've never truly appreciated his appearance. I always saw him as an exemplary Potions Master, and a member of the Order. Or so I thought..." Gin thought as she followed him down the hall and to his office. She allowed herself to be taken over with the thoughts of how his walk threaded the line of graceful, and masculine effortlessly; or the idea that he was quite handsome if he cleaned up. But then Gin thought that it would be ridiculous to shower after every potion classes. By dinner time came he looked wore out, greasy faced, and oily hair. Yet, he had looked amazing when he walked into class the first time in the morning.

"I trust you did have your lunch with Lucius and Narcissa then?" Snape asked delicately as he took out his tea set and began waving his wand.

"Yes. It was truly unexpected to be frank." Gin answered.

"The lunch, or the topics of discussion?" He asked.

"Sir. I really don't mean to be rude, but how do I know I can trust you. I do not even know where you stand." Gin changed topics.

"I could also say that to you." Professor Snape said as he looked at her.

"Yes, but you don't because I known you've performed legimency on me, multiple times." Gin smirked.

"Why did you allow it?" He asked curiously. "How did you notice? Unless they were trained in it, I can, if I choose, lurk around undetected."

"I had nothing to hide." Gin said proudly.

"Had. Correct choice of words." Professor Snape said as he sat down and became pouring them tea.

"Well, things have changed." Gin said evenly.

"Too right you are. How do you like being in Slytherin?" Professor Snape asked changing the subject.

"I feel as if I fit in, but I still cannot call it home, or anywhere for that. Unfortunately, the only place I could ever say that about was the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do you feel that?" Professor Snape questioned curiously.

"I guess because of all the nights I've spent in there staring at the fire while everyone was sleeping. The warmth, and the fire bouncing off the red and gold walls. One could say that I prefer the familiar." Gin said thoughtfully.

"Is that really true?" Professor Snape said quietly.

Gin sat and thought about what she said and was immediately thought of how she was wavering towards the Malfoy's family over her own. "Perhaps you are right. What do you think about the change of family sir?"

"For you in particular, I think it would be a welcome change. Yet, I am more partial to any place that you were happy. And I am certain that you were never happy at your home, more like bearing, and surviving the inevitable time you spent there." Professor Snape answered.

"Are you going to talk to my parents about this?" Gin said softly looking at him with pleading eyes.

"No. This is a family matter, and I am not your family. I trust your judgment. But how do you feel about all that it would require? Your looks? Being betrothed? The new home? A new mother and father? A completely new set of rules and regulations?" Professor Snape asked her honestly.

"To be frank, I think that it would be a welcome changed if I was as beautiful and elegant looking as them. I've never fit in at home, but I felt right at ease with them, Narcissa especially. Being betrothed, I was quite upset when I learned that my mum and dad had no desire to set one up for me. I don't believe that the love that they say they feel is real, as least in experience. They talk about how they love me, but I don't see it. I'd rather see it, then hear it. Actions speak louder than words. They turned words that use to mean so much to me to utter rubbish. As for my home, you've seen how I live, and what I put up with. It would be a relief to not have to deal with any of it. Regardless of how I feel about either of my parents, I wordlessly followed everything they've told me without question because of family duties. I'd rather give it to those who deserve it and in some way, appreciate it without mocking or judging me. As you know, I've always followed the rules and regulations of the Weasley's without being told. I do not think it would be different in any respect." Gin answered.

"Why did you want to be betrothed?" Professor Snape asked. His curiosity was mounting the more she spoke.

"I don't believe in love. Why should I have to pretend to for another man to make me an offer. At least this way all the hard work is done. I'd also be pleasing my parents by marrying who they think is my best match in some sense." Gin questioned. "Sir, you are a pureblood, why are you not married?" Gin asked.

"My parents both died while I was in my last year at Hogwarts. At the time they were interviewing with other parents for a perspective bride. I never felt the inclination to marry early, and to be frank, was not anticipating my parent's decision." Professor Snape truthfully.

"Oh." Gin responded. "I'm sorry to hear about your parent's death sir."

"Thank you, but it is far too long to hold any regrets about it." Professor Snape smiled. "But, we are not here to discuss me. Being betrothed doesn't always work out for the best. Look at your friend Millificent. Her parents fought to high heaven almost every single day until her mother died."

"Yes, but look at Lucius and Narcissa, and a lot of other's that I've met through my family." Gin countered.

"With the exception of Lucius and Narcissa, because I know you're right, but what about your family. Were you thoroughly acquainted with them, or was it what you saw at first sight?" Professor Snape countered.

"Touche." Gin replied.

"I think that it really is a good idea for you, but I want to help you dig deeper at the roots of your fears. That way, you have no regrets. Let's say that Lucius decided that the best match for you was someone fifty or even sixty years old. Would you be happy then?" Professor Snape said.

"Why would he?" Gin asked confused.

"To bring two families together even closer. You would be well taken care of, but your happiness that would be any body's guess. I do not know of any particulars, I'm just trying to put it into perspective. Your looks, and your answer honestly surprises me, would be different. Would you honestly mind looking at another face day after day knowing how you were before?" Professor Snape asked.

"Why are you surprised? All I see is another Weasley anymore. The unwanted Weasley." Gin said.

"Perhaps a change would benefit you. You wouldn't see them any time you looked at yourself, but see who you truly are inside. The last thing I shall ask is, that you think you wouldn't be judge or criticized? If anything, you would be watched and judged even more. True, it wouldn't be your family, but newspapers, magazines, the Order, the Death Eaters, and everybody else that the Malfoys deal with." Professor said slowly.

"I get judged daily here as is. But, I should be able to relax at home when it is just us, and not have to worry about such things." Gin said tensing up. "Home should always be the place that you feel most comfortable at. And unfortunately, by saying that, I should say that I feel as if I do not have a home anymore."

"It's getting late." Professor Snape stated as he stood. "If I upset or offended you, I'm sorry. That is not what I set out to do. If you need to talk, my door is always opened." He offered kindly.

"Thank you for everything sir. It means a lot to me." Gin smiled as she left.

When Gin arrived back at the common room it was well past nine. Gin walked straight up to her dorm room and found Millificent looking as if she was about to pull out her hair.

"Where were you? I need you!" Millificent said as her eyes began to water as she ran over and collapsed on Gin's bed.

"I didn't know you needed me. After I got back, I had tea. What's wrong?" Gin asked as she rubbed Millificent's back.

"How am I suppose to MARRY my best friend?" Millificent cried loudly.

"Don't you think you are lucky?" Gin asked delicately.

"What do you mean?" Millificent sniffled.

"At least you know him, and like him. What if he was fifty or sixty?" Gin said regurgitating Professor Snape's words from earlier. "You two get along quite well."

Millificent rolled over, and hugged Gin. "I was honestly hoping that's why they called you for lunch. If not for that, then why?"

"They've offered me a place in their family, as their daughter if I choose." Gin whispered.

"You'll be my sister! A real sister!" Millificent said jumping up and down, but stopped by the look of a lost puppy on Gin's face. "Do you not want to?"

"I'm scared. What if I don't fit in, and they decide they don't want me after all? And I don't notice? What if it turns out like what I have with my own family?" Gin cried.

"You know that Draco wouldn't let that happen. Besides, would they really offered if they weren't 100 sure?" Millificent said changing from the upsettee to the comforter quite effortlessly.

"I guess your right." Gin said as she wiped her eyes.

"Draco says he's hears crying, and DEMANDED me to come check on the two of you. He also REQUESTS your presence in his room, NOW." Evelyn said as she emphasized his demands. She rolled her eyes and left immediately.

"We should go. Wouldn't want to keep your fiancee waiting do we?" Gin chuckled.

"Yes, your brother would be quite upset." Millificent grinned.

The ladies went as fast as they could to his room. He was pacing more anxiously than either one has ever saw. His head shot up as soon as he heard them open his door. He cast a glance at each girl and headed over to Gin first.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked pulling her chin up delicately to see her tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, thank you." Gin whispered as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Sorry, family first." Draco grinned as he turned to Millificent.

"I'll let you two be." Gin said as she turned to leave.

"Thanks." Draco whispered.

"Anytime bro." Gin said testing the word out on him. "Yes, he definitely would be an amazing and caring brother." Gin thought as she headed to her room. She pulled out the book Lucius had gave her and did not stop reading until she finished. The sun was breaking over the horizon as her eyes drifted close.

Lucky that it was Sunday, Gin slept in well past lunch. Even then she still did not want to get up, but had no choice as Adonis was nudging her.

"Huh?" Gin yawned as she rolled over and saw the addition in her bed.

"Ginny, we have to talk -Ron." Was all that the letter said.

Gin rolled out of bed cursing, and headed towards the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and walking out of the dorm and into the common room.

"Gin! Here's the schedule. We start practicing tomorrow." Draco said as he handed her a piece of parchment.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Quidditch, duh!" Draco said making fun of her.

"I didn't even try out!" Gin said as she noticed her lack of attention lately.

"I already know you can play. We only needed one chaser since Nott left, and I figured you'd do well on our team. First practice is Wednesday. But I want you at the pitch after dinner tonight, tomorrow, and Tuesday to get you trained on a few of our tactics and maneuvers." Draco explained. "Sheesh, you need more sleep."

"No, I got a letter from Ron. I am going to meet him." Gin sighed.

"Alone?! Are you nuts?" Draco exclaimed.

"Fine, come on." Gin said as she took his offered hand and led him out. Ron would only be one place at this time of day, the Lake. "You knew I would agree, you wouldn't of offered your hand before I consented otherwise." She smirked.

"I was going to go regardless if you did or not." Draco sneered.

"Don't take this out on me." Gin said quietly.

"I just have a bad feeling." Draco said lowly.

"As do I. As do I." Gin said as she cleared her mind as they stepped out into the hallway.

Five minutes later they found Ron laying down on the ground staring at the Lake.

"Took you long enough." He moaned as he sat up. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron hollered.

"Both of us, or none of us." Gin said as she crossed her arms. Draco just smirked as his hands sat casually in his pockets, and his head tilted slightly sideways.

"Fine! Sit!" Ron bellowed. "Mum wrote me. She said that she has talked to Dumbledore, and he says that he hasn't talked to you since...well, you remember. Mum gave me one chance to get you back on the straight and narrow before she comes on Saturday to pull you out." Ron said angrily.

"Are you angry that she pried you away from your friends, or angry for the fact that she made you talk to me?" Gin said standing and shaking with anger.

"You are WASTING my time. I tried, and you blew me off. I have no problem writing to her about that. Goodbye." Ron said coldly as he went past her.

Unfortunately, Gin wasn't having that. She moved her wand in three close circles and jabbed. Ron flew to the ground screaming. He crawled towards her in horror as he stared at her cold face.

"I do not know you anymore." Gin said as she lifted the spell, and led Draco back to the castle.

"Reverus Emoti?" Draco asked confused as they started the first hallway in the dungeons.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape said warily as they passed his office.

"Yes sir?" She said as they turned and made their way back.

"Mr Malfoy, would you please let us speak in private?" Professor asked upset. "What spell did you use?"

"Reverus Emoti, why?" Gin asked coldly.

"Madam Pomphrey wants to know so she can heal him. She said it looks dark, but she doesn't know to be sure. She's a nurse, not a mediwitch." He said indicating her seat as he wrote, and sent a black owl that looked like an older version of Adonis out the window. "Apparently, he looks as if he's been attacked by dementors. No wonder the poor women is mystified that chocolate isn't helping him." He said as he leaned back into his seat.

"I-" Gin started, but was interrupted by the professor.

"Spells are against the rules on another student. Even though he's not permanently injured, the Headmaster found out. You will be serving detention with me, right now." He said as he stood and walked around the desk.

"Right now sir?" Gin asked confused.

"Can't let the team suffer, can I?" He said grinning. "Come."

Professor Snape led her out in to his classroom, and shut the door. "Your punishment tonight is to clean the desks. Come on, get out your wand."

"Really sir?" Gin smiled. She reached in for her wand and pointed to each desk and thought "Scourgify". Within ten seconds each desk was sparkling clean.

"Very well Miss Weasley." Professor Snape said as he swept out of the classroom and back into his office.


	7. Chapter 7

The following week of school past all too quickly for Gin. Even though she slept in late on Sunday, the events of the day, and Draco's training session had taken it's toll on her. Come Friday she was glad it was the weekend. Until she remembered her mother's visit.

When she woke on Saturday, she saw Fawkes tapping on her window.

"Please, come to my office once you are ready. -Dumbledore" Was all it said.

She dove to her nightstand and grabbed the compact mirror that Lucius gave her. She opened it up, and said clearly, Lucius." After she was still staring at her reflection for a few moments, she said "Father."

"Ginevra dear, what is wrong?" Lucius asked after a minute or so.

"Please, can you come now?" Ginevra asked calmly.

"Yes, Narcissa and I will be there momentarily. Bring Draco and Severus up with you." He told her kindly.

Gin went to get dressed and did her hair. She nodded at Draco and he rose wordlessly and went to her.

"I wonder if he will be in his office." Gin thought unnecessarily as they stepped out of the common room. Professor Snape was waiting for them. He shot Gin a quizzical look, but she nodded confidently. They made their way to the Headmaster's office in silence.

After they made their way up the stairs, Professor Snape knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." Gin heard the Headmaster say warily yet distressed at the same time.

"Severus?" He asked confused.

"You didn't give me the password, so I asked him to accompany us." Gin said playing the innocently confused look.

"And the Malfoys are here why?" Gin's mum, Molly, spat.

"To show you that I am not running amok, and behaving." Gin said quickly.

"Why would I believe them?" Molly spat.

"Let's hear Ginny out." Her father, Arthur intervened.

"What do you mean 'hear her out'? I already told her what was going to happen if she didn't listen." Molly raged.

"Mrs. Weasley, surely that isn't the way you should be speaking about your youngest daughter." Professor Snape cut her off.

"She is my daughter." She ranted.

"And a member of my house, and I will not tolerate that." He said in a tone dripping with venom.

"She is NOT a Slytherin for goodness sake! Your hat made a mistake." She said to Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley, may I place the sorting hat on you again?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Not at all sir." Gin said.

Dumbledore made his way over to the shelf behind his desk and grabbed the hat. He walked slowly between the crowd of people in his office over to Gin. He placed it delicately on her head. Within seconds the hat screamed "Slytherin!" to the whole room.

"Mrs Weasley, just because your daughter is a Slytherin, it doesn't mean she is any less your daughter." Dumbledore said kindly.

"We were Gryffindors, her brothers are Gryffindors, and she was until you made her resort!" Molly roared.

"Miss Weasley, did you ask the hat to place you in Gryffindor in your first year?" Dumbledore asked turning to her. She nodded for her mother to see. "And what house did it want to put you in?" He continued.

"Slytherin." She said quietly.

"Over the years, the hat has been allowing students to ask for where they want to go and put them there. When I noticed last year, I had to rectify it. Please, understand and do not take your daughter out of school, especially in these hard times." Dumbledore said wisely to Molly.

"Hard times? It's because of people like them!" Molly said as she pointed to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mum! They are very nice people, and Draco is my best friend! How could you insult them?! I kept my mouth shut every time one of my brothers had friends over. But the first time I make one of my own, you act like this?" Gin said crying. Draco knew it wasn't all an act, and pulled her close and held her, shooting daggers at her mother for acting like that.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Arthur roared.

"You too dad?" Gin sighed as she turned and faced him.

"You are my daughter, and you will do as I say!" Arthur continued.

"I have always did what you told me until now." Gin stated. "None of you were ever there when I needed you. I was always neglected and shunned. Yet, I was the one with the best grades, and always listened. I am no longer your daughter. You are no longer my parents. I disown you, and all other Weasleys." Gin calmly but looking distressed the whole time.

After a few moments of tense silence, Gin began crying. Her parents didn't even seemed phased by it, like she thought. Maybe she hoped. For once in their life, they just seemed indifferent.

"You are welcomed to our family, Ginevra Narcissa Malfoy." Lucius said as he pulled her close and let her cry on his chest.

"Yes, very welcome indeed." Draco smiled as he made her way over and stroked her hair.

Narcissa said a spell, and it enveloped the group of four in a pink cloud. After the cloud disappeared, everyone gasped as they looked at the new Ginevra Narcissa Malfoy. She wondered if she was hideous by the way her old family was staring at her. Her fears were gone as soon as Lucius whispered "You look very beautiful," in her ear.

Narcissa took the role as a business man as she pulled a sheet of blank parchment out of her purse. She sat it on the desk and waved her wand over it. It changed into a three foot roll of legal terms.

"Ginevra dear, you have to sign here first." She said as she handed her a quill. Dumbledore just stared in utter disbelief. "Lucius." She said. Gin turned and handed him the quill. He handed it to Draco, and then their mother signed. "Severus?" She asked quietly. He looked once at Dumbledore and the Weasleys, and then made his way over to sign as a witness.

"My wife and I are taking our children home for the weekend. We have somethings to take care of." Lucius said to the still shocked Headmaster.

Dumbledore just nodded once. "Before class resume on Monday?" 

"Sounds adequate." Lucius said as he shook the old man's hand and led their kids out of the office.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" They heard Dumbledore yell as they were still on the stairs. Molly began yelling back, and couldn't understand a word as they made it to the hallway.

Draco was escorting a slightly shaking Gin, as they followed their parents. Lucius and Narcissa took them right outside the gate, and the four of them apparated home, to Gin's new home, Malfoy Manor.

"Wow." Was all Gin could say as they apparated to the entrance hall.

"We are the only four who can apparate inside the house. Those with the Malfoy name, and reside in this house can. You can only do Side-Along with one other person, and be admitted through the guards." Lucius said as he turned to his new daughter. "Thank you." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I will not let you regret it." He took her arm and led her on a tour of their home. Narcissa was accompanied by Draco and was quite close behind. Narcissa had tears of joy running down her face the entire time. Gin was surprised that they would actually be this happy about it.

"I saved the best for last." Lucius smiled. "These doors are Draco's, and ours. Right here, next to ours, is yours. I hope you like it." He indicated for her to open the door.

"Oh my god." Gin said breathlessly. The room had beautiful spotlessly white carpeting. The walls were painted a pale lavender with white trim. The furniture was all elegant and in a light oak color. The vanity was near the window to allow perfect morning sunlight to assist on getting ready.

"Do you like it?" Narcissa asked nervously.

Gin ran to them and gave them a big hug. "I love it! Thank you, soo much!" She said.

"I'm very glad you do. I spent a lot of time having it done. I had to have gone through at least twenty colors!" Narcissa smiled as she hugged her back tightly. "Come, you must be hungry! You didn't get to eat breakfast."

Draco escorted Gin back down to the dining hall with a genuine unmasked smile upon his face. "Thank you." He said as he kissed her cheek and pulled out her seat.

The meal was spent on discussing their plans for the day.

"We need to go to Gringotts first." Lucius said. "And then you ladies can go get your dresses and our clothes for the Ball."

"Ball?" Gin asked as she took a light sip of her pumpkin juice. It even tasted better than any she's ever had.

"As per Malfoy tradition, we hold a ball every Christmas Night." Narcissa explained.

"Sounds lovely." Gin smiled. With the exception of school functions, she's never been to a real ball before. She then frowned.

"Draco will work with your dancing, right?" Narcissa suggested.

"Not a problem mother." Draco smiled.

"Son, you look as Christmas came early!" Lucius laughed.

"And mother does not?" He retorted.

"Too true. Perhaps, we could all go to Paris for dinner to celebrate. Maybe the Bearded Wizard?" Lucius suggested.

"Really?" Narcissa clapped in excitement.

"Yes, I do say a stop at Platinum Press along the way would do just nicely, and then a quick stop at Phillipe's." Lucius smiled at the sight on her face.

"Ginevra, are you done?" Narcissa asked happily.

"Yes mother." Gin beamed. Narcissa broke off into a new tear fest and led her daughter back upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Come. I want to give you something before we leave." Narcissa said as she pulled Ginevra into her room. Sit. I'll just be a moment." Gin made her way to one of the two chairs settled in the now extinct fire. She heard her mother bustling about in the closet, and reappeared a moment later with a black velvety box.

"This was my mothers, and I want you to have it. When you put it on, you will feel a little odd sensation. That is normal. It will stop after a few moments." Narcissa smiled as she handed Gin the box.

Gin opened the box gingerly to find a beautiful heart shaped locket. She turned around so her mother could place it on her. True to her word, Gin began to feel a little dizzy, and light headed as voices talked a mile a minute in her mind. It was so fast that you couldn't make out individual words, much like the beating of a hummingbird's heart.

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked a few minutes later.

"I think so." Gin answered opening one eye.

"You are speaking French!" Narcissa said in English once more.

"Oh. What knowledge did they give me?" She asked.

"To the extent I don't know. But sometimes, I have an answer when I knew I shouldn't of. I sat a piano once, and played like I've done it my whole life sort of thing." She smiled. "Come, I am sure they are getting anxious. Go change, I'm sure they are coming up now as well. And yes, the dresser and closest are packed."

Gin made her way over to the closet and was still surprised. When her mother said packed, she really meant a packed walk in closet. The whole bottom was lined with shoes all the way around.

She made her way over to the lavender section. "Lavender, the color for the addition of a family member to a regal family." Gin thought as she pulled out a dress, and a matching cloak size four. "I wonder..." Gin thought but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She laid the clothes on the bed as she said "Enter."

Narcissa came over and saw the outfit on the bed and smiled. She was also wearing lavender, but a different style. Gin's was meant for a younger generation. Her size may have went up, but that was due to the new height, curves, and a decent sized chest. Narcissa waved her wand and Gin's clothes changed automatically. She pulled her over to the vanity, and began to brush her hair. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Surely you've brushed father's hair." Gin smiled.

"Yes, but it definitely isn't the same." Narcissa said as she moved her face closer to see their reflections together in the mirror. "I told you that you wouldn't look like Draco with longer hair."

Gin truly looked at her reflection for the first time. At first it was odd, but then it changed to happiness. The girl staring back at her had happiness in her eyes that the whole world could see, not a pretend happiness. But she realized that only a few knew her well enough to notice the difference.

"Are you two coming?" Lucius called from outside the bedroom.

"Yes father." Gin grinned at her mother.

The forms at Gringotts were already put together when they arrived. They only had to sign once per person, adding Gin's name to their accounts.

"Since were already going to Paris, couldn't we get our dresses from Carrol's?" Narcissa asked Lucius as they left the bank.

"If you insist." He said as he kissed her hand and they apparated.

"Are they always like that?" Gin asked as she took his hand.

"More today than usual. I guess we are all acting as if Christmas came early." He smiled and apparated them away to meet up with their parents.

They were standing outside Platinum Press when the cameras started going off. "Come Ginevra." Draco said as he ushered her inside the jewelry store.

"It is ready Ginevra dear." Lucius said as he indicated for her to come over. They both sat on a velvet bench away from the window. He slid a ring on her left ring finger and kissed the ring gently. "Our family ring." He whispered as she looked down at the Platinum, emerald, and diamond ring. It wasn't as large as Draco's or Lucius, but the same feminine one on Narcissa left ring finger. "I know you've never had one before, but when you are eventually engaged, you move it directly to your right hand. See, your mother has her Black family ring on at all times as well."

"Thank you." Gin said as she kissed his cheek. She took his hand that helped her stand back up.

"Come, we have only one more stop to make before you two ladies go rampant. Remember, when were walking, head up. Just ignore them outside." Lucius said as he handed her off to her only brother.

They acted as if the cameramen, and reporters were not even there as they walked three blocks down to a gallery with a closed sign.

"Phillipe!" Lucius said as he greeted the man who locked the doors behind them. "Long time no see old friend."

"How could I tell my friend no, after he informed me first of a new addition to the family?" Phillipe said with a kind voice.

"And, Draco shall be married in August as well. Keep an eye out in February for the announcement, and later on, an invitation." He continued.

"Follow me. I don't want to tie up your family too long. Perhaps, you indulge a drink with me next weekend?" Phillipe offered.

"Yes, Friday night sounds perfect." Lucius said as they headed to the back room.

Phillipe posed them with the men on the right, and the woman on the left. The parents stood behind where their children sat. After a quick three pictures, he dismissed them. "I will have it to you within two weeks."

After they said their goodbyes, the ladies apparated near a shop called Carrol's.

"They have the best formal wear in Europe." Narcissa told Gin as she led her in. A brunette made her way over immediately.

"Narcissa! And who is this beautiful young lady?" She asked cordially.

"Carrol, this is my daughter, Ginevra." She told her proudly.

"Congratulations. I must show you are new winter selection." Carrol led them to the upstairs floor and pointed out each model by designer.

Gin slightly uncomfortable. There were no racks. The only dresses were the ones on the moving models in the room. But there had to be at least one hundred women in there! She walked around eying the different dresses and how they moved when she spotted the one she wanted.

"Mother." Ginevra said as she went over to her mother eying one intently.

"Did you find one dear?" Narcissa smiled. After Gin nodded, she asked her opinion.

"Does it make all women's thighs look wide?" Gin asked as she tilted her head.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I guess, I'll find another two, just to be sure. We need two dresses. Go find another one." Narcissa said idly as she turned to another model. "What do you think of that for your New Year's dress?"

"It is very pretty." Gin said slightly in awe. "I don't know how that would look on me though."

"Find another one. Then you can try that on as I try the thigh dress." Narcissa chuckled.

Gin stood very still as the dressing maid put on the first gown, the one Gin picked out for the Christmas Ball. It was a midnight blue color with black trim. Gin didn't think about what color Narcissa picked out, and was afraid they wouldn't match. But luck was on her side. Narcissa had an elaborate black dress with blue trim.

"Great minds think alike!" Narcissa exclaimed as she made Gin move around and see the motions, and how it hung on her. "I like the slight flowing at the bottom. It makes it appear as if you are floating, and not walking." Narcissa smiled.

They went back in and tried on the unsure dresses for New Year's. Narcissa smiled as she saw Gin's pale body in the black strapless dress. It was tight until it hit the hips and just flowed lightly away from the body. But the best part was the diamonds on it that appeared as if she was a clear night sky.

"What do you think?" Gin asked unsure. She never has worn anything so revealing up top.

"I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Narcissa said breathlessly. "What about my thighs?" Narcissa said as she walked around.

"I do believe it was the dress, and not the model." Gin lightly giggled.

"I was afraid so, but unfortunately, that mirror makes me look like a goddess. Thankfully, I had you here, or I would of bought it. Let me try on the other one while you change back. Yes, that was a keeper." Narcissa said catching the hesitancy.

"Yes mother." Gin said as she went back into the changing room.

When she stepped back out, she was rewarded with a sight of her mother, looking as if she was Aphrodite herself in a midnight blue corset topped dress with diamonds on it, and a full skirt. It actuated her clear fair skin, and defined features.

"That is definitely the dress." Gin commented.

"Truly, it wasn't just the mirror?" She asked nervously.

"I don't even think that mirror could show how you look." Gin said shocked. That was her mother standing in front of her, but in a whole new light.

"Ladies, these will be perfect. We will also take two matching men's suit. My husband in an eleven and my son in a four. Also, I will take the two dresses I pointed out to you in a size five.

"Very well. There are also two men downstairs in the waiting room." She informed us.

"Thank you. Please, bring them there when you are ready." Narcissa said as she handed her the wizarding equivalent of a check card, a thin piece of goblin wrought silver with account information on it, and the symbol of Gringotts in the shape of a family crest, which was engraved on the back.

The ladies met up with the rest of their family shortly after.

"Everything go alright?" Lucius asked.

"Quite better than it would of if I didn't have Ginevra saving me from thunder thighs." Narcissa shuddered.

"Heaven forbid." Lucius patronized.

The woman brought down the shrunken down boxes and handed them wordlessly to Draco, who put them in his pocket, and handed Narcissa back her plate.

"Thank you." They said to each other giggling.

"Let's go eat. It's already dark outside." Lucius said as he led Narcissa back out onto the street. They waited until Gin and Draco joined them before setting off on their four block trip to the restaurant.

"I got you something while we were out. Like a welcome to the family sort of thing." Draco smiled.

"You didn't have to." Gin said as she pulled her cloak around her tightly.

"I wanted to. Besides, I got something as well." He grinned mischievously. "But, you have to wait until tomorrow."

Dinner was an interesting affair. To further celebrate, Lucius ordered a bottle of wine. Gin had never had anything stronger than Butterbeer, and felt a little off after her first sip. Luckily, they only allowed her one glass. But in her case, it was more than enough.

"What fine father you are!" Narcissa said when they were back in their entrance hall. "First day we have a daughter, and you got her tilted!"

"Ginevra, are you fine?" Lucius asked concerned. "How was I to know she's never had wine, before she told us AFTER she drank it all?" He said to Narcissa after Gin nodded silently.

"Witsy." Narcissa called out. Once a houself appeared, Narcissa continued. "Please get something for Ginevra. She had more wine than she ought of." Within a few seconds the houself was back with a smile vile of blue liquid. "Drink this Ginevra dear, you'll feel as good as new, but a little sleepy." Gin complied immediately but drank as she was told. She barely removed the vile from her lips before she past out.

"Oh lord." Lucius chuckled as he lifted her up and carried her to his room. "I didn't think I'd get to do this for years."

"She certainly does make things more colorful, does she not Father?" Draco grinned as he opened her bedroom door for him.

"Too true son." Lucius said as they cleared out of the way for Narcissa who was choosing nightwear, and taking care of his passed out daughter.

A little after an hour Lucius woke to a familiar noise. He rose quickly, not awaking his wife, and ran to Gin's room. He knew she had nightmares, but her family never noticed. He sat on her bed, and pulled her closer and held her until she calmed down. She awoke as he climbed out. "Thank you father. No one has ever done that for me." Gin said as she was out as quickly as she came.

"Sleep well my daughter." Lucius whispered as he closed the door gently.


	8. Chapter 8

Gin awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed and rested than any other night she had a nightmare. She smiled as she remembered why. "He really does care." She thought as she headed to her en suite bathroom and got ready for the day.

"You are going to need to change to go out." Draco said knowingly as they ate breakfast.

"Do I not look okay in this?" Gin asked upset.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued. "That, is not okay to fly in."

Gin's eyebrows furrowed as she thought if there was anything acceptable to fly in her closet.

"I have some old clothes you can wear." He laughed. "A true Malfoy already." Narcissa and Lucius beamed in pride.

"Thank you." Gin said indifferently and continued her eggs while he laughed at her expression. She shot him a grin in between bites.

They changed and headed out to the yard. It was more than a yard, several quidditch pitchs combined would be more than ample to describe the clearing behind Narcissa's expansive garden. Their parents followed them out to watch bringing their new brooms.

"A firebolt 1000?" Gin exclaimed.

"Just came out last week." Draco said eying the broom with lust in his eyes. Gin's matched them as they continued to stare at them until Lucius handed them over.

They flew for hours until they were called to clean up for lunch. Gin and Draco had rosy cheeks and severely windblown hair.

The family relaxed for the rest of the day, and let Gin become accustomed to her new home. Before they knew it, they were eating breakfast before Gin and Draco headed back to school for classes. Gin apparated for herself the first time since she received her license before school started.

"Ready?" Draco asked as he stuck his left hand out for her.

Gin squared her shoulders, brought her face up, and took his hand. "Let's do this." Gin said as they headed up to steep slope of Hogwart's front lawn. They silently went to their dorm's, picked up their bags, and made their way to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration past in a blur for Gin and Draco. The Ravenclaws constantly were peaking or glaring at Gin. Halfway through the class she shot one boy in particular a smirk and turned back to McGonagall who looked at her confused. Gin merely smiled innocently at her professor. The innocent face on a Malfoy made Professor McGonagall stutter and lose her train of thought.

Draco was anticipating Defense Against the Dark Arts more than anything, but he didn't tell Gin. He didn't want her to be mad at him when they were about to face her brother, Ron, and the boy-who-won't die, Harry. Draco was telling Gin a joke to get her to crack a laugh while they past them on their way to class. Ron's face was bright red, while Harry stared openly with his mouth opened in shock. Draco and Gin took his usual table, and before Zambini and Millificent could take the desk behind them, Harry and Ron jumped into them.

Ron leaned forward and rested his face in his hands and muttered until Professor Mildane came in. "You are so going to regret this. And I'll make sure the family doesn't take you back when you come crawling." Ron muttered.

Draco remained indifferent, as did Gin. Ron didn't like them ignoring him and stood up. "Are you listening to me?" He yelled as Professor Mildane walked in.

"Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?" He asked casually.

"Yes there is!" Ron started as he rambled on and on what was wrong with Gin. Draco's fist became to clench in fury. While Professor Mildane tried to calm Ron down with words he turned towards Draco.

"And you think that a Death Eater could take better care of you than us, SO FUCKING BE IT!" Ron continued.

Draco stood in a cold stony fury. "What did you say about my family?" He said calmly glaring at Ron through narrowed eyes.

"I said that she is a selfish, and inconsiderate brat. I then said that she is the true blood traitor, and that a bunch of Death Eaters could not take care of her like we did." Ron said as he glared back at Malfoy as his face continued to get redder and redder.

"That is real rich coming from the family who NEGLECTED her." Draco chuckled darkly as he saw Professor Mildane pleading with both of them to calm down. "Now, you are causing us to miss our lesson Weasel. I suggest you stay far away from my family, all of it, or you will answer to me." Draco sneered as he turned around to sit down. He heard Ron pull his wand, and turned back around as he had his out.

"RONALD WEASLEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Professor Mildane hollered as she pulled his own out. She flicked her wand once and Ron was bound. "Read chapter four and five. Ten feet due at the beginning of next class. Class dismissed." Professor Mildane said angrily as she stood there shaking slightly. "Not you four." She said as she indicated at Draco, Gin, Harry, and the still bound Ron. "Follow me."

Professor Flitwick lead the three able to walk up to Dumbledore's office as she levitated Ron behind them.

"Acid Pops." She said as she approached the stone gargoyle. Once it sprang to life, she indicated for the other students to go first. Gin, being in the front, knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." They heard the Headmaster say in resignation. No doubt he expected this, for he cleared his morning appointments.

Gin made her way to the other side of the room with Draco and sat on the same couch near the fire that Narcissa and Lucius sat on the other day. Harry sat in front of the Headmaster while Professor Mildane kept Ron and herself near the door.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked the professor.

Professor Mildane walked over to Dumbledore's desk where the pensive sat on his desk. He raised his hand to his forehead and brought out a silvery vapor and placed it in the basin. Dumbledore watched it play in his pensive and came back out sighing. He leaned back in his seat and twirled his beard with his wand for a moment thinking.

The Headmaster turned towards Ron, and undid his spell. "Are you going to remain calm?"

"Yes." He said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Professor, you may leave. Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, please step outside until I call you back in." Dumbledore said darkly. Once they were outside, he turned towards the Malfoy kids. "Mr. Malfoy. I saw that you didn't start anything, but were attempting to protect your sister. Unfortunately, I fear this is a trend, and not on your part. Miss Malfoy, did either of you say anything to him since the change of families?" He asked as he stared at intently.

Gin furrowed her brows. "No, in fact as we were walking into class was the first time I saw him since."

"Very well. I am going to have him go home for the week to calm down and accept it. If he contacts you in any manner, I want to know, immediately." Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes sir." Gin answered honestly.

"Mr Malfoy, please keep a close eye on Miss Malfoy. Miss Malfoy, please see me after the afternoon classes tomorrow. That is all, you may leave." Professor Dumbledore said rising. He saw them out, and ushered Ron and Harry in. He watched as Draco and Gin stayed indifferent and kept walking, as Harry and Ron glared daggers at them, but holding their tongues.

"Let's go get that assignment started before we have to go to dinner." Gin said as she led Draco to the library as if nothing happened. Draco stared at her astounded, but followed her wordlessly.

"And I thought all Weasley's had a temper. She didn't even flinch, or change expressions." Draco thought proudly. "But she's not a Weasley anymore." Draco smiled outwardly.

"What are you smiling about?" Gin asked innocently smiling as he opened the door for her.

"Nothing my beloved sister." He smirked as he kissed her cheek and past her.

"I never thought I would actually say that I'm glad I have a brother." She said as she caught up with him. "But then I couldn't even say it because it might make his already inflated ego grow." She teased him as she went to an open table and pulled out her book.

They managed to read the chapters and get eight feet done before they noticed all the students rising to leave. As they were leaving, the came across Zambini and Millificent. Millificent gave him a small smile as she walked out in front of them. Zambini shot an 'are you okay?' look at Gin who nodded once in response.

"How much did you guys get done?" Millificent asked Draco and Gin when they sat down at the table.

"I got an inch or two short of eight feet." Gin shrugged.

"I got a couple inches past eight feet." Draco answered.

"Bloody hell! I only got three feet!" Millificent exclaimed.

"What about you Zambini?" Gin asked.

"Five." He answered solemnly as he turned to his food. She shot him a quizzical look and he mouthed "later."

"You have an audience." Millificent said quietly.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Harry." Millificent answered.

"And Hermoine." Zambini added.

"They are debating about coming over here." Draco said lowly after he looked at both of them.

"Will they?" Zambini inquired.

"No, they will wait until after dinner to see if they can talk to her." Draco said seriously.

"What should I do?" Gin asked nonchalantly.

"What could it hurt?" Millificent asked. "Maybe they can talk to you, and then try to calm Ron down and make him realize he's been overreacting."

"I highly doubt that." Zambini retorted dryly.

"Are you done Draco?" Gin said as she put down her fork.

"Yes. Ready?" He asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on his plate.

"Room of requirement?" She questioned. He nodded slightly. Gin caught Hermoine's and Harry's attention and motioned her head at the door. They rose and walked out. They did not turn around to see if Harry or Hermoine were coming, but made their way to the room of requirement.

"What did you think?" Draco asked as he walked in to a duplicated version of his father's sitting room.

"Home." She said smiling.

"Your favorite room is a sitting room?" He snorted.

"Yes." She answered as Harry and Hermoine entered cautiously. Draco and Gin made their way to one of the sofas near the fireplace. Harry and Hermoine sat across from them where they sat while Narcissa read to them.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Gin asked in her usual innocent tone.

"What are you doing?" Harry said as he stood and began pacing around in front of the fire.

"I didn't even say anything! You were there! He was antagonizing me, as usual, and he blew up when I didn't yell back." Gin said getting agitated.

"Please Ginny, make us understand." Hermoine pleaded as she ground her teeth nervously. 

"Think, where was I every time you were over? How many people ever came to look for me? How many times did any one ever talk to me at the dinner table? Do not count when they only wanted me to do something for them." Gin answered staring Hermoine in her eyes. If she couldn't put them together, then no one could.

After a minute or so of Hermoine and Harry in thought, Harry spoke first. "I am so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to ignore you." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"It's the past Potter, Ginevra has moved on." Draco said as he crossed his arms.

"Ginny, please. You can still fix this." Hermoine pleaded.

"How many times have I asked you all to stop calling me Ginny." Gin said lowly. "My name is Ginevra."

"Ginevra, please come back. Ron is devastated over this." Hermoine said.

"So, this is about my brother, and not me in my happiness. No, don't. You've said more than enough Hermoine." Gin said as she stood. Draco and Gin made their way to past them.

"Please Gin. I've always loved you." Harry said out of the blue.

"Actions have always spoke louder than words. Your actions give what you just said no validity." Gin said shaking her head sadly, and left the room arm and arm with her brother.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you." Harry said firmly not knowing if she heard.

"Harry, give it up. It's a lost cause." Hermoine said before the door shut behind them.

"It will never be a lost cause until I die." Harry told her before he took out of the room to his Head Boy dorm alone.

Gin did not move a single facial feature except to blink until she reached the dungeons.

"Go ahead Draco. I need to speak to Professor Snape." She said to him as they saw the light in his office on.

"Alright." He said as he waited for the professor to answer the door until he continued his way to the common room.

They stared at each other for a few moments. "Come in Ginevra." He said once Draco was out of hearing range.

"Thank you sir." Gin said as she followed him to his sitting area.

"How are you fairing?" He asked as he prepared some tea.

"I was so happy until we came back. But that's not why I'm here." She said boldly.

"Then why are you here Miss Malfoy?" He sneered.

"I wanted to thank you." Gin said simply. His face turned from frustrated to warm in a matter of seconds.

"You are welcome." The professor said as he sat down across from her.

"A question has been bugging me for a while now." Gin admitted sheepishly.

"A question I'm sure I can not answer." He answered.

"I know, but I want you to know that I worry about you." She told him.

"That, I already knew from right before your fourth year." He smiled.

"Why is Tonks here?" Gin continued.

"Tonks?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, or should I call her Professor Mildane." Gin continued thinking. "You didn't know?"

"No. How did you figure it out?" He asked interested peaked and contemplating something Gin couldn't even guess.

"When Ron started yelling in class, Professor Mildane yelled 'RONALD WEASLEY!' I know the way she says Ronald. It's more Ron-al-d, than anything else." Gin said obviously.

"What else do you know?" He asked quietly.

"Dumbledore knows." Gin answered knowingly.

"But didn't tell me." He muttered to himself than to Gin.

"Anything else?" He continued.

"Professor McGonagall tried to Legimency on me in class. When she couldn't get in, I smiled innocently at her." Gin chuckled.

"Teachers are technically allowed, but only a handful of students will actually noticed a truly experience legimens." Professor Snape told her.

"Too true. I guess she never thought I would be one of them." Gin smiled.

"What happened when she couldn't get in?" Professor Snape smiled back at her kindly.

"She stuttered. I-I-I-I was saying..." Gin openly laughed. The professor joined her as well.

"That must have been a sight. I think I would of paid to see that!" Professor Snape continued laughing. "Uptight Minevra stuttering. Ahhh."

When they were done with tea, Professor Snape accompanied Gin back to the common room.

"Thank you sir." She said before she slipped in through what once was a stone wall.

"Good night Miss Malfoy." He grinned before he turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Classes went on the next day as usual. Unfortunately, Harry's attitude was far from usual. He went out of his way to open a door for Gin, just for her to say, 'thank you Harry' to him. It was the only way she would openly acknowledge his presence. He tried to sit with her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Zambini never left her side after her first day back. So in addition to be on the guard of her brother, who was watching him like a hawk, he also had to contend with Zambini just to be near her. Hermoine was caught yelling at Harry in a corridor calling him a 'love sick pup' before storming off.

Weeks went by, and Harry tried to engage in conversation with her. When the Slytherin's second match against Hufflepuff came, Harry even sat in the Slytherin section to cheer for her. Millificent came and sat next to him to keep an eye open for trouble.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Millificent spat as she moved a first year from his seat to sit there.

"Cheering for Ginevra." He mumbled.

"But why in the world in the Slytherin section?" She continued.

"Simple. I will be cursed sitting any where else." He smiled.

"Why won't you just let her be?" She said quietly as one of the teams called a time out.

"I always thought she'd be there, and after this whole war was over, we'd get married." He whispered.

"That will not happen now. She is a pureblood. She will have an arranged marriage." Millificent said as she glanced at Draco flying off once more.

"What?" Harry cried out indignantly.

"It isn't that bad. You get use to the idea." Millificent shrugged indifferently outwardly, but now even she was having doubts again.

"How is she?" He asked before he began cheering for a goal Ginevra scored.

"She's really happy." Millificent said honestly. "Or at least I think she is."

"You don't know?" Harry asked intriqued.

"In Slytherin, it's hard to know for sure. Gin was truly meant to be a Malfoy. Her face does not show emotion unless she chose to. But being around that family she perfected self control." Millificent said spatting at the end.

"The Weasley's are a really great family." Harry said defensively.

"To you, but they didn't treat Ginevra like that." Millificent said after she clapped and screamed for Draco catching the snitch.

"Good game." Harry said morosely.

"Just let her be." Millificent said eying the older Malfoys congratulating their children on a game well played.

"I can't." He said as he made his way down to the pitch.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry yelled once he was on the pitch.

"Yes, Potter." He said smirking.

"I'd like to marry Ginevra." He said quickly and out of breathe.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a husband at the time. But I am feeling generous. You can stop by on Christmas Eve if you choose." Lucius said before he turned back to his kids. Gin shot a confused glance at Harry before she began walking her parents to the gates. She turned to them and began thanking her father once again for the amazing broom.

Once Draco and Gin made their way to the lockers, Gin spoke.

"What do you think that was all about?" Gin whispered.

"I honestly don't know." Draco said sinking his face into his hands as he sat on the bench.

They changed and made their way to the common room for the party that was going on. Gin enjoyed dancing immensely with Zambini. They left the party and walked around the castle together before curfew came. The party was still going strong, and Gin laughed at a few passed out drunks as she magically moved them to their dorms.

True to his word, Draco spent an hour a week working on her dancing. Zambini also took Gin to the room of requirement to help as well.

Soon, it was the night before the Christmas break. Harry still attempted to engage conversation with Gin. The week before, she actually told him to enjoy his weekend. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. Ron gave up on trying to stop Harry. He also never acknowledged Gin since he returned.

Around seven thirty, Gin made her way to the Potion Master's office.

"Well hello Ginevra." Professor Snape said as he allowed her entrance.

"I need a favor." She said outwardly.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Dance with me." She said.

"Nervous about your first ball? Haven't you been practicing with Draco?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, and Yes. But what if he's be condescending? Please, I know you would be frank and honest regardless how pitiful my dancing is." Gin said giving him the innocent pouting face.

"How can I say no to that?" He laughed. "Go. I'll meet you up at the room of requirement in ten minutes."

"Thank you." She said happily before she turned and flew out of the office.

Gin walked quickly, but not rushed, up the stairs and to the room of requirement. When she entered, it changed her school robes into a long red old fashioned dress.

"Why red?" Gin thought. All other times it changed black with Draco. She swirled around the room practicing her moves to the music until the door opened. When Snape entered, his clothes were transformed into a matching black suit with a deep red bow and cummerbund that matched Gin's dress.

"You look radiant." Professor Snape said as he made his way over.

"As do you sir." Gin said blushing slightly.

Professor Snape inwardly beamed with pride as she blushed for him. He bowed deeply, and Gin curtsied and took his offered hand. He spun her to him and began dancing. They danced each dance that would be done at either the Christmas or New Year's ball. They danced for hours, but when they stepped out of the room, Professor Snape's watch still showed a precisely an hour later.

"Draco told me to make it that no how much time we spent in there to make only an hour passed, so nobody would no it could also manipulate time." Gin whispered as she looked at the loss of the gown, but her school robes were there.

"Quite brilliant. Foolish students would, without a doubt, try to change something that has already taken place." Professor Snape said before he indicated for her to go back first.

When Gin was about a hallway away, Harry came up to her.

"Do you mind if I do come on Christmas Eve?" Harry whispered. He kept his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for her.

"It would be nice to see you without my brother nearby." She said carefully. "Unless, it's some hair brained scheme to get me to go back to the Weasleys." Gin said defensively.

"No. I just want to see you, and actually get to talk to you, without Zambini and Malfoy hovering over you, and glaring daggers at me." Harry told her truthfully.

"Then why?" She asked.

"Because, I really do love you. You said 'actions speak louder than words' and that's what I'm trying to do." Harry told her.

"I don't love you Harry. At one point I thought I was in love with you, but you squashed that. Mind you, without giving me a chance. Perhaps Christmas Eve is not a good idea. Good night. Happy Christmas. Just let me be." Ginevra said as she began to walk away. Whatever good mood she was in with Professor Snape disappeared when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Please Ginevra, give me a chance." He pleaded.

"Let go of my arm Potter." She spat.

"So that's how it's going to be? Going to run back to you dearest brother and parents?" He said getting angry.

"I was talking to you fine until you grabbed me." Gin sneered.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Ginny?" He said morosely.

"Oh, me?" Gin said putting her innocent happy mask back in place. "That's all it ever was Harry, a mask, and you never once noticed." Gin said before she turned back around.

"You know damn well that is not true." He said as he grabbed her wrist once more.

Professor Snape, who was lurking behind a statue, decided he had to intervene.

"Get your hands off of her!" Professor Snape spat. "Fifty points for assaulting another student repeatedly. And ten points for being out after curfew." He said through narrowed eyes. "Get back to your common room Mr Potter. Come Miss Malfoy, I will escort you back."

Gin complied, and was led to Professor Snape's office, and not her common room.

"Here." He said after he prepared her a cup of hot tea.

"I'm fine, truly." She smiled at her concern.

"I'm not though." He admitted. "He had no right to do that. If I'd of known..." He said sitting back in his seat sighing.

"But you didn't, but I appreciate you stepping in when you did." She said delicately as she continued to sip her cup.

They sipped the rest of their tea in amicable silence. When she finished, he rose and took her back to the common room.

"Until Christmas." He said as he watched her walk away.

"Night sir." Gin smiled at Professor Snape warmly and honestly.

Gin sighed as she the portrait shut noiselessly and made her way over to her brother, Millificent, and Zambini on the couch. Millificent said goodnight, and left immediately to Draco's room. Draco gave her a knowingly look and kissed her cheek before he walked to his dorm.

"Where are they going?" Gin said as she cuddled up into Zambini's side.

"To give us some privacy." Zambini said as he pulled her closer.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "I really enjoyed our time together." He said sullenly. He knew they would never go all the way, but he really wished that she was born to the Malfoy's and would have been the one he was betrothed to. But, that wasn't the case, and they both had no choice. They stayed in silence. There was nothing to be said. The couple knew they only had a short amount of time, but enjoyed every moment. Gin followed Zambini to his room and slept for the only time she would be able to with Zambini's arms around her. He asked as his last request so he could have something to think of when he was with Evelyn. He'd always think of his love for Gin, and that all too brief time when she was his, and he was hers. Gin cared for Zambini, but not as he did for her, but never said one word one way or the other. He knew it, but he was so grateful that she would do this for him to make him happy, and not pretend for his sake. Regardless of what happened, Gin and Zambini knew they could depend and trust each other like only best friends could.

Gin cast a silencing charm on the bed when they heard Evelyn sobbing from Goyle's bed. She didn't want anything to ruin Zambini's night. He held her closer and drank in her scent, and fell asleep happy, but crying sadly at the same time as Gin wiped his tears and stroked his back.

The morning came, and Gin did not sleep one wink. Everything that happened the night before, Professor Snape, Harry, and then Zambini ate at her from all sides. She kissed Zambini when he awoke, and smiled weakly as she made her way to her own dorm for a pick-me-up-potion that Draco gave her as an emergency to keep from looking like hell, and like normal.

Gin knew she didn't need her trunk, because she had more than enough at home. So she shrank all her many gifts she bought and placed them in the matching purse that Narcissa had bought for her just because she was thinking of her.

As she sat in the common room waiting for everyone, she thought about her new parents and how they've been since that fateful morning.

"Mother has wrote me religiously every four days. And father, I receive a letter every Saturday morning." Gin thought smiling. "They tell me of what's been going on at home, and odd news about what's going on in their lives. But father never once told her of his Death Eater activities. Draco was cut off completely of that news while he was at school, just in case. She was sure he would be updated that night though. Did he have that same intention for her as well? A Death Eater?" Gin never thought that before. She sighed deeply as she stood and walked over to meet Zambini and Draco. She looked sadly at Zambini. She just realized during the night that she would truly miss his company. She may not have loved him, but Gin thought that would be the closest she'd ever get. He tried to smile in an encouragingly manner, but it faltered. His heart did lift when he saw that she would indeed miss him, and couldn't ask for more. Draco went over and met Millificent while they said their last silent goodbyes by exchanging looks. That was the best thing about their relationship. They never had to say a word, but the other knew automatically.

Zambini made his way over to Evelyn and took her arm and led her out of the common room. They each looked at Goyle and Gin one last time before the door closed behind them.

"Shall we?" Goyle said lowly as he stuck his arm out to Gin.

"Thank you." She said in an attempt of a smile, but it came out more in a grimace.

No matter what occurred in the common room, no one was none the wiser when all masks of indifference were in place.

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning. Millificent kept glancing at the Gryffindor table at Harry sulking next to Ron. Goyle, Evelyn, Zambini, and Gin were each fighting to keep their minds clear. Draco just sat quietly at an utter loss to comfort, or make everything better. He knew it was unavoidable, and kept his mouth shut for once in his life.

As Gin was leaving the Great Hall, she shot a smile back at Professor Snape. He nodded once, and continued with his breakfast.

At the platform, Gin, Draco, and Millificent apparated straight to Malfoy Manor. There was no need for them to sit on the train if they didn't want to. With all things considered, Draco thought it was for the best.

They arrived at the entrance hall. While their houselves took their coats and bags, Lucius and Narcissa came running. They went to Draco, hugged and kissed, or shook hands. Gin was next. She was rewarded with a hug and a kiss from each parent. They then turned towards Millificent and greeted her warmly to their home.

Narcissa took Millificent for tea while Lucius met with his children in his sitting room.

"Draco, Ginevra, a lot has happened since you last left. The Dark Lord has doubled his amount of followers. As per requested, we will attended the New Year's Eve Ball in his Lordship's honor at the Nott's. Please, for the life of me, remain calm no matter what goes on. Ginevra, since Draco shall be with Millificent and I with your mother, I have procured you a date." He said looking anxiously.

"Thank you father. That was very kind and considerate of you." Gin smiled.

"It's Severus. He's to keep an eye on you." Lucius said hesitantly.

"Very kind indeed." Gin said smiling.

"Are you pretending?" He asked lowly and dejectedly.

"Not at all. I am very thankful that you kept me in mind, and not throw me to the wolves." She said honestly. He gave her a brilliant smile.

"God, I am truly thankful for you." He laughed as he smiled. "Go join the ladies. I have a few matters to discuss with Draco. Death Eater business that you need not worry about." He smiled.

"Not worry, meaning you will not expect that of me?" Gin beamed.

"No honey. I never had that intention. I am horribly embarrassed and ashamed if you thought that." He said as he swept over and hugged her. He kissed her forehead lightly and opened the door for her.

"Thank you father. I shall see you at lunch." She smiled and made her way to her mother's sitting room.

"Darling!" Narcissa said as Gin entered. "Tea?" She offered.

"I'd adore some." Gin said smiling.

"You are in a good mood. I hope your date doesn't hinder your good night. Severus is a good man. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." Her mother told her as she made the cup of tea just as Gin preferred.

"If it makes father and you happy, then I shall have no complaints." Gin shot one of her warm smiles as she accepted the cup.

Inside Gin was beaming. She enjoyed Professor Snape's company immensely. She wondered if he was only doing it to protect her, or if he preferred her company as well. Gin knew she couldn't be that inquiring though. It would just be plain rude and inappropriate.

Gin was glad to be back at home and relaxing. The intense exams they had were more than enough demanding. Though she knew the material, the amount of work was driving her insane. She felt for those who didn't know the material and had to dive from book to book and barely finish in time.

Nothing momentous happened in the days leading to Christmas. Harry did not come, or send a letter. He must of taken her, and Professor Snape's word seriously. She did not encourage it to continue, and thereby, did not send him his present, that she bought for politeness in case he did come, or even a letter. Christmas morning beamed brightly with a thick layer of snow coating everything, but Narcissa's greenhouse, thanks to the houselves.

Gin was confused at first because there was no presents. "Ahh, that's right. They will be under the tree here." She wondered if Adonis did get the present to Professor Snape the night before on time. Gin quickly got ready. They ate breakfast first, and then went to the parlor where the tree was situated in the once free corner of the room. Gin was shocked at the amount of presents under the tree.

"Oh my god!" She said at the sight that met her. There was not one free space around the tree. It spread from the tree right up to the sofa that was eight feet away.

"Happy Christmas Ginevra." Her father whispered into her ear as he approached her from behind.

"We wanted our first Christmas unforgettable. We don't usually go this far out." Narcissa smiled as she accompanied Gin to the couch. Lucius sat on her other side, while Draco and Millificent took the seat directly across from them.

Lucius earned a laugh from all when he conjured out a Santa hat and put it on. He made his way to the tree. Luckily, the houselves had arranged it by person.

He picked up a present for each Draco, Millificent, Narcissa, and Gin and passed them out waiting to see their faces.

"It's beautiful." Gin said as she saw her own set of Wizarding Chess pieces made of crystal.

"Thanks father!" Draco exclaimed as he saw a complete Firebolt 1000 accessory kit.

"The new model!" Millificent shouted jumping up and down looking at a new make up kit.

"We don't have enough room in here to open it yet." He laughed at her joy. He may not have loved her as much as Gin, but he was very proud of his choice of wife for his son. Narcissa didn't show her the same welcome, but a more subtle, it must be so. Only Gin, and Lucius saw the true extent. As good as a reader as Draco was, his mother was a complete enigma to him.

They took their turns working through Lucius gifts, and then Narcissa took the Santa hat.

Gin absolutely adored the collection of books she was rewarded with. "Romance?" Gin thought at the sight of the last book.

They worked up in age. So Draco, and Millificent were to go after Gin. When it was her turn she was curious on how they would like their gifts.

Millificent adored the box of shoes. It had almost eleven pairs of heels and boots. Inside the box, Gin added a note. "Can't let the husband have more shoes than the wife. Thanks for being my first friend." One tear slid down Millificent's cheek and smiled warmly at her.

Draco jumped up in joy when he received a book that Gin made of all the Gryffindor plays that she ever learned, and a bunch that she spent hours making for him. She also got him a brother's bracelet.

"Thank you so much Gin." He said as he went over and hugged her. "I loved the plays, but the bracelet did me in." He whispered.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Gin said back.

Narcissa cried a few tears of happiness as she watched her children. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife knowing his family couldn't be any more perfect.

Gin then gave her father his gift. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. Lucius knew that whatever was in the box he'd adore. But when he opened and saw a never been published book by Salazar Slytherin, just the one he wrote.

"Where did you find this?" He asked shocked.

"Someone gave it to me. I read it and adored it. But I really think you'll appreciate it more than I ever did." She said honestly. He also hugged her in astonishment.

"And mother, I spent weeks figuring out what to get the woman with everything. Finally, it came to me one night." Gin smiled as she handed her gift.

Narcissa cried as she flipped through all the pictures Gin drew for her. The first one was the two of them looking at the vanity mirror. The next was the loving look her parents gave each other at the restaurant.

"You make me so happy dear." Narcissa said as he kissed Gin's cheek and hugged her tightly. It was a minute or so later when she let go wiping off her tears.

"Thank you for being my mother." She told her when they were free.

"MY TURN!" Millificent exclaimed as she pulled off Gin's hat laughing.

"My hair!" Gin laughed as she smoothed it back down.

Millificent must have been thinking along the same lines as Gin, because she also got a collection of shoes and a note. "Can't let your brother have more shoes than his sister. Thanks for being my first female friend." Gin was touched and a tear slid down her cheek as well. "Deja vu." Gin thought as Draco kissed Millificent's cheek for his gift.

"Draco!" Gin exclaimed as she opened her gift.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I love it." She said simply. "I've never had one before." She said touched.

"You deserve it." Draco told her as she stared at the sister's bracelet in the case.

Though it was all cliqued, they either never had someone to give on to, or in Gin's case, deserve one. When Draco was done, Gin and Draco gave the gifts they bought together for their parents. Narcissa was speechless as she put on her mother's necklace with two birthstones. Lucius laughed as he got two miniature blond quidditch players flying out of the box as soon as it was opened.

"There's still gifts under the tree?" Gin asked as she cuddled up with her father.

"Gifts from people from school I imagine." He said. Draco walked over and grabbed the gifts.

"Millificent." He said handing her a few. "Gin, you got one from Goyle, Crabbe, Evelyn, Zambini, and Professor Snape." He said before he began bringing them over. He then took his back to his seat. They began opening them together.

"Goyle got me a book on beauty tips throughout the ages, and beyond!" Millificent said incredulously.

"He got me another dragon sculpture." Draco said as he sat it on the table.

"I can't believe he got me this!" Gin said astounded.

"What?" Draco said looking up.

"A box of paints!" Gin laughed.

"Is that a good thing?" Millificent asked.

"I eyed these in a window when I was shopping for all those shoes. I didn't think he noticed." Gin laughed.

"What did you end up getting him?" Lucius asked curiously.

"A set of new Gobstones that shoot out firewhiskey instead of ink." She admitted.

"HA! Another drunk Goyle! At least you will get the amusement I do." Lucius smirked.

Crabbe bought them all an assortment of candy. It was in another language. "Hmm." Gin thought.

After seeing her eying them curiously, Draco explained. "He goes to Japan for the holidays with his father checking on his investments, and businesses."

Zambini's gift made her heart fall, a rememberall. She pocketed it without mentioning it. Narcissa eyed it curiously, but said nothing.

Evelyn sent her some perfume.

Professor Snape's gift she opened nervously. She was happy to see it was not anything school related. Inside was a letter, a white lily, and a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh my god!" Gin breathed. Lucius mouth dropped as he saw the gift, as did Narcissa's.

"What is it?" Draco and Millificent asked curiously.

"What did you get him?" Lucius said quickly.

"A complete tea set I painted for him with and his family crest on them and snakes on the edges for Slytherin." Gin said softly.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"We have tea together regularly." She answered.

"Phew." Lucius breathed.

"Why?" Gin asked nervously.

"What did he get you?" Draco asked again.

"A letter, a white lily, and a pair of diamond earrings." Narcissa said in disbelief. Their mouths dropped.

"You can read the letter in private, after lunch." Lucius said rising.

They followed him back to the dining hall. Happiness mixed with confusion was present as they sat down to eat.

Gin politely excused herself to her room. All her gifts were moved up there while they ate. She reached for Professor Snape's gift once more. She pulled out the letter and began to laugh.

"Honey, are you okay?" Narcissa said knocking on the door.

"Yes, come in mother. You'll appreciate it." Gin laughed once more. Narcissa came in and sat on the bed next to her daughter. Gin wordlessly handed the first page of the four paged letter to her mother.

"Dear Ginevra, I pray that you read this letter when you first open this gift, or your father might feel a little uncomfortable." Narcissa said as she started to read. "Lucius come!" She called loudly. Once Lucius was on the bed with them, she continued reading. "The white lily symbolizes my appreciation of your friendship, and trust. I would of sent the traditional flower, but I know this is your favorite. And the earrings, I know will match your dress. Please, for the life of me, let them know this wasn't a courtship gift." Narcissa laughed, and Lucius sighed in relief. Narcissa handed back the letter, not wanting to invade her daughter's privacy.

"I wasn't ready to let you go so soon." Lucius chuckled standing up. "Enjoy your presents, I have to talk to Draco. Don't forget to be in the entrance hall at seven thirty." He smiled once, and left.

"You look disappointed." Narcissa said quietly looking at her daughter.

"I shouldn't be." She said. "I really enjoyed my Christmas. You really didn't have to spend so much."

"Changing the subject. Fine, I will play along for now." Her mother grinned. "We did it because we wanted to. And not disappointed about Christmas, but because the intention." She said as she put the stray hair behind Gin's ear.

"Slightly, I'll confessed. I've had three boyfriends. Two only wanted to get in my pants, and the third..." Gin trailed off.

"I know." Narcissa said as she pulled her close and leaned back on the bed.

"But even then I didn't feel what I thought I would. I feel disappointment, but I feel that's the extent. I thought, well, nevermind." Gin said sitting back up.

"That somebody that you could, did want you?" Narcissa said honestly.

"Yes." Gin admitted.

"I've had that, and I see why you can not." Her mother said lifting her chin and smiling. "Everything has it's way of working out."

Narcissa left her daughter alone with her thoughts, and went to supervise the elves in preparation for the Ball.

Gin decided to take a nap. She had a big night in front of her. She rang for her houself to wake her up around five. She fell asleep thinking romantic thoughts for the first time in years about her professor and what the rest of the letter entailed.

Five came all too soon for Gin. She woke and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was bathed, she wrapped herself in her towel. When she made her way back into her room she found two women sitting waiting patiently, her mother, and Millificent.

"We came to get you ready for your first real Ball." They said excitingly.

"What about you?" Gin asked.

"Posh. We'll have time. The first one is the most important!" Narcissa said leading her to her vanity while Millificent's new make up case took up over half of Gin's queen sized bed.

"Oh my god." Gin laughed looking at the extensive selection understanding Millificent's over exuberant reaction from earlier.

"I am so in heaven right now." Millificent grinned manically.


	10. Chapter 10

At seven-thirty precisely, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Millificent, and Gin were awaiting their early arrivals at the front door.

"You can always count on the Notts on being half an hour early." Lucius commented as he looked at his watch after his door bell rang deeply. Since they could not apparate straight into the house, many chose to take personal carriages, so they wouldn't look ruffled when they arrived from apparating or using the floo network.

"Mrs Nott, it is a pleasure to see you here! And early, as usual." Narcissa said before she kissed Mrs Nott's cheek. "I'm sure you already know Millificent Bulstrode. And this young lady is my daughter, Ginevra."

"Yes, we've heard. Did you get our congratulations package?" Mrs Nott smiled. She too only produced sons, two to be exact. She also wanted a daughter, but Mr Nott was quite content with two sons. One was to be the heir, and the other was to be given to the servitude of the Dark Lord. Theodore Nott, the lucky first born, was being raised and trained as the heir to their vast fortune; while his brother, William, a sixth year Slytherin, was to be initiated as a Death Eater following his graduation, or sooner if his Lordship said so.

"Yes, it was very lovely." Narcissa said as Mrs Nott bowed inclined her head slightly to Gin.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Nott." Gin smiled as she curtsied.

"Likewise." She said before she was led away by Mr Nott.

"Ginevra, this is Theodore and William Nott." Draco said as he led them over to her.

"Thank you for coming." Gin smiled at Theodore. "I've heard excellent things about you, and I'm sure none of them have been exaggerated."

"I hope I do not disappoint you Ginevra." Theodore said as he lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"William, thank you for coming as well." Gin said indicating for them to follow their parents.

The family spent the next half an hour greeting their guests. Some of their guests included the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, Amos Diggory, Severus Snape, business associates, and many high ranking ministry officials and their spouses or dates for the evening.

"Why is Percy Weasley here?" Gin asked her father before they headed in to the Ball room to mingle with their guests over cocktails.

"He's the junior assistant to the Minister. Why wouldn't he be here?" He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "All will be well. I'm sure he won't want to insult his hosts. Especially with his boss present." Theodore Nott came back and was whispering to Lucius. He nodded once slightly, and turned and spoke to Gin. "Ginevra, Theodore is going to escort you inside."

Gin nodded in acceptance and Theodore made his way over to her. He offered his arm and filed behind Draco and Millificent, who were right behind their parents. The doors to the Ball Room opened, and trumpets began to play to indicate their entrance. Lucius entered quite regally as they announced Lord Lucius Malfoy, and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Draco, who was paused at the door way, and started to enter after his parents polite applause had dimmed down.

"Mr Draco Malfoy, and Miss Millificent Bulstrode." A man near the door called. Draco led Millificent out to stand on the right side of his parents.

Gin and Theodore moved up a few feet to await their turn. After their applause had ceased, a voice called, "Miss Ginevra Malfoy, and Mr Theodore Nott." The applause was the same as her parents, and Draco's. She gracefully moved following Theodore's lead to the left side of her parents. She smiled brightly greeting some people with a slight inclination of her head.

She looked around the room and saw that it had be vastly transformed since her tour here. The floor was buffed to an inch of it's life and around the chandeliers, pine garland was hung evenly. Huge wreathes were adorned with alternating silver, green, red, and white ribbons. And in each corner was an immense Christmas tree decorated with goblin wrought silver ornaments, and white candles. Her attention was drawn back to her father when he spoke.

"Dinner is now served!" Lucius said joyfully as he waved his wand and the wall separating the Ball Room and the Dining Hall split open and allowed several arches to allow easy access.

Some people chose to stay behind and say a few words of congratulations on their newest family member. Narcissa and Lucius took it all in their stride, and politely accepted their warm wishes.

When everyone was settled Lucius led Narcissa to her seat, and pulled it out slowly for her. Draco was busy seating Millificent next to his seat beside his father. Gin was sitting down while Theodore pushed it back in besides her mother. Theodore then took the seat beside her. Directly across from Gin, and on the other side of her mother was their Potions Professor. Once Lucius made his way down the table, he clapped once, plates appeared, taking the place of the plate liners in front of everyone, with a delicate almond salad.

Polite, and general conversation was held throughout the multiple course meal. When Gin reached for her fish knife, Theodore leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Somebody has been staring at you since the salad." He said quietly.

Gin looked at him questioningly, and he said curtly "Percy Weasley," as he leaned back to his seat and grabbed the fish fork and helped himself to the garlic and lemon catfish.

Gin cocked her head to the side and smiled her famous innocent-as-can-be smile. Percy pursed his mouth together and turned to his date on his left side.

"Are you okay honey?" Narcissa asked turning away from Professor Snape.

"Yes mother, of course." Gin said as she faced her. Gin shot a quick look at Professor Snape and he met her with a quizzical look.

By that time the fish course was replaced with pear sorbet to cleanse the palates. The rest of the meal passed with the talk of the orchestra that was being replaced, and all the hassle that Narcissa went through to get them between herself and Professor Snape.

When desert was finally cleared, Lucius stood and made his way to Narcissa. He helped her out of her seat and led her out to the middle of the dance floor and stood there waiting for the others to follow their lead. Draco, Millificent, Gin, and Theodore were close on their heels. Once everybody had vacated their seats, they made a circle around them awaiting for the orchestra to begin. The music struck a soft chord and then progressed into a steady forte within frames. The family started the dance, and were soon joined in by a large majority of the guests. The rest were helping themselves at the bar that was the dining table moments before.

After a few dances, Gin was escorted to the bar for a drink by Theodore. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Professor Snape asked as he handed her a glass of wine. She looked at it and decided why not, it was a party after all.

"Yes, I am." Gin smiled. Theodore excused himself, and gave Professor Snape Gin's arm. They stood there making casual remarks about the dinner, and the turn out until Gin finished her wine, and Professor Snape with his fire whiskey.

"Care for a dance Miss Malfoy?" He asked. She nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led back out to the middle of the dance floor. "Thank you for your tea set. It was quite breathtaking." He said as he twirled her.

"And I thank you for my presents. I was quite shocked and amazed by the beauty and thought you obviously put into it." Gin blushed as she was pulled close to Professor Snape.

He dipped her and whispered, "But you deserve it," as he pulled her back up.

Gin's face broke into a pure smile of joy for the rest of the dance. She was quite disheartened when another man tapped Professor Snape's arm to cut in. She took her position with Percy and waited for the music to begin again.

"Hello Miss Malfoy." He said stiffly.

"Good evening Mr Weasley. I trust you are enjoying yourself." Gin said politely as she was twirled in coordination with the rest of the women dancing.

"Quite. I've heard from the grapevine that you have also rejected our family, but in a more profitable way than my own. Perhaps, you may have gained much, but was it really worth your pride and dignity?" He spat.

"What I do is of no consequence of you and anyone so wholly unrelated to myself." Gin said cocking her head and smirking. She was thankful when her father saved her the trouble, and saw fit to cut in himself.

"Our first father-daughter dance." He spoke as he lifted her and turned smoothly.

"Yes, and on such an important evening as well. From what I hear, they are quite impressed that it was even better than last year's." Gin said.

"Your mother did work very hard on this." He responded.

Gin was continued to be passed among the eligible bachelors in the area. She danced with a gentleman who was her age, up to the age of forty-eight. Yet, none of them gave her the same pleasure as when she was dancing with the Professor. Some gripped her too tightly, others too loosely, and a select few gave her discomforting looks. She thought she saw greed in the eyes, or looks of pure lust. Either way, she was thankful when Draco came to claim his dance with her.

"It's something else, isn't it?" He grinned knowingly.

"Yes. I could definitely say that." She responded amused.

"Sorry, but traditions are traditions. You are highly desirable to them. Since this is your first ball, and at home, it is your duty. Though, I do have to admit, that some of them made me highly uncomfortable at the way they were looking at you as if you were some prized possession that they coveted immensely." Draco told her.

"Yes, but some were quite enjoyable." Gin rationed.

The dance ended around one in the morning. Gin and the rest of her family were quite exhausted after seeing the last guest leave.

"That was quite something." Gin sighed as she sank onto the nearby bench.

"I do hope you enjoyed yourself." Narcissa said anxiously as she sat down beside her.

"Loads. I'm just quite tired." Gin yawned.

"Yes, we did have a filled day." Lucius said.

They said their good nights, and headed off to their rooms. Ginny pulled her wand out of her dress, and waved it at her hair and undid it. She removed her dress and went to her bathroom and cleaned up before she went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, only Lucius and Narcissa attended breakfast in the dining hall. All decorations, and signs of the ball the night before were cleaned up and put away in their appropriate place.

Gin didn't arise until around eleven. She made herself presentable, and headed down in time for lunch.

"What's on the agenda for today?" She asked her mother.

"I was hoping you would join me for tea at the Nott's." Her mother told her.

"Sounds like fun. When do we leave?" She inquired.

"Shortly after we eat. I was going to come and awake you around eleven thirty, but I heard you in the shower." Her mother said.

"Yes, it was a very long night. But, it was well worth it." Gin responded thinking of her brief time with Professor Snape.

"I saw you enjoying somebody's company." Narcissa smiled knowingly.

"Enjoying who's company?" Lucius asked anxiously, but happy, as he sat down at the table.

"A prospective suitor." Narcissa said simply.

"I told you, I am not looking for one right now." Lucius said exasperatingly, but smiled at Gin as he helped himself to some hot sandwiches.

"I said 'prospective,' meaning possible, not simply 'a suitor'." Narcissa clarified. "We will have to keep an eye out. Besides, after last night I will not be surprised if you received several offers by the end of the week." Her mother said confidently.

"And I will tell them the same thing I just told you." Lucius said as he gave the look that meant he was serious, and it was futile to argue any further.

"Come Ginevra. We should go freshen up before we floo over." Narcissa said curtly as she still faced Lucius with a look that meant it wasn't over.

When Gin and Narcissa arrived at Nott Estate, they were graciously welcomed by the family.

"Thank you for going my wife for tea while I am out with our youngest son, William." Mr Nott said amiably.

"It is no problem. We haven't shared a cup in a long time." Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you sir." Gin said as she curtsied.

"Let's go." Mr Nott said to William without looking at him. He didn't even glance back to see if his son followed out the front door.

Narcissa made her way over to Mrs Nott and they kissed each other's cheek and began giggling. They headed their way to Mrs Nott's sitting room, and left Theodore and Gin in the hallway.

"Shall we?" Theodore asked as he rolled his eyes at their mothers.

"Lets." Gin smiled as she took his offered arms.

"So, Ginevra who is your escort for the New Years Ball?" Mrs Nott asked curiously.

"Severus Snape." Gin said politely.

Mrs Nott shot a confused look at Narcissa and began speaking. "Really?"

Narcissa noticed the disappointed faces on Theodore and Mrs Nott before she answered solemnly, "Yes."

"Oh. It doesn't truly matter who you come with. I am sure you will have a good time regardless." Mrs Nott said regaining her mask.

The rest of lunch passed with who was playing, and how the Dark Lord was going to "make an appearance."

"Well, he should since it is held in his honor." Gin thought begrudgingly. She may have accepted her father's associates, but it still didn't mean that she was anxious to see the Dark Lord once more.

Gin was all to glad to go back home. Mrs Nott kept glancing at her unnecessarily.

"Mother, what was all that about?" Gin asked as she got home.

"She was under the impression that you would go with Theodore since he led you in last night." Narcissa answered truthfully. "Mr Nott is still slightly peeved that your father turned down his request. Apparently they were not informed."

"He was quite polite, and well mannered." Gin said indifferently. "But I prefer my escort."

"I am quite pleased to know that I made you happy." Lucius said sneaking up on them. "Did you ladies enjoy yourselves?" He said and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Load of bull as usual, but I fulfilled my social obligations for the day." Narcissa said as she took off her hat.

"Well, we have a meeting to go to. I shan't be out late." Gin's father informed them, and departed quickly.

"Let's go find Millificent, and perhaps have a girlie day at the spa." Her mother said grinning mischievously. She then led them to the Simmering Solutions. They were waited on, and skipped ahead the few woman in line, to their supreme dismay.

Gin had her long hair cut in long layers. They beautician suggested a silvery with white hints nail polish to accent her dress and her eyes. Gin wanted something a little more neutral, but one look from Millificent and she silenced her unsaid protest. They had facial mud masks, and a full body massage before they ate out in London, at the Two Witches With Wands.

The men were still not back yet when they arrived home around eighty thirty, nor when Gin went to bed around eleven. But when Gin arrived in the Dining Hall for breakfast, they were present with devastated faces. Gin's heart began to beat at a mile per minute.

"Good morning father, Draco." Gin said as she took her usual spot next to Narcissa.

"May I have a word after breakfast?" Lucius questioned.

"But of course father." Gin responded. With her anxiety on what could of happened, and the numerous possibilities it could be, Gin barely ate. And when she looked at their still uneaten plates, Gin gave up. "I'm finished." Gin said standing.

Draco didn't raise from his seat as Gin followed their father and out in the hall down to his office.

"Please, take a seat. A lot went on last night, and I want explain...everything fully." Lucius said as he turned the wing chair to face her. He sighed deeply before he began.

"We started off with the meeting. He inquired about my intentions of betrothing you, and seemed put off when I told him I wasn't searching or accepting suitors at the present. When we thought we were about to be dismissed, he told us he had a surprise for us. It was suppose to be a gift for Draco and I, a spur of the moment battle. This was the first mission that the Dark Lord requested Draco to take a part of. He had planned to wait until he took his mark after graduation, but felt that Draco was more than able to handle it.

There were a total of five of us going. We had monitored the house, and knew they were having two guests over for dinner. It made it an even number, and Draco to watch, and participate freely. We stormed through the yard, and the four of them shot out of the front door. Before I could kill the female owner, she shot out some magenta sparks up. I know that others would come within minutes. It was two in the morning. Most people were asleep, and the few that were not would need a minute or two to get ready.

Well, one of the others killed her date. That left us with two. Which were the two we were suppose to interrogate and dispose of. We split up, and Draco watched. The female knocked out her two attackers. Severus and I had the male incarcerated, and Draco matched her spells. He overturned her effortlessly, and had her bound on the ground near the other.

Too much time had elapsed, and a few apparated over. Draco, Severus, and I turned. We saw that their were six of them. Two of our men were laying on the ground uselessly." Lucius paused for a moment to gage her reaction. She looked torn between horror, and excitement. This confused him slightly, but he continued.

"The three of us did not hesitate to shoot Avada at them. We had three down, and now were even. The three of them did not shoot to kill us, but to bound us. Our shields took the blunt of the force. I killed another, as did Draco. Severus didn't. He bound him. He shouted at us. 'Get them and apparate them back to headquarters.' He indicated at our two fallen, and the two captives. He apparated. When we were moving our fallen to the others, we heard a series of apparations. Without hesitation we took our men, and apparated. We left the ones we came for to save our own." Lucius stopped and his head fell limply into his hands.

"When we got back, the Dark Lord was severely displeased. He said that Severus was the only who brought back anything of consequence. And, without him, my mission would have been a complete waste of his time. He said that I owed Severus something to keep me in his good graces." Lucius allowed a few tears leak from his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

"My repentance for the mission was to offer a betrothal to you." He said with a cracking voice. "I had no intention of giving you to him, but to somebody you chose."

"Father, it isn't a problem. I will do whatever I can to keep you in his good graces." Gin said trying to comfort her father by rubbing his hand.

"Yes it is! You are now engaged to a man that is only four months younger than your father!" Lucius said as he arose and walked to the fireplace. He rested both of his hands on the mantel and whispered. "I am so sorry to have failed you."

"You didn't fail me father. You had me betrothed to a respected and successful man. The situation may have been more pleasant, but it could have been a lot worse." Gin said.

"How?" He asked in disbelief at her ease of acceptance.

"It could have been to him himself." She said breaking a smirk.

"The eternal optimist." He said chuckling slightly. He turned and hug her.

"What did Professor Snape say?" Gin asked solemnly.

"What could he have possibly say? To the Dark Lord, that was a highly generous gift. What fool would turn down a gift, especially one as desirable as that?" Lucius continued.

"May I ask a question about your mission?" Gin asked quietly as she sat back down.

"At this point, I will not deny you anything." Lucius said as he retook his seat as well.

"Where were you, who were you to interrogate, and who did you guys get?" Gin said looking at her father curiously.

Lucius sighed once more. "The Dark Lord saw one of your new admirers hoping they would be sent to kill Percy Weasley. A few of us witnessed what happened. Since you were our family, he deemed that it was our duty. We went to Rita Skeeter's house to attack him during a get together. And, as for the capturer, a member of the Order, Weasley. To clarify, it was William Weasley."

"It's a trick." Gin said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said as well.

"I know Bill. He's a cursebreaker at Gringotts, and a highly trained Occulmens. He's too clever to be caught." Gin said as the wheels in her mind began turning. She had a mental debate of helping her father, or the family and Order that shunned and ignored her. "Give me some robes, and take me to the Dark Lord." She said in resignation. Her conclusion was to help her family. The same family that helped her when she was in need.

"Ginevra." Lucius said lowly. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Gin nodded her head once and stood in a way that he knew she was not going to back down or be swayed to change her mind.

They made their way to his closet in the master bedroom, and they dressed. His robes were way to big for his petite daughter. She adjusted it with a quick wave of her wand. They knocked on Draco's door and told him to get dressed to go. His eyes were pissed when he saw Gin dressed as well, but knew there was no point in arguing.

A few minutes later they were in the entrance hall. Narcissa cried as she saw her husband touch his mark, and apparate with their daughter, with their son doing the same thing.

"I have to do this mother." Gin said before she felt herself being pulled from the inside out.

They were outside the gate of a manor larger than the Malfoy's. Gin knew better than to ask questions at this point. The gate opened and they walked down the gravel driveway up to the main door. She kept her arm on her father's as they went up the few steps. The doors were already opened. They went inside, and the two houselves shut the doors behind them. Wordlessly, they followed the two houselves down the hall to a double door sitting room.

"Enter." Said an aggitated man behind the doors.

They did as they were told. The man stood and turned to face them from his seat in front of the fire. The present Malfoys walked over. Draco and Lucius bowed deeply as Gin curtsied as best as she could and bowed her head so deeply that her chin touched her chest.

"Ahh, the Malfoys. How can I serve you?" The Dark Lord said sinsterly. He walked over to them and with a wave of his hand all their masks evaporated into dust. "Young Lady Malfoy. Have you come to plead your case then?" He chuckled.

"Not in the slightest sir." Gin said keeping eye contact. "I come to aid you in the Weasley."

"To help torture him?" He continued as he moved his hand and let the over sized wing chair turn for him to sit and face them.

"No. Interrogate him." She said simply. "I know has the highest ranking an Occulmens can possess. It is kept highly secret."

"I am the best, I would have seen!" The Dark Lord roared.

"Yes, I know my Lord." Gin said bowing once more. "Allow me to try." She whispered. "There is a potion he takes regularly to aid him. It creates a mental block. Nobody can see what he does not wish for them to see, until the effects wear off."

"What potion?" He hollered.

"A potion Gringotts made. It is only known to high ranking officials." Gin said not flinching.

"And how did you come by this information?" He said turning towards her.

"Just because I didn't talk to them, and they to me, did not mean I did not listen." She said confidently.

"And you think you can get him to?" The Dark Lord continued.

"Yes. He's the only one who made an attempt to talk to me when he was present. He has a soft spot for me. He saw what went on." Gin answered.

"Very well. But do not think that I will change your status with Severus. It has been magical signed." The Dark Lord told her.

Gin bowed again. "Thank you sir. I shall not fail you." Gin pulled off her father's back robes. She took her wand and made her other robes looked frayed and dirty. She said another spell and she was dirty and ragged looking all over.

"Ahh, the pity innocent card." The Dark Lord said amused by her tactics.

She did not cry out as she made cuts appear on her arms and legs. "How do I look?" She innocently asked the Dark Lord as if she was fit for a ball. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Lucius, put your mask back on, and make it looks as if you intend on hurting her when you toss her in." The Dark Lord said as he turned his chair back around towards the fire, and sat down.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius told him.

They walked back out and Lucius. Draco and Lucius cast spells on themselves to alter their voices, and appearances, right down to the shoes. They made their way to the dungeons. At the top of stairs, Gin began screaming and crying. Draco shut the door behind them. Gin threw herself to the ground, and began wailing.

"Get off the ground you useless twit!" Lucius roared as he yanked her back up.

"No, please!" Gin cried out loudly.

He didn't answer her, but indicated Draco to take the "hostage". Lucius just pulled it open. There were no keys. Only the Dark Lord, and one with the mark could open the doors. Lucius yanked her back, and tossed her down on the stone floor. Bill Weasley moved aside to catch her before she hit the ground.

Gin sat there crying and screaming. She stood up and ran to the bars. "Let me out!" She screamed.

"You'll stay here until I think you've learned your lesson." Lucius sneered.

"My father will be highly upset when he's learned what you've done!" Gin screamed. She reached for the bars, but was shocked and thrown back. Draco and Lucius used every ounce of control to keep from showing their true emotions.

"Your father will be highly upset?" Draco said mocking her. "Then you will watch your tongue around the Dark Lord! If it wasn't for the Dark Lord, I would of killed you for that!" He roared angrily. He turned and Lucius followed him back out.

Gin sat there crying out and screaming. She turned to Bill with distressed eyes. He motioned for her not to talk. When they heard the door slam shut, he made his way over to her.

"Bill?" She asked hesitantly. "Is that you? It's hard to see in here." She said continuing to cry.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Bill!" She said crawling to him in the dark and throwing her arms around him.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"Ginevra." She whispered as he cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Ginny." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry herself out for a few minutes until he spoke again. "Why did you leave?"

"You saw how they treat me. The Malfoys showed me what life could be. They are so good to me. I am never ignored or left out." She cried.

"Then why are you down here?" He whispered.

"I didn't bow to you-know-who. He asked why, and I told him that he wasn't my master. He chuckled at my audacity, and told them that I had to wait down here until the meeting was over." Gin cried.

"Why are you so torn up and bleeding?" He continued.

"Those two on the way down here." She sobbed clutching him tightly. "Why are you here?" She turned towards him and made eye contact. She knew she could see what his answer was using legimens.

"Mission. Infiltrate. Break out. Report what I know." Bill told her through his mind.

"How are you to break out?" Gin thought.

"We have several insiders now Ginny." He thought. "I will get you out of the mess you put yourself in."

"I don't want to go back to them Bill! They were horrible to me!" Gin screamed aloud. "You were the only person I regretted leaving! But it wasn't as if I saw you all that much anyway!" Gin said bitterly.

"Yes, being ignored is so much more worse than locked in a dungeon." Bill replied sarcastically.

"At least they care about me!" Gin said defensively.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wish I was Ron's age and was around you more." He said sadly. "I really wish I didn't have to work as much, and could of spent more time with you." He said as he cried and clutched her tightly.

"It's not all your fault. There were seven other people to account for. You did your best, and I'm sorry I left you. Please, understand that I'm not sorry that I left them." Gin said rubbing his back.

"Who are your spies?" Gin thought.

"Jade, and McDonall, remember them? They were at your seventeenth birthday dinner." Bill told her through his mind.

"The dinner, that I was kicked out of while I was still eating for a meeting?" Gin cried.

"I know it wasn't your best birthday." Bill said rubbing her back. "Why do you ask?"

"I still love you. You are the only one I care about. I want to make sure you are okay." Gin cried loudly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Bill said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

She didn't once let go of her former brother, and kept on crying, until they heard the dungeon open, and heard somebody rushing down.

"Ginevra! Are you okay?" Lucius said anxiously as he opened the door and grabbed her from Bill's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. He stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder. "Let's go home." He said rising, and carried her in his arms.

He shut the door behind them. Bill could still hear Gin's cries. He was then determined to break out soon, and let the family know what they caused her.

Once Lucius shut the door to the dungeons, he sat Gin gingerly down on her feet. He waved his wand and her appearance was restored. Her father handed her back her wand, and escorted her back to the Dark Lord.

"Well?" The Dark Lord asked skeptically.

"He's here to collect information and then escape. There are two spies." Gin said smirking at his disbelief. "Jade and McDonall. And now he thinks I am a damsel in distress."

"Very well done!" The Dark Lord said excitingly and clapped his hands together. Gin bowed deeply and expressed her gratitude on him complimenting her. "Lucius, your family is a true jewel. Your dedication, your son's, and now even your daughter, who I thought was here to complain, has assisted me. And, I have to include Narcissa for everything she's done as well." The Dark Lord said as he began pacing. "Perhaps, we can continue this 'damsel in distress' scheme. Severus can bring this to light of the Order. He sought her betrothal to protect her. I will keep the two traitors for now, but they will be dealt with inconspicuously. A failed mission will be more than adequate." The Dark Lord rambled happily. "Yes. This will all work." He said after a moment in thought. He turned back to the trio, and spoke to them once more. "You may leave, and don't forget about announcing the engagement on New Years Eve."

Draco, Lucius, and Gin made their bows, and left the room at a normal pace. They stayed silent during the walk to the gate. They apparated back home.

"Change, and then meet your mother and I in the sitting room." Lucius said worn out.

They made their way up to their rooms, and changed into more casual outfits. Gin thought morosely as how their idea of casual was still more dressed up than she had to be when it was required to dress nicely. But, she did not regret what just conspired.

Within moments the family the family was assembled. Narcissa looked extremely vexed, but said nothing as she waited for Lucius began to speak. She looked appalled. After Lucius was done explaining what transpired, she turned to Gin and cried a tear and asked her why she did it.

"I couldn't let nothing happen to my family." Gin said as she went over and sat next to her mother and hugged her.

"I see why that blasted sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor when you requested it." Narcissa said tearfully as she hugged her daughter back.

They sat there for another hour discussing what had to be done, and began planning, as a family. Draco still barely spoke, and did not once made eye contact with his sister.

"The doorbell. I assume that is Severus." Lucius said as him and Narcissa departed to go greet him.

Gin opted to stay back with her brother. "Please talk to me. Or even look at me." Gin whispered.

"What am I to say? This is all my fault. All my fault you are engaged to our Professor. My fault that now you are involved with the Dark Lord. If only we grabbed the blasted hostages." Draco said crying as he sank his face in his hands. Gin moved over to him, and sat on the arm of the chair, and hugged him.

"This is not your fault, and I will not tolerate you saying so." She whispered. "I know that you couldn't of done more. Please, don't beat yourself up over this. I can't bare to see you like this because of me." Gin cried with him.

Draco turned and pulled his sister into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. "I do not regret you. I regret myself. Just let me take the blame."

"I can't because without me here, none of this would of happened. I didn't go because I am now engaged, but because I had to protect all the people I care about from my ex-family." Gin cried.

"You are not upset that you have to marry Professor Snape?" Draco asked quietly as he stroked her hair.

"Not in the slightest. I am not upset that I have to play poor innocent Ginny. I am not upset that I had to manipulate the only person I had the slightest feelings for in the Weasley family. I am crying because I caused this for you and our parents. And now, the Professor has had me thrown into his lap with all this baggage." Gin said. She felt Draco look up and she did as well. Her parents, and Severus just heard her declaration.

Lucius and Narcissa made their way over and hugged and kissed her, assuring her that they were sorry that they brought this on her. Professor Snape stood their in awe at her.

"She isn't upset about any of the important things, but how she made the four of us feel. She is truly the least selfish person that I've ever met." Professor Snape thought.

Gin broke away from her parents and made her way over to him. She looked at him and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry." She said.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I could be marrying Parkinson." He said trying to get her to crack a smile, and succeeded. Lucius mumbled to Narcissa. "What was that?" Professor Snape asked.

"I was telling Narcissa that sounds like what Ginevra said to me. She said it could be worse, and she could be marrying the Dark Lord." Lucius grinned.

Professor Snape chuckled, and allowed Gin to lead him over to a free sofa.

They decided that they would wait until the Dark Lord was present before they announced their engagements, Draco's and Ginevra's. By custom, the oldest had to be announced before the younger one's. They filled in Professor Snape, and allowed him to offer his input. After everything had been cleared up, they made their way to the Dining Hall.

"Where's Millificent at?" Gin asked curiously.

"Why you were out, she said she was going home until New Years Eve. She'll be back in time to get ready with us." Narcissa answered dismissively.

"Oh." Was all Gin could respond. Her mind was still reeling over everything that had happened.

After dinner was completed, Professor Snape requested a private talk with Gin. Lucius had no complaints, but asked him to come share a drink with him first.

"I'll be in the library." Gin said as she separated from them. She quickly made her way to the library, and found a book on betrothals of the old families. Gin wanted to refresh a few things before they were announced. She also grabbed a book on the Dark Arts and was reading intensely when her fiancé knocked gently. "You may enter." She said barely loud enough for him to hear through the thick doors.

Professor Snape joined her on the sofa in front of the blazing fire. "Ginevra, please be honest. How do you truly feel?"

"Only if you tell me afterwards." She told him. She sighed lightly and shifted to face him better. "Quite relieved to be frank."

"Relieved?" He asked in disbelief.

"I am relieved that it was you, and not some of the others I had to dance with. I feel comfortable around you." She answered truthfully. "I feel safe." She said as she leaned back. She knew he asked for the truth, but was afraid of his reaction.

"I feel guilty that you got thrown into this. I know it's not my fault, nor yours, but you deserve better than I. Wealth, society, and time with your family I can give you. But matters of the heart, I am not sure. All ladies dream of love, romance, and whatnot. I am not even sure I can give you a proper courtship. Hell, I can't even be completely open to you for fear what _could_ happen." He breathed heavily as he leaned back on the couch.

Slightly annoyed, Gin commanded him. "Try to perform legimancy on me."

"You know I don't want to invade your privacy." He sighed.

"Professor Snape." She said in a final tone.

He sighed deeply once more, and replied. "On one condition. No more 'Professor Snape' when we are not in class, and definitely no 'sir'." He bargained.

"Severus, I was just waiting for you to offer to let me call you that. It would have been improper for me to do otherwise." Gin smirked.

Severus didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Ready?" He asked as he shifted to face her entirely.

"Yep." She said grinning as she put her wand on the floor.

He looked at her quizzically, but did not ask any quesitons. Severus attempted to penetrate her mind for several moments before he admitted defeat. "Why did you allow others?"

"To not let on that I am choosing what they can see. I didn't want to bring it to any one's attention. If you are referring when I was the trio's guinea pig." Gin answered as she leaned back on the armrest.

"I am god awful lucky." He chuckled. "What are you reading this for?" He asked seriously as he picked up her discarded book.

"Refreshing." Gin shrugged.

"Refreshing, as you already know it?" He asked.

"Most of that book. I was taught my first year." Gin said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't think you would remember it." Severus confessed.

"You assumed?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Now, I know the man I am engaged to would not do anything that silly." She teased him.

"I logical deduced. Is _that_ better?" He said.

"You don't have to worry about matters of the heart." Gin told him changing the subject. "I don't think I could ever love."

Severus didn't know what to say at that, and settled on pulling her close and let her lay on his side. "What a pair we are."

After an hour of sitting there and enjoying each others presence staring at the fire, Severus spoke up. "You should get to sleep. I will be here early to pick you up. But before you go, I came to show you this." He said pulling out a little box from his robes.

Gin eyed the box curiously. She knew what was inside, but was curious on what it looked like. She took the offered black velvet box and opened it.

"I knew you would appreciate this more than some mass produced ring in a store. It was my grandmothers. She had a happy marriage, and maybe it will help us." He explained as he pulled off her Malfoy crest, and placed it on her right hand, leaving her ring finger bare. That was tradition after all. They were engaged, but since they haven't announced it yet, it remained off until then. "I brought it to see if you liked it. If you don't we can get another one."

"No. I truly want this one. Thank you." Gin smiled as she quickly hugged Severus. She was truly grateful that he was that considerate.

"Good night Ginevra." He said putting the ring back in his pocket, and rose.

"Good night Severus." She said as she rose. He kissed her hand, and exited without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

Gin headed to the Dining Hall for breakfast. She wasn't showing it, but she was extremely nervous, and excited at the same time. Her parents and her brother were already eating when she arrived.

"Good morning Ginevra." Her mother smiled.

"Good morning Darling." Lucius said rising. Draco merely nodded once as he stood as well.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Gin smiled contently. She took her place and put a few pancakes on her plate, and put a few strawberries and a piece of melon onto the plate.

"Severus should be here in a about half an hour." Her father said. "I won't be home when you get back. Draco is accompanying on some business we have in Vienna today." He stood and kissed her forehead and they left the room.

"So honey, are you excited?" Her mother asked smiling.

"A bit." She admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. You will have a good time this afternoon." Narcissa told her.

"What about the morning?" Gin asked.

"I was basically referring after your meeting with Dumbledore. I do not know how that will go obviously." Narcissa said worriedly.

"I am not worried about that to be frank." Gin replied simply.

Gin and Narcissa continued speaking about her uncertainties and whatnot while they finished their food. They were upstairs in Gin's room touching her up when they heard the bell chime for the Floo.

"He's here." Narcissa whispered to her daughter.

The two ladies headed down the stairs. The houselves had seen to him already.

"Narcissa. Miss Malfoy." He said as he bowed slightly to each of them. The ladies curtsied in response. "Are you ready to go?" Severus asked politely. Gin nodded. "Drink this, and we shall go." After Gin downed the vial,Severus threw some powder in the fireplace, and said "Hogwarts Headmaster's office." Gin followed behind him, and appeared next to him after a winding and nauseating trip.

"Miss Malfoy." The Headmaster spoke softly.

Gin curtsied slightly. "Good morning Headmaster." Gin smiled.

"Have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Gin answered politely as she sat in the chair next to Severus across the desk from the Headmaster.

Dumbledore turned around to his tea set, and poured them each one. He gave Gin hers first, Severus', and then himself. He sat back at the desk, and began speaking. "How is your vacation going so far?"

"It could be worse." She said as she adjusted herself on the lumpy chair.

"I've heard about your upcoming engagement." He spoke.

"Sir, I truly don't mean to interrupt, but is Bill okay?" Gin asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

The Headmaster's heart went out to the crying girl. She sat there looking so lost and confused. He wanted to tell her everything was alright with him, but he didn't want to lie. "Physically, Bill is fine. But, he has threatened to not speak to his family, until they admit what they've done to you, and they apologize." The Headmaster said.

"So, he got out alright?" Gin questioned as she smiled slightly.

"Yes. Mrs Weasley is not handling the fact that she has lost three of her children very well. She said she was devastated with Percy, shocked with you, and with Bill, she won't stop crying or yelling." The Headmaster spoke lightly.

"I'm sorry to here for the estrangement of her eldest son, but I do not apologize for leaving." Gin told him stiffly at the end.

"You do not regret leaving?" The Headmaster questioned.

"Not in the slightest. I have a caring father, an attentive mother, and a protective brother, who's one of my best friends." Gin answered. "And now, I also have Severus." Gin smiled warmly as if seeing nothing wrong with where she's at.

"How do you really feel about marrying Severus?" The Headmaster continued.

Gin turned towards Severus, and he nodded once. She took a deep breath and turned back to the Headmaster. "I feel horrible for putting him in this situation. If it wasn't for my imprudence, and a mistake my father's behalf, I would have had to marry one of the dangerous Death Eaters. I am grateful that he would step up so I wouldn't have to. And now, he has to be stuck with me." Gin cried. Severus turned towards her and let her continue to cry on his shoulder. He shot the Headmaster a look.

"Do you support Voldemort?" The Headmaster asked bluntly.

"No, and I never told any of them things that I've heard or saw at the Headquarter either!" Gin said acting upset at the idea that she turned traitor on them. "I may have switched families, but I did not switch beliefs!" Gin raged.

"I did not mean to insult you, but I had to make sure." The Headmaster said as he got up and walked around the desk. He leaned against the front of it as Gin sat back down. "I just wish things were different for you. You deserve so much more. Though I agree with you on how your family treated you, but I do think it could of been handled differently on both of your parts that day." Dumbledore said quietly.

"For once in my life I acted on what would make me happy, and not everybody else. Why is that so wrong?" Gin said as tears clouded her eyes once more.

"If you are happy, then I could not ask for more for you. You are still welcomed at Headquarters when Severus comes or if you want to visit, and take part in the meetings." Dumbledore told her.

"Thank you sir." Gin said kindly through tear stained eyes.

"If you ever need anything, my door is always open." He offered. Gin and Severus stood and made their way to the fireplace. "And by the way, congratulations." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

They each nodded once, and Gin followed Severus to his home. When they entered a dark grey stone room, a houself greeted them happily.

"Master Snape, I am so glad you are home. It looks as if they are starving you! You are all thin and bones!" Matkie exclaimed at the state of him. Gin looked at Severus and did not think he was thin and bones. He may have lost a few pounds since school had started, but he gained more muscle.

"Thank you Matkie. I am glad to be home. This is my fiance, Ginevra Malfoy. If you could be so kind, we would appreciate some lunch in about an hour. We will be in the parlor." He said as he turned towards Gin and offered his arm. She smiled lightly as she took it and went down the hall with him. Matkie was still staring at him dumbfounded with a struck-me-stupid grin.

The room they entered was not as bright as the Malfoy's, but the dim lighting made it cozy, and relaxing in Gin's eyes. The furniture was a soft velvety material that felt warm to the touch, instead of the cold leather she had become accustomed to. After she sat down, Severus followed beside her.

"That was truly amazing on how you could be so indifferent, but actually show regret, fear, and guilt." Severus chuckled lightly.

"Sometimes you just have to do things that you normally wouldn't do. Though I must admit, I hate making others think that I am weak or vulnerable. But it was necessary." Gin said shuttering as she chuckled airly afterwords.

"You certainly will keep me on my toes for years I can see." Severus said jovially as he bumped her shoulder with his own.

"Ahh, someone is in a good mood I see. Is that because we are truly alone from everyone else, or does my amazing self just bring this out in you?" Gin said bumping him back.

"I see the Malfoy arrogant pride has rubbed off on you." He said smiling. "Perhaps a combination of both. I am not required to be the strict ass here. I am not required to be a lap dog. I am not required to do anything right now." Severus said as he turned towards her seriously. "There are a lot of things I need to discuss with you. That's why I requested your presence with you today. Lucius thinks I am going over my family traditions, and what I expect, yatta yatta yatta."

"I do need to know those too!" Gin said outraged.

"I do not need to spend all day telling you about them. I pulled the book I was given when I was younger. You can just take that back with you and read at your leisure." He said dismissively. She mouthed 'oh', and he continued. "You said there was a potion that your brother took."

"Yes." She said knowing where this was going.

"I need you to start taking this. But most importantly, I need you to not to tell anyone. Would you be willing?" He asked quietly.

"But of course." Gin said as she took his hand. She knew he felt guilty about asking, and would do anything to make it easier.

"And a form of the unbreakable vow." He whispered just loud enough for her to strain to hear.

"Both. We each take a vow of secrecy and trust." Gin said agreeing. He too had no problem, and he summoned Matkie to come and be their bonder.

"This will be slightly different than what you are use to. If one of us tries to divulge the other's secrets without the other's knowledge, they will be unable to talk until the other says they may. I will set it up that if I say, 'Gin, I need to tell you something'. Or in your case, you may say 'Sev, I need to tell you something'. It will last until we separate. It not need to be far, but a separate room. For the life of me, please do not use it other than that." Severus said as he stood and brought Gin onto the other side of the him with Matkie standing off in between them. After they completed it, Matkie left them alone to go start lunch. She was still smiling at the joyful news of her master's engagement.

"She normally isn't that cheerful." Professor Snape said as he reclaimed his seat with Gin by his side. "I guess she supposed I would never marry."

"You are a handsome man. If you didn't tell me why you haven't, I would of thought you gay." Gin smiled as she leaned back on the armrest smirking mischievously.

"Ha ha Ginevra." Severus said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I swear at times you are impossible."

"And I swear at times you are preposterous!" Ginny exclaimed mockingly.

Severus scooted over to her and spoke softly. "Gin, I need to tell you something." Gin turned and faced him and sat cross legged on the deep couch. Severus shifted his right leg so he could see her better. His right arm rested on the top of the couch as he hesitantly reached out to place his hand on top of hers. After she made no motion to move it, he relaxed and began speaking. It was slow, but not drawn out, to allow himself time to think and word it the way he wanted. "I need to know where your loyalties lie first."

"My loyalties lie with my family, you, and myself. I will do whatever that needs to be done without regards to the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, Dumbledore, or the Order. If I help one, the other, or both, than so be it." Gin said indifferently towards the end.

"I made a mistake when I was younger. I followed all my friends to follow the Dark Lord. When I realized that the only woman I ever loved was killed because of information I passed on, I couldn't take it anymore.

I began to make the Occulmency Potion, that your brother takes, and started to examine my thoughts and opinions. You know that you can not just hand a resignation to the Dark Lord. So, I turned to Dumbledore to help keep my mind clear on what I was trying to accomplish, and not fall back on old habits. To this day, I have to struggle to be who I want to be. At times, my mask of hatred and whatnot are not a mask at all, but what I truly feel. If I didn't catch sight of Bill Weasley before I shot a spell on him, I would of killed him. It is hard to keep up with the charade and not fall into it. Even I slip every once and a while. Granted they are definitely not as frequent as they were when I first started. I am just trying to survive, and make it out unscathed. But you changed all that. Now, I have to account for you as well. Please, do not take this the wrong way. I have been use to the solitude for as long as I can remember. And even if you don't want my protection, I will still do it.

I see so much of my self in you. I knew when you were younger. Yes, I knew what Lucius was attempting. But I couldn't dissuade him. For if he succeeded then the Dark Lord knew I didn't want him to rise again. And then when he came back into his body, I was the one given the task to monitor. I said you. I knew that some of the others would undoubtedly take advantage of the situation. I think that was why he offered you to me as a betrothal. I felt guilty at times for listening to your conversations, hearing your personal ramblings, crack a smile at one of them, or how you would nibble on the ends of your hair when you were anxious. But then, you would say or do something that I didn't see coming. While others were complaining on listening to your brothers mindless twaddles, I laughed, and enjoyed your points of view."

"Severus, why did you feel guilty?" Gin asked.

"I feel guilty for your lack of privacy. I feel guilty for your involvement. But most of all I feel guilty for the same reason you did. I feel you got the additional baggage of my problems when you don't need them or cause them." He answered simply.

"Oh Severus! You did nothing! If anything, I am highly grateful." Gin honestly told him. Gin leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that, in silence, for a while until Matkie called them for lunch.

The rest of the afternoon passed more amiably. Severus took Gin on a detailed tour of the house. Gin was truly amazed.

"I know the house is a little cold, and in desperate need of a woman's touch." Severus said as he looked at her deeply.

"I think it is splendid." Gin smiled lightly. A faint blush touched her cheek as she kept eye contact with him.

"You are too generous." Severus smiled back. "Come, we must get you home in time for dinner."

"Yes, you are right." Gin said as the smile slipped off her face.

"I will see you in a few days." Severus told her as he pulled her chin up to make eye contact once more.

"Good night Severus." Gin said. She kissed his cheek. Gin let her lips linger for a second before she withdrew and made her way to the fireplace.

"Good night Ginevra." Severus said quietly as he watched her disappear in a flash of green flames.

AN: I appologize for the long wait, but my fiance of over four years ended things with me almost two weeks before Christmas...BAH HUMBUG!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Gin woke up feeling exhausted. She had stayed awake most of the night reading Severus' book of family traditions. Her eyes fell unconsciously to the pile of parchment laying beside the book on her bed. 'At least it is overly half way done.' Gin thought as she rose. She stretched out as she made her way through the streams of bright sunlight as she made her way to her bathroom to prepare for breakfast.

When Gin reached the Dining Hall, Draco was waiting outside of the door.

"Is everything okay?" Gin asked slowly.

"But of course. Mother and Father are in there. I didn't want to interrupt." Draco said. He stopped when the loud voices were abruptly cut off. "I was wondering when he would silence the room."

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Gin questioned quickly.

"Yep. Father is not looking forward to announcing our engagements. He's mad about yours, and he's mad that it forced me earlier than I was ready for." Draco said shrugging.

"Poor Father." Gin sighed as her faced screwed up in concentration.

"No. You can't let him see you like that. It will only make him feel worse." Draco said taking in her facial expressions.

Gin pursed her lips as she internally debated on what she said back before they relaxed. She knew he was right. "Of course." Gin said smiling.

The door opened with Narcissa's smiling face popping out. "Come on in. Breakfast is ready."

Draco and Gin entered as if they weren't any wiser about what they heard.

"So what are your plans today?" Lucius asked with a smile plastered to his slightly red face.

"I'm going to Nott's." Draco shrugged.

"I don't have anything planned." Gin said as she speared a piece of pancake on her fork.

"Good. Good. Would you like to accompany me on my errands?" Lucius said as he reached for his protein Squash Smoothie.

"I'd be delighted Father." Gin smiled.

Narcissa exhaled loudly as she stabbed her sausage barbarically. Draco and Gin didn't even glance her way, but let it go by unnoticed on the outside. Her reaction did leave them wondering what did their Father have planned.

"If you want, I can cancel on Nott." Draco said nonchalantly.

"That is not necessary. By all means, go and enjoy yourself. Your holidays are almost over." Lucius said.

The meal was passed in general conversation of how Draco should pass on their mother's greetings to Mrs. Nott, and other twaddle.

"Ginevra, when you are ready, I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall." Lucius said as he rose. He walked his way down the table and kissed Narcissa's head briefly and left.

Narcissa waited until the door closed before she spoke. "Ginevra sweety, please be careful. Draco, please go with them. I'll send your apologies to the Notts."

"Yes, Mother." They both said. The two siblings left the rest of their uneaten breakfast to see what the day held for them both.

"Dra..." Gin said breathlessly as she opened her door.

Draco ran into the room from his. "What?" He said. His breath stopped when he saw what was waiting for her. Gin had a complete set of Death Eater's robes on her bed. "Get dressed. I'll be right back." Draco said with a voice traced with more venom than twenty Naginis possessed.

Gin quickly placed the robes over her own and sat waiting for Draco to return. She knew he wasn't mad at her. She figured that was what they missed after their parents silenced the Dining Hall earlier.

Draco didn't knock, but entered quietly. "Gin, are you okay?" He asked as he sat on her bed next to her.

"I have no choice but to be." Gin said as she looked at Draco with an indifferent face in place.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you." Draco whispered as he pulled her close and hugged her. "I'm always here for you."

"I know Draco, as I am for you." Gin responded as her arms wrapped around him. She fought back the tears as she let go.

They stood up with their Ice masks on under their new Death Eater ones and went down to meet their father.

"I see you have decided to come despite my comment earlier about not canceling your plans." Lucius sneered as he saw them walking as if they weren't in their Death robes, but strutting their proud beliefs. When Draco was close enough, Gin heard their Father whisper, "I'm proud of you for coming for your sister. I didn't ask or volunteer her for this. She was requested." He stepped back and said, "Come on, we are expected in about fifteen minutes." He disappeared in a swish of black fabric.

Draco and Gin followed right behind him, and we outside the same house that they last saw the Dark Lord. They didn't look at each other, but followed wordlessly to catch up with their father. The weather seemed to know what laid behind the gates, for the sun didn't shine as bright, as if night was quickly approaching instead of rising.

"What the hell does he want me for?" Gin thought. She quickly pushed it aside and cleared her mind, knowing she would need her wits about her.

"Damn me. Look at what I've brought into Gin's life." Draco cussed to himself in his mind. He didn't push away his thoughts, but changed it into determination to get her out of this.

"Move!" Lucius spat at Death Eater guarding the main door.

"Yes, sir." The man said bowing and scurrying out of the way. He eyed Draco and Gin speculatively as he examined their masks, and wondered who they were.

They made their way down the cold hallway. There was a line of people waiting to seek an audience with the Dark Lord. Lucius walked past them without a glance, and his kids acted as if they should be walking past and not waiting. There was an aura of confidence and power about them that every one of them looked as they passed.

Lucius knocked firmly twice, and they were greeted with a "Enter."

"Ah, Lucius, I praise your promptness." The Dark Lord said as he slightly inclined his head in a gesture of appreciation. "Miss Malfoy, how do you like your gift?" He said as he turned towards her, and began to step closer.

"It is beautiful, my Lord. Thank you." Gin said as she slightly bowed her head.

"I see you are learning some manners." The Dark Lord laughed. "And Young Malfoy. I see you received your gift as well." He continued as he turned towards Draco.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco said as he bowed his head.

"Such head strong heirs you possess." The Dark Lord said as he stepped back and eyed both of them closely. "They are the ideal Slytherins, and Malfoy's to be sure, but are they the ideal Death Eaters?" He said as he watched for any movement. He smirked when he saw they didn't even flinch and turned his attention back to Lucius. "Lucius, I have a new mission for you, and I thought you could break in your two, that is if they are willing."

"We are willing." Draco said after his father failed to answer immediately.

"Very good. There is a spy among us that must be dealt with in whatever way you see fit, but he must not breathe another breath after you leave." The Dark Lord said. He walked back over to Gin and was only a foot away for before he continued. "Leonardo Weasley."

Gin fought to keep her breathing even, but was thankful when he turned away satisfied.

"Before he exhales his last breath, he must inform you of who his contact with the Order is. Do not act on the information, but bring it back immediately." He said as he took his Wing backed chair. "Am I understood?" He spoke darkly.

"Yes, my Lord." They said as they turned and left.

They walked back out through the hall with the same effect on everyone staring at their wake in awe. The Malfoys made their way back out of the yard and to the closest apparation point.

Once they were back in the safety of their Entrance Hall, Lucius banished their outer wardrobe to their respective places.

"Why the hell was she summoned there?" Draco stormed at Lucius.

"Actually, you were both summoned." Lucius said lowly. "He wanted to see you both in your masks. I think it was more of a test to see if you both would show up wearing them, and your reactions."

"Come, we must plan." Gin said as she turned away and led them to their Father's private studies.

"Ginevra, you must feel something." Lucius said as he entered and made his way to his brandy supply.

"I do, but we have to get this done." Gin said calmly as she began to draw the outlines of the inside of a house.

"I know it's useless to apologize, but..." Lucius said after he downed a full glass.

"Then don't. They are no longer my family, you are." Gin said curtly as she finished. "This is the first floor. There are bedrooms upstairs, but he prefers this." She said as she pointed at a small guest room. Her hands went straight back to the quill and parchment where she began drawing a multiple floor picture. When she was finished to showed them.

"This is where a painting of a Alabastor the Almighty." Gin said pointing at a spot on the wall from the first picture. "The house is behind this portrait. Only a family member can open it. Since I am no longer blood, I cannot open it. We will have to get him before he goes in there." Gin said sighing.

"Is this their secret wing?" Draco asked as he pointed at the rest.

"No. The painting goes straight to the Burrow." Gin sighed. "That is the layout for the Burrow."

"Oh my." Draco said as he sank in the seat in front of the desk Gin was currently occupying.

"It's the day before New Year's Eve. Where would he be?" Lucius asked Gin.

"Drinking by himself. He does every day this year. It is the anniversary of his wife's death." Gin said as she stood. "He'll be sitting right here." She said indicating the kitchen.

"Best way of attack?" Draco asked his father.

"It depends if he knows he's being branded as a traitor." He said rising and walking to the fire. While he was calling Severus, Gin and Draco walked over and sat down on the couch nearby. "He'll be right over." He made his way to the desk and sat down. Lucius pointed his wand, and opened a drawer on the right, and brought out a black pouch. He took one glance and attached it to his belt.

"You summoned." Severus smirked. Once he took a look at the three Malfoys, his good humored vanished.

"Does Leonardo Weasley know he's being labeled as a traitor?" Lucius asked as he looked up. At that moment it looked as if his years of being a Death Eater had caught up with him.

"No, should he?" Severus asked questionably.

"No, this will work out better then." Lucius smiled regaining his normal composure.

"I take it you are meant to deal with him?" Severus questioned.

"No, Draco, myself," Lucius paused. "And Ginevra."

Severus let out a light sigh, and turned towards his fiance. "May I have a moment with Ginevra before I depart?" He said.

"Yes, and then come join us for lunch. We shall not be leaving until sunset." Lucius said.

Gin led Severus out of the room, and down the hall to a parlor on the opposite side of the Manor where they were just at. He wordlessly imperturbed and silenced the room.

"Gin, I need to tell you something." Severus started as he sat down on the love seat beside her.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I might not be. I'm his contact. I'm positive you three are sent to find that out." Severus said as he looked at her.

"We can fix this. Just a little bit of plotting is involved to leave anybody none the wiser." Gin sighed as she leaned back on the seat beside her. "Who would be a suitable replacement?"

"Somebody with ties to the Order obviously." Severus spat unnecessarily.

"Obviously. Perhaps, a member of the Weasleys would be the most realistic and believable." Gin suggested.

"Who?" He asked rubbing his face on his palms.

"Percy." She said dejectedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Who do you think?" She countered.

"Bill. He is more than capable of handling himself." He suggested.

"But if something should happen, he's the only link I have." She responded.

"Are you sure? How are you going to do it?" Severus asked.

"Tell Father he is allergic to the jobber knoll feathers in Veritsareum and give him a fake truth potion. While they are distracted I will Imperio him to say Percy." Gin said simply.

"I really don't like what you are proposing." Severus said as he looked up and met her eyes.

"Well, it's a lot better than the alternative. Don't you think so?" Gin said getting defensive. "Besides, after the last attack, I am sure the Order is keeping closer tabs on him." She continued.

"But they were your family. I just don't want you to regret it." He said simply.

"I appreciate it, honestly, I do, but I do not think we have to worry about anything further." Gin said as she sat up and fixed the forming wrinkles on her robes.

"If you allow anything to happen to you, I will never stop blaming myself. Do try to be safe." Severus told her as he sat up near her and took her hand.

"Don't get me wrong, you definitely owe me for this." Gin smiled.

"And what would that be? A wizarding debt?" He asked skeptically.

"A little girl in a year or two." Gin laughed breaking the tense moment.

"I was inclined that we would have a boy." Severus replied as he began rubbing the top of her hand with his other hand.

"If you insist, I'll up my price. I want a girl and a boy within three years." Gin giggled.

"You drive a hard bargain. When you succeed, we will start trying as soon as we are married in July." Severus said as he helped her up to make their way to the Dining Hall for Lunch.

"What the bloody hell made me ask for that?!" Gin's mind exclaimed as she was being led by Severus down the warm hallway. "I just became engaged to him and I'm asking for that! Why couldn't I have just asked for a bloody cat or something! Kids?! What must he think of me!" Gin screamed mentally.

Severus was quite amused at the expression in Gin's eyes as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "I really shouldn't' speculate, but I am quite curious on what is going through her mind right now." He thought.

"A knut for your thoughts?" He finally asked.

"Sorry if I was jumping the gun, I just assumed you would want heirs. And I don't want just one son, but a daughter." Gin blushed. "Yes, after I strip the clothes off your hot body..." Gin thought. The blush increased shades, and she was ashamed at the lack of control around Severus. He must of been thinking something along the same lines, and had a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks as well. "I didn't even know he could blush." Gin mused silently.

Lunch was spent in a tense atmosphere for the most part. Lucius, Draco, Gin, and Severus were attempting a happy mood, but Narcissa made her unhappiness blatantly obvious. She scoffed away any attempt at conversation.

Once Draco, Gin, and Lucius saw Severus leave, Lucius informed Gin of her mother's temperament.

"Once the mission is over, she will be back to her charming self. This is how she handles her worry, and to show her disapproval." Lucius said as he steered them back to fill in any gaps about what was going on tonight.

An hour later, Gin was headed back to her room to relax and contemplate before she had to leave with her brother and father.

Gin laid in her bed just staring at the top of the canopy. Her mother had the top lavender with spots of white sponged on like clouds. She stared up and was lost almost instantly with the ongoings of her mind. Gin thought back to the person she was when she lived with the Weasleys. She knew it was wrong on what she was about to do. But she wasn't even sure if it was. It is right to protect your family, but it is wrong to Imperio somebody. The first time, the means justified the end, but at what cost? She was now summoned by the Dark Lord to aid her father. Gin now wondered if this was a never ending vicious cycle. And that train of thoughts led her to Severus. "Is this how he feels all the time?" Gin wondered as she sat up. "Look what he has to do to be the good person." Gin said determined as she headed to her bathroom to prepare. "If Severus can do this for so many years, I think I can handle it until this bloody war is over."

Twenty minutes later, Gin exited her bedroom and went across the hall to Draco's room. She knocked gently, and was greeted with a grunted response. She pushed open the door a crack and peeked in. Draco was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Gin made her way in and sat beside him.

"Hello there Drakie Poo!" Gin said in a mock Pansy voice.

"H...H...Hi...Ginny." Draco said with a straight face impersonating Potter. Gin smacked his arm playfully as began to chuckle.

"You deserve much worse than that." Gin said through narrowed eyes. Draco was ready for what ever Gin threw at him though. When she dived to push him back on the bed, he caught her and began tickling her.

After a moment he stopped. "Yeah, laughter doesn't seem right when you are wearing that." Draco mumbled.

Gin looked down at her robes, and her fallen mask. She sobered up quickly as she sat up. "I guess you are right."

"It's time." Draco said as he rose and put his mask on.

It was just past sunset and cloudy. Not a single star, or even the moon could be seen as Draco, Lucius, and Gin apparated to the west side borders of the Weasley Estate. Lucius didn't speak as he raised both his arms in the air and moved in a manner Gin has only seen in books.

"After he finishes taking down the wards, we will go straight to the kitchen entrance which is slightly to the right." Gin thought. "He should just be starting the second bottle."

"_Uncle Leo, why are there so many bottles on the ground?" A five year old red haired girl asked._

"_A month after you were born, I lost my wife. I celebrate her life every year on this day by having a few drinks." A red headed man said as he sank into a wooden chair at the kitchen table._

"_If you are celebrating, why are you so unhappy?" She continued._

"_Ginny, when you are older, I am sure you will understand." He said as he sank his forehead on the edge of the table. _

_The little girl went and retrieved a glass bottle of milk and came back with two cups. She poured a little in each one, because she was afraid she would spill it. She passed him one, and sat down beside him. When he didn't take it, she tapped him on his hand._

"_What are you doing?" He said as his forlorn face transformed into a weak smile._

"_I'm celebrating." Ginny said clearly._

_"And what are we celebrating?" He asked intrigued._

"_Your life." She said obviously._

"_Why?" He asked confused._

"_Because you always have milk. And a smile on your face just for me." She laughed._

"_You have milk at home." He said laughing._

"_Yeah, but it's always gone by the time it's my turn." She said dejectedly._

"_One day, my dear Ginevra, it will be your turn. Just don't blow it when it comes." He said as he burped. "Milk and fire whiskey do not go together." He said as he stood up. Leo took four steps before he fell to the ground._

_"Uncle Leo!" Gin said as she rushed to him. She shook him gently at first, but then harder when he didn't wake up. All the shaking moved one of his sleeves up higher and revealed some sort of scar. Gin saw the bottom of it. With the curiosity of a child, she raised it up a little more. She saw a snake coming out the mouth of a skull. "Uncle Leo?" She asked quietly as she stared mesmerized by the faint red mark that had in fact appeared to look like an old scar. "Uncle Leo!" _

"_Ginny what happened?" Her mother hollered as she rushed to the fallen man. She quickly shooed her daughter aside and pointed her wand at him and brought him back. "Are you okay Leo?" She asked gently. After a slight nod, she pointed the wand at him again and he rose into the air. A few steps later, Ginny was left all alone in the kitchen on the floor surrounded by bottles._

"He was a member back in the early days." Gin whispered as they began to sneak along the trail of trees to get closer to the kitchen door.

"Shh." Their father whispered back.

The door was locked, but a quick wordless spell, it was able to turn, and they entered. The sight that greeted them was a man passed out in a chair, with his face and arms on the kitchen table haphazardly.

Draco quickly sat him up while Lucius bound him to the chair. Gin took her opportunity to Imperio him while they turned the chair around, away from the table. He stirred once the wooden chair scratched along the hardwood floor.

"What's going on?" He exclaimed angrily.

"You are a traitor to the Dark Lord." Lucius sneered. "Did you not think you would get caught. The Dark Lord always knows."

"The hell I am! I have sacrificed EVERYTHING for the Dark Lord!" He roared.

"Legilimens!" Gin roared. What started as a glimpse of his wife transformed into his whole memory.

"_What are you doing? You can't serve Him!" A blond witch shouted as she threw a plate at his face. _

"Damn it woman!" He shouted back as he ducked to avoid the flying glass. 

"_I never thought that the kind hearted man I fell in love with would actually throw away everything for a worthless cause!" She yelled back with tears falling from her brown eyes._

"_I had no choice! If I didn't he said he'd kill my brother, his wife, and their sons for his alliance with Dumbledore! Am I just to throw away the only family I have left?" He asked livid._

"_What about me? What about our daughter?" She said crying as she sank to the floor._

"_Nothing will happen to Ginevra." He said as he sat down next to her and held her close._

Gin was tempted to break the connection, but she just had to see. Was she really his daughter? The memory hazed out and was replaced with another.

_It was dark, and rainy, but a blond woman could be seen lying on the wet grass just outside the kitchen door._

"_You did the right thing." Gin heard another say. She couldn't see his face under the mask, but she knew who it was. "If you didn't, the Dark Lord would not have been pleased when. She ruined our last plan. Come, let's go find you a more suitable alternative." He said pulling her Uncle's arms. He cast the Dark Mark over the house before he was disapparated away._

The scene hazed out and then refocused once more.

"_Leo, I am so sorry." Arthur Weasley said quietly as he approached his brother near the white casket._

"_It's not your fault. I was protecting you and your family that I forgot about my own." Leo said as he placed his left hand on the casket and moved it slowly back and forth._

"_If there is anything that we can do, we are so grateful, just let us know." Arthur offered._

"_Actually, there is." Leo said as he looked back at his daughter holding his right hand as she was being held by her Aunt. "Raise Ginevra for me. Let her know what a really family is like. Let her know what it is like to be loved. I don't deserve her, or anybody else." He said. Leo turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead. And without a word, he left. He didn't even come back when the Dark Lord had his own killing spell reflected on himself ten days after his wife's funeral._

Gin was then subjected to visions of all the things he was ordered to do since the Dark Lord's resurrection. Her mouth dropped in shock at some of the gruesome things that he had done. When she saw that Severus wasn't his only contact she gasped lightly and lowered her wand.

"Stupify." Gin yelled at Leo. "Father, did you know?" She whispered.

"Know what?" He asked confused.

"That he was my real father?" She continued.

"What?" He asked outraged.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"I saw. I saw Rodolphus with him when his wife died." Gin answered. "I know his mask. I remember seeing the gleam when he almost killed me. You don't forget something like that."

"Who is his contact?" Lucius pressed.

Gin knew she couldn't hesitate to answer. But she was torn on saying who her and Severus agreed upon and who it truly was and what happened.

"Ginevra?" He asked. "Did you see?"

"Yes, Yes I did. But it doesn't matter. He was killed earlier today, by him." Gin whispered as she looked into her Father's eyes and pointed at her bound relative.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Arthur Weasley." Gin said as her eyes filled with tears and looked away. "And he isn't a traitor. They were exchanging information on me, not plans for the Dark Lord."

"What do we do Father?" Draco asked quietly.

"Ginevra?" Her Father asked tentatively.

"Eneverate." Gin said as she moved closer to him.

"Who are you?" He asked shrewdly.

Gin took off her mask. "I guess you will not recognize me now, will you?" Gin spoke quietly but with an edge of unmasked anger. "I could have been raised with attention, and love, but you didn't give me that now, did you?" She asked. "Did you?" Gin roared.

"Ginevra?" He said as he took in her appearance. "Is that really you?" He asked.

"Perhaps, but your tactless meetings with Arthur in public made the Dark Lord think you were a spy and a traitor to boot! Now I was sent here to kill you! Is that your idea of raising a good happy child? Did you just want me raised in pain and agony while you were frolicking around the world?" She stormed.

"I couldn't let you down like I let down Irene." He said dejectedly. "He told me they would take care of you." He told her. "I let Irene die to protect them and they couldn't even take care of you. But it was too dangerous to let you stay here with me. If I made a mistake..." He trailed off.

"You did." Gin said as she resumed her icy persona. She gracefully put her mask back on and left the kitchen.

"I'm a horrible person." Gin thought as she walked down the back of the yard. Once she at the spot they apparated to, she disapparted back home.

"Mother?" Gin said nervously once she was in the Entrance Hall.

"Ginevra dear, I have been waiting for hours! Where is your father, and brother?" She asked anxiously.

"They are fine. I'm sure they will be back in a moment." Gin said as she sank onto the nearby bench.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked as she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Not at all. I am a horrible person." Gin cried. And she cried for the next fifteen minutes until the rest of her family arrived.

Lucius took a sight at the two ladies and ran to them. "Ginevra." He said quietly as he placed his arms around her. She moved her hands from her mother and put them around him. They stayed like that for a little while longer before Lucius picked her up and carried her to her room. Narcissa changed her daughter into her pajamas while Lucius went to clean up and change. When he returned Gin was still crying and being cradled by her mother. Lucius got on the other side of Gin and they both held her until she fell asleep.

It wasn't a restful sleep in the slightest. Gin awoke a few times. But she wasn't alone. Her parents had left, but Draco and Millificent were with her. When she awoke around four in the morning, Millificent argued with Draco, but won. She got a sleeping potion and passed it to Gin who took it gratefully.

"What about the nightmares?" Draco asked Millificent once Gin was back out.

"She has to fight them to get over them." She said softly as she stroked Gin's hair with her fingers.

"I can't see her in this pain. It hurts me." Draco said as he pulled up Gin's blankets.

"Us being here is helping her." Millificent said soothingly.

"Thank you for coming back." Draco said as he yawned. He stuck his left arm under Gin's head, and reached across with his right to hold Millificent's.

The two didn't leave Gin's side until she woke around three in the afternoon. They didn't want her to wake up alone.

The whole morning Lucius was pacing his potion's room looking for something adequate to help his dearest daughter. But nothing in that room could mend a broken heart. He despised feeling useless, but decided to make something special for her. Not bought, because he knew she would treasure this for as long as the sun shined.


	14. Chapter 14

Gin awoke around three in the afternoon and saw that Draco and Millificent were still with her and currently asleep. She wanted to sit up but if she did she would wake them, because they were lying on random parts of her body. She smiled as she stretched without disturbing them.

Draco awoke from her stretching and looked at her apprehensively. He was gratefully greeted with a weak smile. "From what I hear, you have had a visitor since around eleven." He smiled.

"Oh my!" Gin said as she jumped up throwing Millificent's right arm and left leg haphazardly off of her in her pursuit to the bathroom. "What time is it?" Gin hollered from the bathroom. The door opened and closed quickly.

"It's a little after three." Millificent said as she perched herself on the toilet.

"I can't believe I slept the day away." Gin said dismissively.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked cautiously.

"Not particularly." Gin said curtly as she reached for her shampoo.

"Gin. You know you can trust me." Millificent said in a voice barely heard over the water.

Gin poked her head around the curtain and glanced at Millificent. "I feel as if I am not myself anymore." Gin said quietly. "I feel as if I am not following what's right anymore."

"This Gin is called life. We make mistakes, we laugh, we cry, we succeed, we fail, and have some happiness along the way. If we never fall, we can never rise higher than before we started." Millificent said knowingly.

"I don't want to do anything for Him." Gin said as she rinsed her hair out.

"That, I can not help you out. To be frank, I don't know anyone who can. The majority of his followers don't even want to. But, I am always here if you need me." Millificent said before she departed.

Gin let her words sink in as her conditioner did its work. She knew one person who could truly help her, Severus. She quickly got dressed and allowed Millificent to do her make up and headed downstairs.

She found her parents, brother, and Severus sitting in a parlor waiting for her. "Hi." She said meekly as she caught their worried expressions. Narcissa rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Mother, I am fine really. I was just taken off guard is all." Gin assured her.

"Yes dear. That was something I didn't even know about. I thought they killed his daughter along with the wife. I didn't think anything of it when the Weasley's suddenly had another child. To be honest, I don't think anyone did." Narcissa said as she dragged Gin to sit in between herself and her Father.

"The funeral for Arthur is at sunset. If you are up for it, we can go." Severus offered.

Gin looked once at her Mother and Father, and after getting their permission she nodded her head once.

"I wish we could take you, but I don't think it would be proper." Lucius said quietly as he held Gin's hand gently.

"It's alright Father. I understand, and fully agree." Gin said.

"If you want, we can head over to the Order to see everybody else." Severus suggested kindly.

"Yes, let me go change first." Gin agreed as she stood up and made her way back up to change yet again.

When Gin and Severus arrived at Headquarters, everyone was glad to see Gin alive and healthy, except for the Weasley's. Nobody knew the real reason why Arthur died, and Severus and Albus didn't have the heart to tell them that. Something's were best left unsaid, and that was clearly one of them.

"How are ye hold'n up?" Hagrid asked Gin kindly after Arthur was lowered and covered.

Gin looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes and nodded weakly. Severus steered her away and apparated them both to Headquarters for the gathering. People mingled and shared happy tales they had with Arthur, and Gin remained quiet staring at the few shooting daggers at her. She broke away and headed to her Headmaster leaving Severus confused.

"How are you fairing, Miss Malfoy?" He asked concerned.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked.

"Yes, I think it is long overdue." Albus said knowingly. "Come, we'll go to my office."

"Let me go tell Severus where I am going, so he doesn't worry." Gin told him.

"Go. I'll await you at the door." He smiled before he left her standing in the mass of black robes.

"I know. Go. I'll wait for you here." Severus told her when she made her way over to him. She truly enjoyed how she didn't have to say anything for him to know and understand.

"My personal portkey for my office." Albus said as he pulled out a small wooden box. "It will activate three seconds after we touch it." He said indicating the sneakoscope.

Gin reached in, and they both put a finger on it. Once inside the warm office, Albus headed to his tea set behind his desk. After he prepared it, he lifted the tray and indicated for Gin to follow him to his sitting room.

"Sugar?" He asked kindly.

"Please." Gin said. He handed her a cup and she took it happily. Nothing could soothe her news like a cup of tea.

"And what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" He asked patiently.

Gin dove in how the Dark Lord expected her to serve him, her father's unhappiness about the situation, how she felt as if she was becoming a bad person, and how she felt trapped. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I am confused. And to top it off, Draco feels as if this is his fault. There is no way any of us could have foreseen it."

"Ginevra, you are not a bad person. There is always a silver lining. Right now it may seem hidden, but it is just waiting to be found." Albus said confidently. "I truly hate to ask you this, but it is a question I have been longing to ask for years now."

"Please, go ahead." Gin said cautiously.

"Why do you hide your true potential?" He asked.

"Because not all of it is good magic. I don't want anybody to know what I am truly capable of. I have hidden it for so long that I didn't think anybody was aware of it anymore." Gin admitted.

"Magic itself is not good or evil, it just is. It is the person that makes it good or evil depending on what they are using it for. For example, one of the spells I have used to protect Hogwarts is considered it a Dark Spell. But for my intention, is it bad magic?" Albus asked.

"No. You did it to protect the students, and staff." Gin answered.

"And what you did was to protect your family and yourself, correct?" Albus continued.

"But at what cost?" Gin countered.

"I knew Leo for years. He was like Severus in many respects. If he had known it would save your life, even temporarily, and the family you love, and chose, he would of died willingly." Albus said quietly looking at his teacup as he refilled it.

"How did you know, sir?" Gin asked shocked.

"Severus. You are right, Percy is well protected. How well, I can't disclose that, but rest assured, he would have been fine." Albus said as he brought the cup up to his mouth.

"What do I do now sir? How do I retain my goodness, and values?" Gin asked dejectedly as she leaned against the back of the seat, all manners and properness forgotten.

"Join Severus. Help the order. I hate to suggest it, but I am confident that you can handle yourself. I actually think this will be better for him. I can only help him so much. If he had someone else in the same shoes, maybe it will make the burden easier for him to deal with." Albus said as he locked eyes with her.

"Do you really think it would help him?" She asked.

"I truly do. I could be your contact, but I don't think it would be advisable. Let me work out the details, and I will have someone contact you when you return back to school." Albus said thinking. "Come, we should get you back. I definitely don't think Severus wants to be alone with that group." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Albus returned Gin back to Grimmauld Place into Severus' care before he returned back to the school to meet with another teacher for an important conversation, and request.

"Are you fairing well?" Severus asked Gin quietly as he led her back to the door to apparate her home.

"Quite well. Would you mind if we went to your house first?" Gin asked nervously.

"But of course." He said as he grabbed her arm lightly and led her away.

Once they were back at Severus' manor, he took her to the same library they bound each other to secrecy, and honesty.

"I take it this is regarding your conversation with Albus." He stated obviously.

Gin smiled gently at him as she sat on the floor beside him. She rested her head on his right thigh and began to speak quietly. "Sev, I need to tell you something. He thinks I should play spy."

He was gently stroking her hair, but hesitated slightly when he heard her words. "Damn it Albus!" He cussed mentally. "What do you think?" Severus spoke aloud.

"I am going to do it." Gin answered fully of determination. "But, I need you to be behind me in my decision." She said meekly.

"Why my approval? Shouldn't you be speaking to your parents about this?" He asked in attempt to keep the mood light despite the topic of conversation.

"Technically, since it is regarding my future, and you are my fiancé it falls onto your shoulder, and not theirs. Besides, I'd really prefer if they didn't know." Gin admitted.

"I will be beside you in no matter what you choose. What else did Albus say to make you so determined all of a sudden, if you don't mind me inquiring?" Severus continued as he leaned inwards and kissed her temple.

Gin sighed lightly as his mouth touched her bare skin. "Encouraging words as usual." She smiled as she turned her head up towards his.

Severus smiled at her and pulled her up to stand. They left the room and he took her back to Malfoy Manor. Tomorrow they had a large day in front of them.


	15. Chapter 15

New Year's Eve dawned before Gin wanted it to. She stayed up late the night before to finish Severus' family book. She also was anticipating the ball with Severus, but was a little hesitant about the Dark Lord's presence. She stretched before she pulled off her warm blankets and made her way to the bathroom to get groomed for the upcoming morning.

Millificent was the only one present at the Dining Hall when Gin arrived.

"Where is everybody?" Gin asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Millificent said as she wore a shit-eating grin. "Come. They want you to have it before we eat."

Gin allowed herself to be led away from the empty table to follow Millificent down the hallway towards a hardly used sitting room in the back of the house, because the windows were situated to never have direct sunlight. Millificent knocked twice loudly, and then turned the door handle.

When Gin entered the room she was slightly confused. Her mother, father, and brother were sitting there wearing the biggest smile, and she didn't understand why. They all turned towards the back corner, and Gin shouted out a large squeal and ran to it.

There, suspended in air, was a beautiful white wedding dress. It had a deep green sash with silver beads sewn to the sides that tied around the waist, and fell to the floor a few inches short of where the train ended. Gin took in all the details as she stared dumbfounded. It was strapless, but high enough to not reveal too much. The silk top was tight all the way to the waist, where it belled out. The bottom was silver silk with white mesh like fabric to give it a little bounce and body with intricate beadwork. What Gin loved the most was how all the edges, the top and bottom of the dress were a think dark green trim that matched the sash. It wasn't overdone, but elegantly tasteful. Gin had always felt that the dress should enhance one's beauty, not over shine it.

"Oh my god." Gin breathed quietly. "It is absolutely breathtaking. I love it!" Gin said as she turned towards her family, who was watching with bated breath.

"I'm glad you do. It took us all two nights, and almost a full day. We each did our own share." Lucius smiled.

"All four of you made this for me?" Gin asked as a single tear slipped from her left eye.

"Yes." Narcissa said as she made her way to the dress. "May I?" She asked with a tear of her own.

"Of course." Gin said as she turned towards her mother.

With a swish of her wand, Narcissa had Gin in the dress and began to let tears fall down her face at the sight of her daughter in the dress.

"Thank you." Gin cried as she stared at the mirror Draco conjured for her. "I didn't know you two knew how to sew." Gin smiled as she turned to her father and brother.

"Family tradition." Draco said begrudgingly. "I made the sash." He said as he stared at it.

"What did you make father?" She asked as she looked at him with the largest genuine smile Gin has ever worn.

"I made the bottom." He said proudly.

Gin looked closer and noticed the beads formed their family crest not visible before from her distance. "Thank you father." She said as she stuck her hands out for him to hold. Gin refused to damage such a thoughtful gift. "I've never had anything else that has meant as much to me as this gift.

"I made the top." Millificent said adding herself to the conversation.

"Thank you so much Millificent." Gin said as she looked at her.

"I have made the veil." Narcissa said as she emerged from behind with a long white veil. She allowed Gin to examine it closely before she put it on.

It was the same mesh like fabric from the dress, but her mother had added silver beads making the edges appear as if white lilies were part of it. Gin looked at the mirror and sighed happily as she saw her self in the love filled dress and her family standing behind staring at her with love in their eyes.

"I truly hate to ruin your fun dear, but breakfast should be served momentarily." Lucius said.

Narcissa swished her wand, and the dress was on a hanger in a large box along with the veil, before Gin was ready to part with it.

"No need to be disappointed dear, you will wear it again." Her father laughed as he led her back to the Dining Hall. He was ecstatic on the inside. He went through a lot of trouble to get the fabric the night they got back to get started.

"Are you ladies looking forward to the ball tonight?" Lucius said good-naturedly to the ladies who were still glowing.

"I look forward to any time I get to spend with you dear." Narcissa said with happiness.

"That certainly is music to my ears honey." He replied as he looked at the two younger women chatting excitingly.

"Is it New Years yet?" Draco asked as he eyed his sister and fiancé suspiciously.

"Don't worry Millificent. We will take you dress shopping when you come back for Easter. This time you get to come with us to Paris." Narcissa laughed.

"Actually, I have already drew it and sent it to Romano's." Millificent said sheepishly.

"You designed it?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Yes, I have always had a flare for fashion. I just hope it comes out the way I imagined it." Millificent replied.

"I am anxious to see it." Narcissa told her. "Do you have another copy?"

The rest of breakfast continued in the same manner. Narcissa wanted to talk wedding details with them, but luckily Lucius saved them and said it could wait until they came home for Easter. Narcissa was a little crestfallen, but with the ball, and them resting tomorrow to go back to school the following day she agreed easily, what Draco whispered when they left, a large feat in its own.

Gin wasn't the only one who decided to take a nap before lunch to prepare for the long night ahead of them. Narcissa was just thankful that she didn't have to do anything, but have a good time. Nobody made it down on time for lunch.

Around three in the afternoon everybody awoke to start dressing, and getting ready. This time, Millificent, Narcissa, and Gin got ready together. Severus arrived around three thirty to join the males.

"I informed him of your dress as you knew, so he could dress to match." Narcissa said as she pulled out a black box and handed it to Gin. "I think this will go quiet well with your dress and earrings." Gin opened it apprehensively and smiled when she saw a diamond choker. "It was your Great-Great-Grandmother Malfoy's. Your father and I thought it would be appropriate." Narcissa said as she took it out and placed it on her daughter's neck and clasped it together.

"Thank you mother." Gin smiled as she lightly trailed it with her left hand.

Around 5:45 the six of them met at the Entrance Hall to get into the black carriage drawn by eight black horses.

Lucius helped Narcissa and followed her in. Draco and Millificent went afterwards, followed by Severus and Gin.

"I've never been in a horse drawn carriage before." Gin mused quietly to Severus.

"There is a first for everything." He told her.

"Yes, and our first ball together as soon-to-be husband and wife." Gin smiled and giggled slightly at the end.

"Or, one could say both of our first engagement announcement." He smiled.

"I hate to break in the flirting, but Narcissa asked Gin a question." Millificent smirked knowingly of their flirting.

"I'm sorry Mother." Gin told her as she blushed.

"Quite alright." Narcissa said with the same knowing look as Millificent. "I asked if you we are nervous."

Gin glanced at her Father and saw that he scowled slightly but it was gone when she blinked. "Not at all." She said with smile that she now reserved for her family and Severus. All other smiles were fake, but not around them. They were her world. And she knew how far she would go to protect them.

After an hour and half of a joyful ride they arrived at the Nott's.

The reception was the same as their Christmas Ball, but the guests were vastly different. Gin saw some there that she was absolutely shocked, but didn't show it. "Terry Boot? Viktor Krum? Gabrielle Delacour?" Gin thought silently. She wondered how Bill would react if he knew, but quickly dismissed the notion, but kept a mental list. "Oh my, Blaise here with Evelyn." She felt an unexplained pang in her chest. But one look at Severus beaming it disappeared quite quickly.

"Are you okay Miss Malfoy?" He asked as he leaned in to be heard over the obnoxious laughter from behind them.

"I am amazing." She answered him as she looked into his dark eyes.

Gin and Severus stood near her family as the Nott's made their entrance into the assembly room. They politely applauded and she noticed that Theodore was escorting Pansy Parkinson. She stifled a laugh as she caught his eyes. He subtly rolled his eyes at Gin.

"What was all that about?" Severus said as he bent in slightly towards her.

"The Notts wanted that person to be me." Gin whispered.

"I like you were you are thank you." He said as he turned back. Gin looped her arm threw Severus' and stared indifferently at the now assembled family.

Mr. Nott then turned towards the door and announced himself. "I have the prestigious honor of announcing the arrival for the one whom this is all for, the Dark Lord." He said in a clearing booming voice. Both doors opened and in walked a man around six foot five wearing black robes with a large collar that reached his ears. He smiled, but not a thank you for coming, but a I-so-deserve-this-and-more expression.

"I thank all my faithful followers for being here." He said loudly and clearly as his eyes first went to Severus, then Lucius, and the Lestranges before they made their way to Avery Nott. "I believe a few of my followers would like to start the upcoming year with some announcements of their own. Lucius?" He said as he smirked.

"Thank you my Lord." He started. "First, I must say the Death Eaters have one less traitor among them." Lucius said as he raised his wine glass. "Secondly, my son, Draco, is engaged to marry to one Millificent Bulstrode." He paused to allow for the applause. "And secondly, on the advice of my Lord, my daughter, Ginevra, will marry another faithful supporter, Severus Snape."

More than one person looked on in pure disbelief. A lot of the men looked at Severus in contempt at how he secured the most prized gem at the present. The rest of the men was livid that the Dark Lord chose him over them, or their sons. The women looked greedily at Ginevra with her family fortune, and Severus' she would be the second wealthiest woman in the room, second only to her mother, Narcissa.

Gin glanced for what would be a friendly face on the opposite side of the circle from where the Dark Lord was occupying. Theodore's face was locked in an indifferent expression as he ignored Pansy's attempt of attention. Blaise's face looked resigned and a slight hint of regret and pain. No one but Gin, Draco, or Millificent could tell though. To the rest of the room he looked like a cold stony indifferent facing a windstorm and still staying strong oblivious to the way the rest of the room looked.

"My congratulations Lucius, Severus, and Draco." The Dark Lord said. "This time next year we will be celebrating our success on bringing down the Ministry, and the complete take over of England. From there, we will thoroughly cleanse our country! Let us remember this night." He said as he raised his arms in the air as the crowd became invigorated and screaming their praise.

After it died down, Mr. Nott announced dinner. The Dark Lord made his way to the head of the table, and Mr. Nott to the place his wife normally sat. To the right of the Dark Lord was Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Millificent. To the left was Severus Snape and Ginevra. The table was situated as rank with their spouses or escorts on their left, with the exception of Wormtail, who sat to the right Nott.

Gin thought she would have been highly uncomfortable sitting that close to the Dark Lord for that length of time, but she wasn't. Her strength was sitting next to her, and across from her. The Dark Lord made no mention of plans, or strategies, but general dinner conversation. Gin found it quite unnerving in itself, but appreciated it at the same time. The Dark Lord brought up the subject of Salazar Slytherin and his research on snakes, and prompted for some input. Gin was the only person with knowledge, thanks to the Dark Lord himself, and answered his questions, and put her two senses in when it deemed necessary or asked for.

"Miss Malfoy, I am impressed on how astute you actually are. Yes, I think Severus would do well to train you up to be his assistant." He suggested lightly, but the underlying order was not missed by anyone who heard.

Gin looked down and saw that people halfway down the table were not talking, but trying to hear what the Dark Lord was saying. Gin wanted to laugh at the faces of some of the women who were shushed by their husbands.

"Yes, I'm sure we can begin working on that shortly after we arrive back at Hogwarts." Severus agreed. "She does have the skills for it, and always have. What do you think?" He asked as he turned towards Gin.

"I think it is a brilliant idea." Gin smiled at Severus and then at the Dark Lord.

"Very good Miss Malfoy, or should I say, Mrs. Snape." He smirked.

Gin was slightly repulsed by the Dark Lord smirking. He already had red eyes, no eyelashes, no real nose, but two slits, and a mouth with no lips. It was sinister all on it's own. With his personality, he was what most people's nightmares were made of.

When the dinner was cleared away, the party arose and made their way to the dance floor. The Dark Lord claimed Gin for his first partner. He didn't even ask, but stuck his hand out silently for her to take. Gin was the polite debutant that was expected of her, and was thankful when it was over. He then started at his most faithful follower's wife, and worked his way down to their daughter, and etc.

Gin was ecstatic when no other man, besides her father, sought a dance while she was with Severus. She was thankful that being engaged did have its perks. She looked down at her hand as Severus brought it to his chest and looked at him with admiration in his eyes. She sighed and gently squeezed his hand.

"If looks could kill, I would be dead fifty times over." He smirked.

Gin hit him lightly on the chest. "Yes, but at least it's not over money." Gin said seriously. "Honestly, look at these women! Mother told me why they were angry, but I was not expecting this."

Severus took a look at Mrs. Nott and smiled as she caught his eyes. "They just want me dead for you, and might act on it. Those trophy wives will not act on it. Perhaps talk, but that's about it."

"You sir, are over exaggerating. None of them would go against the Dark Lord." Gin teased him.

"Damn. The pity card didn't work." Severus said as the edges of his lips slightly curled up.

Shortly before midnight, the crowd was handed glasses of champagne in crystal flutes. Everyone counted delightfully down to the clock chiming. Gin blushed slightly after Severus' polite kiss. She toasted and made as rucus as the rest of her family in moderation, and didn't compare to the over exuberant people who thought manners and etiquette went out the window on such an occasion.

Severus and Gin then danced the rest of the night away. For a few couples, it was as if the world disappeared, and it was just themselves. But, even the best bubbles popped, and this one did when the ball ended. The Malfoys, Severus, and Millificent made their way to their carriage. Gin fell asleep a few minutes after they departed onto Severus' shoulder.

The night was better than she expected, and she knew she would never forget their engagement announcing. That was the night that she believed she could love something other than family love, true love. She finally felt as if she started the New Year right, and knew that it would be the best yet.


	16. Chapter 16

After the New Year's holiday party, Gin felt that time was speeding by too quickly for her taste

After the New Year's holiday party, Gin felt that time was speeding by too quickly for her taste. Before she knew it, the winter break was over. A few discoveries were made, but other than that nothing momentous had occurred. She was now going to be receiving extra potion lessons as per the Dark Lord. Gin wasn't that upset about it. She saw it as extra time with Severus.

Draco, Millificent, and Gin were currently sitting in a compartment waiting for the rest of their group to appear and the train to leave the freezing station.

"What are you going to do about your engagement?" Millificent asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked confused.

"Don't you think people are going to be a little confused about a student engaged to a professor?" Millificent said quietly.

Gin sunk back in her seat and thought. It had not occurred to her until it was brought up. "I'll handle it like everything else."

"Violet will not be happy about that." Draco smirked.

"That wench of a sixth year, who tried to seduce Filch to get out of a detention," Gin chuckled.

"Yep. She's had the hots for Snape since her first year." Millificent added.

"I always thought she was a captain's quarter kisser. Huh." Gin smiled evilly.

"What's going on in that Malfoy mind?" Millificent asked curiously.

"Nothing, I assure you." Gin said as she began smirking.

Blaise, Evelyn, Greg, and Vincent then joined them. Once inside, Evelyn locked the door quite quickly, and silenced it.

"You will not believe who Vincent is crushing on!" Evelyn laughed.

"Who?" Millificent said as she bounced in her seat and sat on her feet.

"Evelyn! I repeat, do NOT! You said I could trust you!" Vincent roared as he began smashing a cauldron cake he was holding.

"Come on! It is better than any gift I've ever received." She whined grinning like a chestier cat.

"Who?" Gin asked as curious.

"Luna Lovegood." Evelyn chuckled.

"At least she's a pureblood." Blaise reasoned.

"Better than the Wankjerk." Millificent laughed.

"Wankjerk?" Gin asked.

"Instead of Mudblood Granger. I thought Wank for how she wanks off Harry and Ron, probably at the same time as well. And jerk, well. I thought it kinda sounded the same." Millificent trailed off.

"Umm…I think we could do better." Blaise said trying to fight back the laughs. "Perhaps Her-mi-knee could be Cum-in-me, or Her-in-me. Well, she looks more like a guy than a girl any day of the week." He voiced quietly to chuckles from everybody.

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E could spell 'he, one rim' short for one rim job…" Vincent chuckled. "Or, 'eh, Ron emie' (SAY ALOUD like it's spelled) which sounds like ron in me, or ron 'n me." He continued earning several laughs.

"Let me try." Greg said. "R-O-N-A-L-D, 'RLD (purred) anol." Greg said faking sex noises. Gin shuddered thinking of her older brother begging for anal intercourse. She was pretty much sure the rest were thinking the same thing when they started chucking food at Greg.

"That's bloody nasty!" Draco sneered as he threw a Cauldron Cake at him.

"Harry, now that's easy." Evelyn smirked. "Hairy Balls, Hairy Ass, Hairy Back, Horny Hairy Hot Head, mmm…perhaps a combo, St Horny Hairy Pothead."

"I know what to write in the bathroom stalls now." Millificent grins.

"Girls do that too?" Blaise laughed.

"What did you guys write?" Gin questioned.

Draco eyed Blaise before he cleared his voice, and changed the subject.

"Draco!" Gin said not letting it slide.

"Someone drew a picture of you last year. Naked." He whispered not meeting her eyes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She said standing.

"It was really close." Blaise whispered.

"How the bloody hell do you know?" Draco stood up raising his voice.

"Changing in the Quidditch rooms." He stated obviously. You can see the birthmarks and all.

"URGH!" Gin said as she flopped back on the bench. "Blasted Seamus!" Gin grunted. He used to ogle me in the changing rooms.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Damn sure. The rest knew not to look when I played with Ron and Harry." She grunted.

Blaise made a mental note, and kept quiet until Evelyn stepped out and the voices in the hallway trailed in filling the compartment with obnoxious voices arguing profusely.

"We have to apologize damn it!" Hermoine shouted above Ron's bickering.

"She doesn't bloody deserve it. Haven't you heard? She's ENGAGED to SNAPE!" He responded. "Come on Harry, you're on my side aren't you?"

"I think Hermoine's right." Harry said quietly.

"Fine, then you TWO apologize, because I am not." He said and stomped away.

Hermoine knocked on the partially opened door, and stuck her head in. "Ginevra?"

"Yes, Granjerk? (GRAIN JERK)" Gin said with a straight face.

"Um." Hermoine said slightly taken aback. "We just wanted to let you know we are sorry about how we treated you. We'll let you be."

"Thank you, but it is a little too for apologies. But, we can talk later if you are up for it." Gin said with all the elegance, poise, and detached style that Malfoys were famous for.

"Thank you Ginevra." Harry said as he pulled Hermoine out as all the boys in the compartment rose as if sensing a potential threat.

"Buhbye St. Horny Hairy Pothead." Blaise said as he shut the door in their faces.

"Hey! It's wankjerk!" Millificent pouted.

"But Wankger, and Granjerk has such potential." Gin smirked. "St. Horny Hairy Pothead? Don't you think that is a little much. I mean, it takes you sooo long to get the point across. Gees, I thought Slytherins were suppose to be better at insults than that!" Gin spoke.

Millificent just stuck her tongue out in response.

The compartment laughed until tears fell seeing Hermoine's shocked face until Evelyn walked back in.

"See, only gone five minutes, and I'm sure I missed the funniest thing to happen on the train." She pouted as she sat down in between Blaise and Vincent.

"The fates hate you." Millificent chuckled.

"That's for sure." She said rising and walking back out of the compartment alone once more.

"Damn it Millificent!" Blaise roared, and took off after Evelyn."

"I forgot." Millificent said sheepishly.

The rest of the ride back was a quiet affair. Their air reeked of agitation and anger as they made their way through the crowds that moved aside out of pure instinct to prevent being hexed, or worse.

The return feast was a quiet affair. The only part that broke the usual monotone was when they were leaving the hall, one student whispered that Ginevra Malfoy was engaged to their Potions Master.

Draco and Theodore walked straight over to the Slytherin second year and stood there eying him with distaste.

"Were you talking about my sister?" Draco asked with nonchalance.

"No, sir." He said eying the ground.

"Do you know what shall happen if you do?" He asked.

"I will not find out sir." He said as he kept his eyes down.

"You'd do best to remember that. But, to reinforce this message…" Draco trailed off and waved his wand, and performed the tongue curse Snape himself created. The younger student looked at Draco in horror and ran away.

Draco and Theodore laughed. They soon had to part ways to their own respective houses.

Gin looked down at her ring, and saw what this had already started. She debated on taking it off when she heard someone call her name. It was Albus Dumbledore. She stood in front of him until the hallway was clear, and he spoke in a soft voice.

"I don't think there is really no need to take it off, do you?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No sir." She said with a genuine smile.

"Off. You have a big day ahead tomorrow." He smiled and departed himself.

Nobody said one word to Gin when she walked in the Slytherin common room. Most of the older students already knew from the New Year's Eve party, and the younger one's already knew what would happen if they speak it. Despite some shock, they all knew it was arranged, and one day it would be their turns, if it were not already. The big test would be when the rest of the houses found out, which they probably already did.

The following morning was brought with some apprehension on Draco's behalf. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous for his sister. He knew that she would as act as if nothing the rest of the student body could affect her, but inside, he was sure she would feel disheartened. He told the rest of the group to go ahead of them while he waited for her to descend the stairs from the dormitory. He felt his spirits lift as he saw her approach with a true smile, skin glowing, and her eyes sparkling with life.

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered his arm. "Gin?" He asked as he halted his movement.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned her head and tilted it slightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Draco whispered.

"Absolutely. I have faced much worse than gossip." She answered. After a slight pause, "Thanks, you know, for caring and all." She said as she jumped forward and hugged him.

"Anytime Gin, anytime Gin. Come, let's not delay the inevitable." He said as he resumed his mask, and led her to the fate that awaited them in the Great Hall.

To say that her engagement was a shocker was the understatement not only of their school year, but most of the students stay at Hogwarts. Perhaps, I should elaborate. The faces on most of the students, who all turned to look at Ginevra as she entered, could not have even been topped off by Filch announcing his first born with Mrs. Norris. Yes, a scary thought indeed, but not exaggerated in the slightest.

The first school day back was filled of students mocking and laughing at her. A few even attempted to hex her, but she was one step ahead of them. She had one of her former brother's shielding cloaks spells cast on her own school robes. After all, she did help them create them. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately in Ginevra's case, they were sent to the infirmary to have the spells taken off and cleaned up. Gin merely smirked as she walked on as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Seeing as it was a Tuesday, her last lesson was Potions. If she thought it would have been easier with the harshest professor in all of Hogwarts, then she was sadly mistaken. Some extremely brave, or stupid, students spoke out.

"What, your fiancée doesn't get any google eyes when she comes in?" An obnoxious Hufflepuff mocked.

"Twenty-five points from Hufflepuff, and a weeks worth of detentions." Snape sneered.

The Hufflepuff recoiled visibly and tried as he could to shrink into his seat. None could blame him. Snape could make a student cry in one sentence if he wished.

Ginevra sent Draco ahead of her to speak to Severus alone after the class was dismissed.

Severus knew better than to ask how she was doing. Instead, he decided a different tactic. "Well, I say we received more publicity with a few gossipers than we did with the engagement notice in the Daily Prophet." Severus said with half a smile.

Gin's face turned up and saw him and her heart lifted. "Well, I would definitely agree. I think we started this year off with a bang." She smirked.

"I hope you did not get loaded with too much work so far." He started. "I would like you to read these." Severus said changing the subject as he went back to his desk and pulled out a stack of books from his drawer.

"And these are?" Gin asked curiously.

He said nothing as he handed them to her. She flipped through the books getting a grasp. "Oh." She said with her brow furrowing. "I'll get started on them tonight. Tomorrow is quidditch practice. Perhaps the next night we will go through them." She said determined.

"All of them?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I am sure you have a hefty pile I need to learn before graduation." She said knowingly.

"As you wish." He smiled. Severus knew it would be pointless to argue with her.

"Goodnight, _sir_." Gin said in her Slytherin attitude. She winked at him, and left.

Gin met up with the rest of her crowd at the library in their usual table. She definitely wanted to finish up her two essays before dinner. One was a foot long parchment for herbology and a two feet long essay for Potions. She smirked as she realized that even Severus was somewhat compassionate on the first assignment back. I guess he wasn't in the mood to come back from holidays to read thousands of feet of essays and papers.

The group sat laughing and joking the last half hour before dinner as their work was completed. Five minutes before dinner was about to be served, they rose and made their way silently to the Hall.

Once again they walked with their indifferent masks and their heads held high. Despite the rumors circulating about Gin, girls were envious. She was still nice to most people, but if you got on the wrong side of her, things happened. She didn't trip people outright, but was more secretive, and mysterious about it in approach. One girl who made her drop her potions sample didn't realize what happened until that night. Gin placed a spell on her that made her leg hair impossible to shave, banish, and etc. until it wore off, in one moon cycle. Every time she tried, it would reappear thicker, and darker. Gin grinned half way through the month when she began wearing leggings, or tights everyday. One poor bloke, well, it doesn't fit in with my rating, but it involves his little guys and will not be elaborated.

The gossipers were still going strong come dinner. But all the Slytherins acted indifferent to the stares and what was being said. One person, Goyle, was making a list for his own revenge. Goyle liked Gin, besides her being his best mates sister, and would make sure they received their comeuppance in time. Like a light turning on, he dropped his quill and a crooked smile lit up his face turning quickly into an evil sneer as he stared at the other tables.

After dinner, Draco escorted her to the Room of Requirement. She walked in, and walked out in a period of less than a minute. But, unknown to others, she was in there for a week reading, and practicing everything in the books, and a few others the room provided. She took Draco's arm and made their way to the Slytherin common room.

Gin sat on the couch in the small space between Millificent and the arm rest while Draco jumped and landed gracefully laying down with his head on Millificent's lap. She subconsciously stroked her fingers through his hair as his eyes clothes as she chatted with Gin.

At seven, and a few hours left until curfew, she made her way down to the Potion Master's office. However, with only one hallway left, a prefect making rounds decided to spit on her shoes.

"How dare you!" She roared.

"Wow, an emotion. Who knew the Slytherins were capable of that?" A sixth year Gryffindor Prefect mocked her. "What are you going to do? Go cry to your Snapey?"

"I can take care of you myself!" Gin shot. She waved her wand a few times, and cast two nonverbal spells. One the girl noticed, her feet becoming engorged, but the spell that changed her robes from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, she didn't notice. Someone will point it out, eventually.

As with all gossip, it all eventually faded and became old news. Unfortunately, it lasted for a few weeks, and at times were much more dramatic and sometimes, violent. Yet, Ginevra didn't let it get her down. She still obtained high marks in all of her classes, and was quite successful in her additional lessons with Severus, who couldn't have been prouder.

Time passed in the blink of an eye for Ginevra. Yet, that is always the way when one is preoccupied. If it weren't for the room of requirement, she would not have been capable of juggling all her classes, Severus, and Quidditch. Easter was quickly approaching, and she was highly anticipating the break.

The night before she was bound to depart for her home, she stayed up late writing into her journal.

_I cannot believe all that has happened, and yet, it seems as if nothing has happened. On one side, Evelyn has worked through her issues, and is anticipating her upcoming nuptials with Blaise. It seems as if they are truly trying to make it work between them. Vincent actually asked out Luna, and she actually accepted him. They've been together for about a month and a half now. My sweet caring brother has led us to the finals for the Quidditch Cup, and we are just waiting to see whom we will be playing. Millificent has started a new project designing clothes for a new company Narcissa wants to found expanding her businesses. Father has acquired a new company, Lighting, a promising new broom line._

_At the same time it feels as if nothing has happened at the same time. The Dark Lord grows stronger, despite all the efforts against him. School is the same day in and day out as it was when we first begun. Harry still keeps a stony silence as he had since our return to school after our Winter Break. It's as if we were at complete standstill at the present. I stopped thinking about it, because it grows quite repetitive after a while. I know what I have to do, and nothing will change it._

Ginevra closed her book, and placed it in her bag. She yawned widely as she pulled her blankets up to her neck. It may be spring, but it felt as if it were still winter, especially in the dungeons.


End file.
